Destined To Be Alone?
by monkey666
Summary: Cute, fluffy story about Edward and Bella, and their journey together. Sweet romantic Edward who blushes, annoying nosy siblings. Rated M just in case. I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not claim ownership over anything that resembles her published work.
1. Chapter one

A.N - I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.

In, out. In, out. I concentrate on my breathing as my feet hit the treadmill at a steady pace. I can feel the sweat sticking to my shirt as I run. The noise coming from the TV isn't enough to stop my mind from drifting back to the conversation I had with my mum the night before. It was the same conversation we have been having for a while now.

"_Dear, I'm just worried about you being lonely. You're not like your brother when it comes to girls. You're more like your father, and that's good son. I'm glad you're not out there sleeping around, I just wish you would find a nice girl and bring her home to meet us."_

I have always been the relationship kind of guy, even as a teenager. I was never interested in just hooking up with random girls each weekend, or having a fuck buddy – whatever the hell that actually is- I've always wanted a relationship that means something, a relationship like my parents have. I want a girl who likes me for me, not my looks or my money. A girl who likes the fact that I'm a nerd and that I hate going out to clubs, a girl I can bring to family functions. I won't admit it to mum, but I do get lonely, most nights when I get home from work and find an empty apartment I imagine what it would be like to walk inside and find someone waiting for me. Someone I love. I halt these thoughts so I don't ruin my relatively good mood. I stop the treadmill and head towards my bathroom to shower. Climbing out of the shower and into the steam filled bathroom, I begin another long lonely day. Getting into my new silver Volvo, I head towards my sisters work. She needs her computer looked at and since it's my day off and I have no social life worth describing I offered to visit her at work to fix it for her. Pushing the stores glass door open I am met with a strong scent, it smells like some kind of flower but I can't really be sure. I spot my sister sitting behind a huge dark brown desk. She looks child-like sitting behind that thing I decide.

"Hey Ali, how's your morning going? Sold lots of ridiculously expensive clothes?"

"Eddie, you're here." She jumps up to hug me, completely ignoring the glare on my face. She knows I loathe that stupid nickname.

"Ali, don't call me Eddie. I god damn hate it. Now where is your computer?" Maybe if I get this done quickly I can leave, get away from all these skimpy looking clothes.

"Oh I see how it is _Eddie. _You're just lucky I got my own coffee before work. Didn't mum teach you any manners?"

Shit! Coffee. Oh well, too late to fix that now, and dammit she knows I'm a gentleman. It's Emmet that ignores the manners that mum and dad taught us to follow from a young age.

"Computers in the back, it's already turned on." She points behind her to a door. I walk through the door and get started on fixing Ali's computer. Sometime later I hear the front door of the store open and Alice start screeching a moment later. I'm guessing her new mysterious boyfriend that I have yet to meet is here. I decide to head out and meet the guy that my sister is infatuated with, however I am met with a sight that stops me in my tracks. She's beautiful. No, not beautiful, that's not an adequate enough word to describe the stunning woman speaking to my sister. Her hair is a wonderful mahogany colour; it is shiny and looks so soft that I just want to touch it. She's wearing a pair of dark jeans that I must say make her ass look fantastic. Her white t-shirt fits her perfectly; it's not too tight like most girls, but hugs her curves perfectly. When I finally get my feet moving again I enter the room fully. The only thought going through my mind is that I must speak to her. When she looks up at me though, I am speechless. Her stunning eyes and soft pink lips, that I need to touch, have caused all of the blood in my head to pool a little south of there, and caused my jeans to tighten and become almost painful. Alice decides to be useful and introduce me, since I am an idiot and cannot function properly because of this woman.

"Oh Eddie I'm glad you're finished back there." God dammit!

I am going to kill my sister I swear. She called me fucking Eddie in front of this gorgeous woman, who I have not even had the chance to speak to.

"Don't call me _Eddie _or I'll tell mum and dad about your secret boyfriend." She glares at me while I try not to stare at the mysterious woman's chest. She has a really nice rack I notice.

"Oh relax Edward, you're so tense and emo all the time. Oh Bella this is my brother Edward, Edward this is my friend Bella." Bella. What a beautiful name, it fits her perfectly.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Bella" I say, my manners coming out in full force. My mother would be proud.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you to Edward." She says shyly.

My heart beats erratically as she says my name. I want to hear her say it again. Preferably without my sister standing nearby staring at us, who no doubt has a grin on her face. I can feel myself blushing. Oh god. As if I haven't been embarrassed enough already I have to go and blush. Suddenly my darling sister looks at me with a glint in her eyes and a knowing smile. She turns to Bella.

"Ooh Bella, you have to come out for dinner with us tonight. It's just going to be Edward, me, my boyfriend, our brother and his girlfriend. Please, pretty please? We are going so that my silly overprotective brothers can meet my boyfriend." She glares at me as she speaks. I can't help but let a smug grin cross my face at the thought of Emmet and I meeting this guy tonight. I may not have muscles, but Emmet sure as hell does.

"It's our right Ali. As your big brothers we have to lay down the rules for him." She ignores my comment but continues to glare at me.

"Alice that's very nice of you, but I can't intrude like that." Bella says, interrupting.

What? No you have to come, I think to myself. How else will I talk to her if I don't get to see her again? I look to my sister, praying that she doesn't take no for an answer. She normally doesn't, but it would be just my luck that she lets Bella off the hook for tonight.

"You are not intruding, quite the opposite actually." Alice pleads, while giving me a knowing glance as she says the last part.

"Please, I want you to meet everyone. Pretty please?" She even starts to pout. She's good. I've been on the end of that pout too many times to count and it's basically impossible to say no.

Thank you Alice.

"Oh ok. Fine I'll go, as long as you're sure it's ok?" Bella looks at me when she says this. It's like she's waiting for me to say she shouldn't come. Well she will be waiting forever, I would never say no to her. I decide to answer her question, so she knows that I want her there tonight.

"You should join us Bella. You can offer Ali some more support while Emmet and I interrogate her guy." I laugh as I'm speaking and she offers me a breathtaking smile in return. I want to see that smile everyday I've decided.

"Ok Alice, I'll be there. Just name the time and place." I am struggling to stop myself from doing a happy dance and maybe throwing in a fist pump because I am just that happy. I get to spend the night with this beautiful woman, granted my siblings and their significant others will be there also, but still. I will have the chance to talk to her and find out every little thing about her, because I want to know everything. Suddenly a crippling thought occurs to me and my chest constricts instantly in an unpleasant way. What if she's not single? Or what if she doesn't like me at all, she might find me unpleasant or unattractive. I'm pulled from my thoughts when Bella's voice reaches me, she's saying goodbye. Before she gets to the door I find my voice finally.

"Goodbye Bella, I'll see you later tonight."

As she leaves I can't help but stare at her ass. I must have made some kind of noise, because Ali hits me on the arm. Hard.

"God! Are you right Edward? Stare at her ass a bit harder, I don't think she noticed." I look sheepishly at my sister, embarrassed that she caught me ogling her friend. Ali smirks at me.

"She's single you know, not to mention smart, funny and exactly the girl for you. Don't mess it up." I stare at her in shock as she dances away from me. Hearing her say that Bella is single made my chest finally go back to feeling like normal again, but something still didn't feel right. I would bet anything that it's because Bella is not around me anymore.

Now I just have to make sure that Emmet and Alice don't humiliate me in front of her tonight. I need to woo her before she hears any embarrassing stories about me that might make her like me less.

A.N – Please be nice It's my first EVER story :-) thanks.


	2. Chapter two

A.N – Thank you for the encouraging reviews I hope people keep enjoying the story.

I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.

OOOOOOOOOOO – DTBA – OOOOOOOOOO

6:45pm. I check my watch for about the hundredth time. She will be here soon, that thought alone has me restless and fidgety. I'm sitting at a table in the restaurant that Alice chose with Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie. Emmet is a year older than me and quite the opposite to look at, if you didn't already know we were brothers you wouldn't realise it just by looking at us. I am tall and lean, whereas Emmet is tall and built like a tank, I was lucky enough to be given my mother's odd brown coloured hair, it's more like bronze really, and Emmet has jet black hair. The only real similarities between the two of us besides our family are our jobs; we are both architects working with the same company, and our love of watching sports, live and in person or via the TV. Despite our differences we get along great, well as much as brothers can. Rosalie is the perfect woman for Emmet; she is tall blonde and a mechanic for a rare car dealership. She's absolutely beautiful, I'm not stupid enough not to have noticed that, but she really isn't my type at all, I prefer shorter and more brunette women. One particular petite brunette, who should be arriving very soon.

"Dude!"

"What?" I ask looking over at my brother. He has a smug grin on his face and won't stop staring at me. He's starting to piss me off.

"I was just asking how that house for work is coming along the one that you're working on. I mean a rich old guy building a house for a young 20-something women, sort of gross if you think about it." I stare blankly at him as I try to process what he's saying. Just as I'm about to respond I see Alice, some blonde guy and Bella walk in the door. My god she's beautiful. It seems like she gotten even more stunning since this morning when I saw her. I didn't think that was possible. She is wearing a simple dark blue dress that shows off her collarbones perfectly. She's not even close to me yet and I'm already resisting the urge to lick, bite and suck on her collarbones and neck. And what an enticing neck it is. She has her hair pulled up in a pony tail, which allows me a glorious view of her neck. As she approaches the table I stand up and discreetly adjust my reaction to her before she notices.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Emmet, his girlfriend Rosalie and of course you already know Edward." I'm barely listening to Alice, because Bella is staring rather intently at me. I watch as her eyes sweep over my entire body, and I'm suddenly rather glad that I work out a bit. I take the opportunity to look at every part of her body that I can see, she's absolutely stunning and she doesn't even realise it.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Emmet, Rosalie. Edward, it's nice to see you again." Once again my body reacts to her saying my name. God I feel like I'm thirteen again. I have never had this kind of reaction to any women before, I now know what it was that was missing from the few relationships I've had over the years. It was this feeling, the feeling of needing to be near Bella. It's a scary feeling but I'm willing to do anything to make Bella my girlfriend.

"Hello Bella." Both Emmet and Rosalie reply in sync, which is rather creepy I observe.

"Good evening Bella, you look beautiful tonight." The moment it leaves my lips I want to take it back immediately. Not because she doesn't look beautiful, because she most certainly does, but because I see my brother's head whip over to look at me. I can just tell he has a giant grin on his face since he now knows why I have been so unfocused and agitated all afternoon. Now he definitely will embarrass me in front of her.

"Thank you Edward, your sister worked her magic on my wardrobe this afternoon." Bella says, with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Oh Bella please, you loved every minute of our girl time. Now everyone this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is Edward, Emmet and Rosalie." I finally tear my eyes away from the magnificent creature in front of me to take a look at Alice's boyfriend. He has shaggy blonde hair, he's about my height and roughly the same build. Not her usual type.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you all. Alice talks about you three all the time." He speaks with a faint southern drawl, and holds out his hand for us to shake. He seems ok, but then we did only just meet him, guess we should ask him some questions before we decide if he's worthy of dating our little sister or not.

"Well shall we all sit down and order some drinks?" Emmet is the one to suggest it, and we all take our seats. Luckily Bella sits in the seat to my right; she is so close I can smell her. She smells of vanilla and some other girl smell. God I just want to grab her hand and hold it for the night. Actually I just want to hold her all night; I bet she would fit perfectly in my arms.

Emmet starts asking Jasper some questions, which is a good thing since I cannot stop thinking about how Bella's dress would look thrown on my bedroom floor. I need to stop these non gentlemanly thoughts immediately, I don't even know if the girl likes me and I'm already imagining what she would look like in my bed.

"Jasper, how did you meet our little sister?" I mentally thank Emmet for distracting me, and deflating the problem in my pants that Bella has caused.

"Well we actually met at a coffee shop. I turned around with my drink and literally knocked her over. I was so embarrassed, I bent down to pick up her papers she dropped, and then I offered to buy her a coffee to apologise. She said she would only agree to that if I stayed and talked to her for a while. And it just went on from there I guess." As Jasper is speaking, he looks at my sister with so much love and affection that I know I have no choice but to support the relationship. He loves her. It doesn't matter that they haven't been together very long, it's clear as day; he won't hurt her, at least not on purpose.

Emmet continues to question Jasper; however I turn my attention away from the pair and towards the breathtaking woman next to me. I have to talk to her; it feels like I can't breathe properly. I always thought people just made that up, but I guess I was wrong.

"So Bella, Alice said you guys met at school. What are you studying?" She looks startled by my question, like she wasn't expecting me to talk to her. Oh god I hope she doesn't think I'm just talking to her because I don't want her to feel left out. That's not why I am talking to her at all.

"Yeah we got put together to work on an assignment a few months ago. I'm in my final year then I'll be a teacher." A few months? My sister and I are definitely having a bit of a chat later about that little fact.

"A teacher? I think you will make a great teacher Bella. What age group would you like to teach?" Her eyes light up at the question and I cannot look away from her, I can't even hear anyone else talking. Emmet could strip down to nothing and climb onto the table, and I wouldn't notice.

"Umm. I would prefer high school kids, only because I love English and in high school the kids get to read some of my favourites. What about you, what's your job? I remember Alice saying you had finished school last year."

"I am an architect. Emmet and I actually work for the same company which is nice; I landed the job straight out of college which was just pure luck. I hate to think what I would be doing now if I wasn't offered the job there." I chuckle at the thought. I would probably be handing out burgers and chips with fifteen year old kids. Bella laughs along with me, and I swear to all that is holy, it was the most incredible sound in the world.

"Are you close to your parents? Alice mentioned that they live close by."

"Yeah we're a pretty close family which is nice. It's handy that they are so close to, if we need help or anything we just have to drive 20minutes and your there." She appears fascinated with how close our family is. I hope that doesn't bother her, because I sure as hell would like her to join in our family gatherings. As my girlfriend of course, not just Alice's friend.

"That's really nice. It's good that you have all that support and love, and that you're close with your parents." Something in her voice tells me that this may not be the same in her family.

"What about your family? Any siblings close by or parents?" She shakes her head at me and a sad look appears on her beautiful face. I want to remove it instantly, she should never look that sad, it's heartbreaking.

"No, I'm an only child and my mum left us when I was a baby. It's just my dad and I." I want to reach out and comfort her but I don't know how she would react to that. So instead I put my hand over the top of hers where it's resting on the table. A strange buzzing feeling appears the second I touch her, it's not an unpleasant feeling, in fact I don't want it to go away.

By 11pm everyone has decided it's time to head home. Bella and I spent the entire evening in our own little world. We barely acknowledged anyone else throughout dinner, I know it was rude to hold her attention like that but I really didn't care at this point. I found out every miniscule detail about Bella that I could that night. Thankfully Emmet didn't say anything too inappropriate or embarrassing during dinner, however most of his attention was on Jasper, once he found out he is also a fellow architect. As we are all heading out the door I stop Bella, so that I can talk to her privately before she leaves.

"Bella, may I please have your number? I really enjoyed talking with you this evening." I had to hold back my invitation of a date, it was at the tip of my tongue to just ask now, however mum's rules on how to treat a lady properly kept running through my head.

Bella looks up at me rather shyly, which is strange since we have spent most of the evening together. I hope she's not uncomfortable around me. No she seemed relaxed during dinner, maybe she thinks I'm only interested in getting her into bed and that's why she's wary of me. God I hope not. Not that I don't want to have a physical relationship with her, because Jesus do I ever, but my parents taught me to be a gentleman after all, and I want more than just sex with her.

"Of course you can Edward. I had a really nice time tonight as well." She puts her number into my phone once I hand it to her, and I cannot resist any longer. I have to hug her. I pull her into my arms, and just like I knew she would, she fits perfectly.

"Goodnight Bella." I say as I pull away from her, which is one of the hardest things I've ever done.

"Goodnight Edward." Bella replies as she walks away.

"Sooo. . .She was hot." Rosalie slaps Emmet's arm as he says it, I on the other hand don't find it all that amusing.

"Emmet. Don't. Ok, just don't. I really like Bella and she deserves respect." I walk towards his car without another word.

Rosalie approaches the car, and me, "Edward, she seems really nice. I think you guys would be great together, and you deserve to be happy Edward. I'll deal with your idiot brother, just make sure you make her feel special ok?" Rosalie keeps talking as we both climb into Emmet's Jeep.

"Make her feel special? Why are you pointing that out to me?"

She sighs and turns to face me from her position in the passenger seat. "You can tell she's never had a guy make her feel special, loved or cared for." I look unbelievingly at Rosalie. How can she know that she barely spoke to her, other than when the girls went to the bathroom they didn't really talk all that much. Which I'll admit was mostly my fault.

"It's in her eyes Edward. As soon as you said she looked beautiful, it was like no one had ever told her that before, she looked stunned."

As Emmet climbed in and started the car, I thought about what Rosalie had said. Maybe she was right, I mean if some guy in her past had treated her they way she deserves to be treated. Which is like a princess, then wouldn't they still be around? I know instantly that I will treat Bella with the respect she deserves and make her feel special. Every girl needs to know that there is a guy out there who thinks she is their world, and Bella is that girl for me.

As I fall asleep in my empty bed that night, I can't get Bella out of my head, her eyes, her smile, her laugh and her incredible scent, I need to make her mine before some jerk comes along and tries to win her over before I can.


	3. Chapter three

A.N - I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

14hours. That's how long it's been since I last saw or spoke to Bella. I have been staring blankly out at the Seattle skyline from my office window for about two hours now. I can't work, I can't even think clearly. Every time I try to work, my mind goes straight back to every little detail I noticed about her last night. From the cute little freckles you can faintly see on her nose, to the enticing swell of her breasts. Oh god! I Cannot think about that, the dream I had last night is still fresh in my mind.

"_Edward. Please?" She's begging me, but I don't know what she wants. She has to know I would give her anything she asks for._

"_What is it you want love?"_

"_You!" I finally notice that all she is wearing is a very tiny black bikini. We are standing in my kitchen and all I want to do is take her on the counter, it would be the perfect height I notice._

"_You have me" I say as I crush her tiny body to mine. Her lips feel like heaven and her body is indescribable. _

_Her tiny hand starts wandering down my body making me shudder. As her hand brushes across my lower half, I can't help the loud moan that escapes my throat. _

_Oh god her body feels so good against mine, it's rubbing in all the rights spots. I am just about to lift her body up onto the counter so we can have better access to each other, when suddenly there is a loud incessant ringing sound and I woke up with a start._

God, I'm alone in my office and I'm still blushing from simply remembering that dream. I woke up with sticky briefs for the first time since I was a teenager, how embarrassing. God help me if I do ever see her intimately I won't stop blushing.

There is a knock on my door and Emmet steps through.

"Hey little brother, how are you today?" He doesn't look as jovial as he normally does and I'm instantly concerned.

"I'm fine Em, what's wrong?"

He takes a seat and looks at me with a serious expression on his face. "Edward I just wanted to apologise for last night. You never find any girls interesting and I go and make the one girl you do have an interest in, seem like a piece of meat. I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect towards her, I was just so happy to see you show genuine interest in a girl."

I know he didn't mean to offend me last night; I just have a very strong urge to protect Bella, even if it is from my brother's crude mouth.

"Em, it's fine. I overreacted a bit. So I'm sorry to." Emmet looks me straight in the eye as he responds.

"No Edward, you like her and you were sticking up for her. I'm really glad to see you acting that way about a girl." He has a grin on his face by the end, and I can't help but smile along with him. I never even notice girls, so to have such a strong response to Bella means it's something special, even Emmet knows that.

"I do Em. I really like her, I know I only just met her but I can't stop thinking about her." And once again I start bloody blushing. Em chuckles when he notices my face heating up.

"That's a good thing bro. I've been with Rosalie for almost two years and I still can't stop thinking about her." He's right, no matter how distracting it is, I would rather have Bella in my head all day than no Bella at all. And coming from Emmet the used to be man whore, must mean he's spot on.

"Thanks Em. I'm thinking about calling her soon." I don't care if you're meant to wait three days to call a girl; I think that if you truly have feelings for the girl you will call her the next day.

"No problem. Well I'm off, I'm meeting Rose for lunch, good luck. Oh and Edward? Bella is perfect for you. She's smart, funny and super sweet, don't mess it up."

I watch as Emmet leaves my office. 'Don't mess it up', both Em and Ali have now said that to me. Do they think I'm incapable of having a relationship or something? I guess they do have a point, I've only really had three girlfriends in my 23 years and only one of those did I sleep with, but still I'm not an idiot.

As I'm reaching for my phone it starts ringing, my heart starts beating faster as I think it could be Bella calling me. Then I remember she doesn't have my number. Damn.

Looking at the caller id I can see the name _Alice._

"Hello Alice how are you today?" I ask her politely.

"_Oh don't give me that Edward. Have you asked Bella out yet?"_

I roll my eyes as she's speaking. Of course she's calling me to check on my progress with Bella. "No Alice I haven't yet. I've been at work all morning." Not doing anything productive I add mentally, she doesn't need to know that though.

"_Well call her. She was glowing in class today, and if you don't call her soon then I think that she may say yes to the guy in our class who keeps asking her out."_

"What? Some guy keeps asking her out? Are you being serious Alice?" I can't believe some guy wants my girl, granted she's not a prize or possession to be had, but still I am meant to be with her, not some other guy.

"_Yes I'm serious. She keeps telling him no, and that she's not interested but he still hasn't given up. You need to make your move brother dear, before some other guy does."_

"I was planning on calling her right before you called me Alice, so I will definitely be calling her as soon as we get off the phone." No way is some guy going to make a move on my girl. She's not your girl yet Edward. I remind myself.

"_Yay. That's great Edward. You guys will make such a cute couple. Oh and thanks for not being to mean to Jazz last night. He was really worried about meeting you guys, it probably helped that Bella was there to distract you a bit but still, thanks."_

Of course! That's why she hadn't introduced us to Bella before, she wanted to wait until she could be there as a distraction for something, like a distraction to her brother when meeting her boyfriend for the first time. What a clever sister I have.

"Your welcome Ali. He really is a nice guy, and he cares a lot about you which is all that really matters to Em and I." I'm suddenly glad Em and I had our little chat with Jasper when the girls left to use the bathroom. Why they have to go in groups to the bathroom, I still don't understand, but it gave us the opportunity to make it clear to Jasper that if he hurt our sister then we would hurt him.

"_He is. Ok well I have to go, but call Bella now. I will talk to you later, and please do something sweet for the first date. Bye."_

Sweet huh? Well my sister obviously doesn't know that I'm a romantic at heart then.

"Ok bye Ali."

Alright Edward, you can do this. You just have to ask her out no big deal, and if you blush it's ok because she can't see you. God my pep-talks aren't very good, they are pretty lame actually. Oh well I just need to talk to her.

I dial her number and listen to it ring. She answers on the third ring.

"Hello?" She's out of breath and breathing deeply. My mind races with thoughts of what could have caused her to sound that way. Shit! I'm hard just thinking of all the ways I could make her breath that hard.

I swallow nervously and adjust my pants before I speak. "Hello Bella, its Edward Cullen. I hope I didn't call at a bad time?" God I hope I didn't.

"_Oh hi Edward. No not a bad time at all. I was just finishing up in the gym. How is your day going?"_

Christ I can't even think clearly now, all I can concentrate on is what she must look like in her workout clothes. What a sight that must be.

"Oh good. My day has been ok, just working and yours?" Just working my ass. More like I haven't stopped thinking about you all day. Impure thoughts and all. Jesus what is wrong with me? I have to get my head out of the gutter.

"_That's good. Mine has been fine, I just had class this morning. Since I'm so close to finishing I don't really spend much time on campus anymore."_

I spend two hours just talking to Bella about everything and anything. She's so easy to talk to, I want to do it forever. I finally muster up the courage to ask her out towards the end of the conversation, I'm so nervous I think I'm going to throw up.

"Bella, I was wondering, if you're free on Thursday night, would you like to go on a date with me?" I've started pacing in front of my office window as I wait for her answer.

"_Edward, I would love to go out with you." _YES! She said yes. I do a fist pump in the air and then blush. Of course.

"Really? Ok how about I pick you up at say 6:30pm Thursday?"

"_That sounds perfect Edward. I guess I'll see you then. Bye Edward." _She sounds so shy as she says goodbye. It's only Tuesday, so she will definitely be hearing from me before then, silly girl.

She said yes. I have a date with Bella Swan.

Shit! Where am I going to take her? Oh god now I'm sweating at all the possible places I could take her, there are too many choices. It's only the first date I remind myself, so there will hopefully be more dates after this one that I can take her on.

As I head home that afternoon I can't stop picturing what Bella would look like moving around my house. She would fit perfectly. By the time I enter my kitchen I'm hard as a rock from thoughts of taking Bella against every surface I walk past. The kitchen is my breaking point though, with the images and sounds still fresh in my mind from my dream, I head straight to the shower to take care of the small problem –well it's not small by any means- Bella has once again caused.

I have a date with the most beautiful, smart, funny, caring and unselfish women I have ever met. Now I just have to make sure I don't bloody blush too much in front of her. 


	4. Chapter four

A.N - I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

Wednesday morning starts like any other morning. I work out for an hour, shower, and dress for work, eat a bagel and have a cup of coffee before I leave for work. However today is different. Today I'm sending flowers to the beautiful Miss Swan. Every girl enjoys receiving flowers, and it's my first step in preparing her for our date tomorrow night. I spent a sleepless night deciding where I was going to take her, around 2am I finally decided. I didn't want to make it too fancy as neither of us are big fans of dressing up. However I will definitely be taking her to fancy places later on, I just want to make sure she is completely comfortable for our first date.

Heading to the florist that I pass everyday on my way to work, my cell starts ringing. I don't even have to check the caller id, since it's the ringtone I set for my mother.

"Good morning mum. How are you today?"

"_Good morning son. I am well thank you. I just wanted to check in. I was speaking to Alice last night and she offered me some interesting news."_

Of course she did. Stupid meddling sister. "You know you shouldn't listen to everything Ali says mum. Did she tell you about her boyfriend Jasper?" Let's see how honest she was with mum last night.

"_Well she promised she was telling me the truth. Are you interested in this Bella girl Edward? She sounds wonderful, and she did tell me about Jasper." _

Rolling my eyes I climb out of my car and head towards the florists front door. "Mum, I only just met Bella. But yes, if you really must know I like her, she's amazing."

"_Oh dear, that's fantastic. It's about time you meet a nice girl. Have you asked her out yet? If you haven't then you should do it today? Make sure you give her some flowers before the date and take her somewhere really nice, somewhere special."_

I know where Alice gets her ability to ask a ton of questions without taking a breath. "Mum, I am perfectly capable of going on a date. I have already asked her out, we are going out tomorrow. Now I have to go mum, I'm at the florists and then I'm off to work. I'll talk to you later."

"_Ooh. Good, make sure they are pretty flowers, just like Bella. Have a good day Edward. I love you son."_

"I love you to mum. Bye."

'Pretty just like Bella'. Pretty doesn't even begin to describe Bella, but I will buy her the most beautiful flowers I can find.

Walking into the store I am immediately hit with the scent of flowers, and an older woman looks up from behind her desk. She reminds me of my grandmother, she has her light grey hair pulled into a bun and a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello sweetie, can I help you today?" She has a very kind voice, and curious eyes.

"Good morning. I was after a bouquet of flowers for someone." Her eyes light up at my words.

"Girlfriend? Wife?" I laugh, sightly uncomfortably at her words. How in the hell am I meant to describe what Bella is to me?

I duck my head shyly, as I've started to blush. Again. "Actually neither, we are going on a date tomorrow and I wanted to send her some flowers today. Do you have any suggestions?"

She laughs kindly at my admission. "Oh sweetheart, you are so sweet. She is a very lucky girl to be going out with a man like you. There are very few gentlemen like you around these days."

I shift uncomfortably at her observation. "Ok, do you know her favourite flower or colour? That's always a good place to start."

I think back to my conversation with Bella at dinner,

"_My favourite flower has been a Lilly since I was young. My grandmother had them growing in her garden and they were always the most beautiful flowers."_

Yes, they were definitely her favourite flower. "She likes lilies. Do you have some of those?"

"_Of course I do dear." _She chuckles as she reaches for some flowers for me to choose from. I end up deciding on a mixture of the pink and white lilies. They look beautiful, just like Bella herself. Once I leave the store, having filled out a card and leaving Bella's address so that they can be delivered I head off to work.

I manage to concentrate on work for a couple of hours before thoughts of Bella interrupt. I wonder if she has gotten the flowers yet. Just as I'm wondering this my phone starts ringing. _Bella _is flashing across the screen. My heart leaps out of my chest, and my breathing accelerates.

"Hello." My heart is pounding so hard I'm afraid she can hear it over the phone.

"_Hi Edward. It's Bella. How are you today?" _God dammit! Her voice alone has made me hard. Never in my life have I ever become hard from only a woman's voice. She is truly meant for me.

I adjust my pants, yet again. "Hi Bella. I'm fantastic actually thank you. How are you?" _Fantastic._ God I'm such a tool.

"_That's good. I'm great thank you. I just wanted to call and say thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful, you didn't have to do that, thank you."_

"You're more than welcome Bella. Every girl deserves flowers." I hope that doesn't make it sound like I buy flowers for every girl I meet. Because this is actually the first time I have bought flowers for anyone other than my mum or sister. She is special to me, and she needs to know that.

"_Well thank you all the same. I've never got flowers from anyone before actually." _She giggles as she speaks, and my dick becomes even harder than it already was.

No one has ever bought her flowers before? What kind of assholes did she date before me? I will just have to give her pleanty of flowers to make up for the idiots in her past.

"Well you obviously haven't met too many nice guys before." I can tell that I'm speaking the truth, and while I want to know about any past relationships she has had, I think it might just kill me to hear about some other guy touching her, holding her, doing all the things I want to do with her. I think I'll wait to bring that up after we have been on a few dates already.

"_I think you are right. I'm sorry Edward but I have to go; otherwise I will be late for class. Have a good day."_ I don't want her to go, I want to keep listening to her voice all day, but I understand that she has to go.

"Ok, goodbye Bella. Enjoy the rest of your day."

I manage to finish work which is a miracle; I head home wishing I was heading somewhere, anywhere that Bella is. I miss her. I haven't even gone on a date with her yet and I miss her like crazy. I cook myself dinner and eventually head to bed alone.

I spend the night dreaming of brown hair, soft curves and the voice of an angel. I wake up with a raging hard on that I need to take care of if I want to function properly. The hot water falls down my back as I place my hand on my aching cock. I picture Bella's gorgeous body pressed up against the wall, and imagine that it's her small hand wrapped around me. It doesn't take long at all for me to reach my release. I'm panting as I brace my hands on the wall, god I wish Bella really was here with me right now.

As I start my day, I can't help but count down the minutes until I can see Bella again. When I can touch her and just hold her. Sooner than I realise, it's time to leave work and get ready for tonight.

At 6:30 exactly, I am knocking on Bella's apartment door. As her door opens I am met with another breathtaking site. My eyes travel from the simple silver shoes she is wearing, to the pair of black jeans that hug her curves nicely and finally up to the red tank top and leather jacket. When I reach her eyes I instantly blush. She caught the very obvious eye-fuck I just completed.

God kill me now!

I've already made myself look like a perv and I haven't even spoken yet.

Great start to the date Edward.


	5. Chapter five

A.N – I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks for the support.

I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.

Enjoy!

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

"Bella, you look amazing. These are for you." I say handing her some red roses.

"Thank you Edward, they're beautiful. Come in, I'll just put these in some water." I follow her inside. I try my best not to check out her ass, but I fail miserably. I am a man after all, and she has a spectacular ass, it really isn't my fault.

Her apartment is fairly large considering she lives alone, but everything inside screams Bella. She doesn't have fancy furniture or anything, but it all looks lovely. Actually the only fancy looking thing in her living room is her TV I notice. It suits her perfectly. She told me herself that she doesn't need or want fancy and expensive things, but that sometimes she will indulge herself, like with her car. She told me that a few months ago she splashed out and bought a brand new _Volvo SUV xc60_, because she thought she deserved something special for herself. I couldn't agree more. She deserves everything; I want to spoil her myself. If, no when she becomes my girlfriend she will have to get used to me buying her things because I want to. She deserves the world; I would give it to her if I could.

I spot some photos on a shelf and wander closer to them. There are some of Bella as a child with a man who has the same eyes, I'm assuming that it's her father. She was such a cute little girl, it's no wonder she's so beautiful now, all grown up. There is also a photo of Bella at what must have been her high school graduation; she is standing in between a girl with dark brown hair and glasses, and a boy.

"That's Ben and Angela. My only real friends from high school, they actually got engaged the other day." Bella's voice interrupts my thoughts, she sounds so close. I turn around to look at her and she is so close that I can smell her again. Oh god.

"That's pretty amazing. Not many high school couples stay together once school ends anymore. You look really happy there." I'm doing everything I can to resist pulling her into my arms and kissing her. Sometimes I wish that I never payed attention to mum and dad and their rules on behaving like a gentleman.

"Yeah it is, they belong together though. I'm so happy for them." She looks up at me through her impossibly long lashes, and I'm done. Screw the rules for the minute, I have to kiss her. I don't just want to kiss her. No I _need _to kiss her. My body is craving her touch.

I take a step closer to her, I'm almost touching her I am that close. My hand reaches up to touch her cheek, god she's so soft. I lean my head towards her, "Bella, may I. . .may I kiss you?" God, now I'm stuttering in front of her. Nice.

Bella moves even closer to me. We are now touching almost everywhere, my control won't last much longer and if she doesn't answer soon then I may just kiss her without her permission. And that is unacceptable. My parents would be rather disappointed in me if I did.

"Yes." Such a simple response, but it's all I need to hear.

I finally lower my lips to hers.

Shit her lips are so god damn soft. My hand moves to hold her neck and weave through her silky hair. My other hand shifts to hold her hip as our lips move together gently. I slowly allow my tongue to trace her bottom lip. Fuck! She tastes even better than I could have imagined. She tastes sweet and all Bella. Her hands travel up my body until they are resting in my hair, she grips my hair gently in her fists and I can't help but moan at the incredible sensation it creates. So slowly that it feels like slow motion, Bella parts her lips. I gently push my tongue into her sweet warm mouth.

Oh god! There is no way in hell that Bella can't feel my excitement now. Her tongue is soft and wet as it meets mine. I moan as our tongues continue to touch and explore her sweet little mouth. I gently ease our mouths apart with a few chaste kisses to her lips. Resting our foreheads together, I struggle to get my breathing back to normal. I'm quite proud to hear that Bella is also breathing hard, and that her hands are still buried in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Bella I just couldn't wait until the end of the night to kiss you. And please excuse my language." Geeze, if my mum ever finds out that I not only swore in front of Bella, but also kissed her before the end of our date, she will likely try and injure me. This will be mine and Bella's little secret I think.

"Edward…" My god it sounds even better when she says my name when she's breathless.

"Please don't apologise for kissing me. It was incredible. At least for me it was." She has her eyes closed as she says this, but I need her to look at me when I say what I need to say.

I use my hand to lift her face to mine, when she opens her sparkling eyes I speak. "Bella that was an incredible kiss you're right. The best I have ever had. I'm completely serious Bella." I add when I can see the disbelieving look on her face.

"It's just that my parents have always taught me to treat women with respect, and to wait until at least the end of the first date to kiss them. I couldn't wait though; you're too distracting to me. I would not have been able to focus properly if I had of waited. Now I realise that I won't be able to focus on anything but kissing you again, since I have already found out how incredible it is." My face immediately heats up as I let the last part slip out. Great, so now she's seen me swear, blush and had me basically attack her all before we have even left her house. Super.

Bella giggles at me, "It's ok Edward, really it no big deal. I'm actually really glad you kissed me now; I don't think I would have survived until the end of the night. And I'm glad that your parents taught you to be a gentleman Edward. You know I'm a fan of the classics, so why wouldn't I like to date a gentleman? Besides not many guys have manners today, it really is not attractive to have no manners." Her smile is contagious; I peck her lips again and pull away from her, taking her hand in mine. Her hand fits perfectly in mine, of course, it's like she was made specifically for me.

"Come on, let's go. If we don't leave now, I may break some more rules." I laugh as I pull her along towards the door. She laughs along with me, and grabs her purse as we leave. We walk hand in hand down to my car; I hold the door open for her and she climbs in. I accidently look straight down her top as she sits.

Shit, I only just got rid of my reaction to the kiss and now that I know what colour her bra is, I start thinking about what she would look like without the top restricting my view. I really need to stop with these pervy thoughts.

I grasp her hand as I drive my car to the restaurant; I just need to be touching her, I don't feel right if I'm not. Crazy as that sounds. We drive in comfortable silence until we arrive at the restaurant I chose.

"Thai? You're taking me to Thai for dinner?" Bella glances shyly at me as she asks, I suddenly question my plans. What if she doesn't enjoy herself?

I slowly answer her, "Yes that was the plan. Is that ok? We can go somewhere else if you would like." I can't even look at her; I can feel myself blush as I wait for her to demand that I take her somewhere else.

Suddenly I feel Bella's hand on the side of my face and I have to look up at her. "Edward this is perfect. I love Thai, and besides, as long as you're with me I really don't care where we are."

Could she be any more perfect? I lean across the console, and give her a chaste kiss. I hop out of the car and race around to get her door. Once I help Bella out of my car, I take her hand and lead her inside. "You know Bella, I actually chose Thai because the other night I heard you say it was your favourite food." I feel silly for pointing this out to her, but I have a feeling she doesn't realise how much I like her.

"You remember me saying that? Wow, I don't even remember mentioning it that night. You must have a good memory." She chuckles as I lead us towards the hostess.

"Only when it comes to you Bella." I murmur in her ear. I feel her shiver against my body and I can't help but feel a little bit smug that I was the one to cause that kind of reaction in her.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

The hostess purrs at me. She actually purrs, I didn't think any self-respecting woman did that. I pull Bella closer to me and put my arm around her waist, thinking she can help protect me from this random woman who is staring hungrily at my crotch.

"Yes it's under Cullen." I reply as coolly as possible without being rude.

She looks at the book and then back up at us. She is making me feel very uncomfortable with the staring, not to mention it's obvious that I am here with someone.

"There you are, right this way Mr. Cullen." She struts along in front of us, trying to look seductive I imagine. I hate to tell her, but she just looks ridiculous. I turn my head and kiss Bella's temple. I can only imagine what thoughts are going through her head right now. I have noticed that she doesn't see herself clearly, so I'm willing to bet that she is comparing herself to this unattractive woman in front of us. This is my only way to offer her some support and comfort right now.

The hostess leads us to the secluded table along the back that I requested, it's perfect. It has the right amount of lighting which offers a romantic setting, without being surrounded by other customers.

"Here you are Mr. Cullen. Is this to your liking?" I cannot believe her nerve, I am about to tell her how inappropriate she is being when Bella beats me to it.

"This is perfect for _Edward _and I." She is glaring at the woman as she speaks, and she possessively places her hand on my chest. Well I'm sure as hell not going to stop her from marking her territory, so to speak. I am hers completely, whether she knows it right now or not.

The Hostess glares right back at Bella, but she doesn't say anything more. She simply places our menus on the table and leaves. Thank god. I really just want to be alone with Bella without any drama tonight.

Bella sits as I hold out her chair and take her jacket from her. Holy shit! I think she should have left the jacket on if she wants me to behave like a gentleman during dinner. Her collarbones, neck and arms are on display for me, all begging for my mouth to touch them.

Bella and I talk comfortably while we decide on what to eat. I hold her hand over the table while we talk. A server walks over to our table and I immediately want to shield Bella's body. He is about 19 and is already staring at her chest.

She's mine asshole!

He ignores me, and the fact that I'm holding Bella's hand and flirts unabashedly. Thank god Bella doesn't flirt back, that would just about kill me. Actually she seems uncomfortable with the attention. I need to fix this immediately. I bring her hand to my mouth and kiss each knuckle while holding eye contact with her. Finally the kid turns with a fierce look on his face, I smile at him as I place my order, and request a bottle of wine. He stomps away with one last longing glance at MY date.

Bella's laugh draws my attention from the servers retreating form and towards her. "You look really cute when you're jealous."

Cute? She thinks I'm cute, oh god that's not good. "I am not cute Bella." I try to look serious but her smile ruins my efforts. Who am I kidding; she can call me whatever the hell she wants so long as I get to be around her.

"Yes you are. You're also handsome, kind, funny and a lot more adjectives that I won't bore you with." I can't resist, I have to kiss her again. Her lips are soft and willing as I kiss her. God I could simply kiss her all night.

We enjoy a delicious dinner together, with no further interruptions from the hormonal server. Our conversation remains comfortable and enjoyable throughout the evening. Before either of us can order dessert, I tell Bella that I have a surprise for her, but to get it we have to leave. She looks confused but willingly allows me to lead her out of the restaurant and back into my car.

"Where are we going? Please Edward, tell me." Oh no, she's pouting. I can't resist pouting especially when it's coming from Bella.

"I'm not telling. But we are here now so you'll find out in a minute." I open her door for her, and lead her through the unmarked door.

"I will leave alive right? I mean, bringing me to an unmarked building, you do remember that my dad is the chief of police right?" she has a cute little smirk on her face, I have to kiss it.

I lean down and peck her lips, chuckling slightly. "Of course I remember babe. Do you honestly think I would forget that fact?" I don't even realise that the endearment has slipped through my lips until I notice her grin. I instantly blush and look at my feet.

Bella speaks with a serious tone as she looks at me. "Edward. . .I really like hearing you call me that. No one has ever called me that before." She looks so innocent and nervous admitting that to me.

I take her face in my hands and brush her hair away from her face. "I'm glad. Now let's go inside so I can show you your surprise. I'll have to cover your eyes though. I hope that's ok?"

Bella automatically closes her eyes and waits for me to lead her inside. Once we are there I stand behind her with my arms around her waist. I lean down to whisper in her ear; and I can't help but kiss the soft skin under her ear while I'm there.

"Ok beautiful, you can open your eyes."

I hear and feel Bella's gasp. She shakily places her hands on top of mine.

"Edward, you. . .you're taking me ice skating?" her voice is barely above a whisper but I hear her. She turns in my arms to look up at me.

"Edward did you organise the fairy lights that are everywhere?"

I smile gently at her. She's spot on. I booked the entire place out just for us, and requested them to hang those little fairy light things everywhere. They were more than happy to oblige with my request thankfully.

"Yes I did. You said that you love going ice skating and that your dad used to take you all the time when you were little, but that you hadn't had the chance to go in years. So, well here we are. I hope its ok?" Bella's eyes are looking rather glassy, I hope she doesn't cry. This is meant to be a happy night for her and I.

"Once again it's perfect Edward. You're perfect." With those words Bella reaches up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to my lips. It's a fairly innocent kiss but it still manages to make me hard. Hopefully she doesn't notice.

We spend a few hours skating around the rink. Bella races around me constantly, laughing and smiling the whole time, her inner child coming out I think. We steal kisses and hugs as we skate; I have never felt this happy and carefree before. Bella brings out a side of me that I never even knew I had I've decided, and that alone is an amazing feeling.

Walking Bella to her front door is more difficult than I would have imagined. I don't want the night to end, but I know it has to. Bella turns to look at me and I place my hands on her hips. She looks up at me and licks her bottom lip. I want to lick that lip for her.

"I had a really great time tonight Edward. Thank you for the most incredible date ever."

"You're welcome Bella. I had an amazing night to. Can I please call you tomorrow? I would really like to go out with you again, as long as that is ok with you." Always give her options, its rule number five that my parents taught me.

Bella smiles coyly at me, "You can definitely call me Edward, in fact if you don't I will."

Is she flirting with me? Well Edward it is a date and you have been flirting on and off all night so of course she is. God I turn into an idiot when I'm around Bella.

"And I would like to go out with you again as well Edward."

"How does dinner at my house tomorrow sound? Unless you already have plans since it will be Friday night." Cooking her dinner, that should demonstrate some of my skills right? Oh well if I'm being entirely honest, I just want to see what she looks like in my house.

"No I don't have plans. That sounds lovely, what would you like me to bring?"

I pull her body closer to mine as I answer, "Nothing at all, just you beautiful."

I press my lips against hers and I hear and feel Bella sigh. Her hands move straight to the hair at the nape of my neck and my hands tighten on her hips in response. Bella's tongue reaches out to mine and I part my lips so that I can feel her silky wet tongue again. We continue exploring each other's mouths until I break away so we can both get some air into our lungs.

I never remove my mouth from her body. I simply move down her jaw to her ear. She moans loudly when I suck a particularly sensitive spot under her ear. I leave wet open mouthed kisses along her neck until I reach her fabulous collarbones which have been tempting me for days. Bella moans as I reach her collarbone and begin sucking and nipping at the skin there. She pulls my hair and that causes me to push my hips into her. Making it clear to her that I am hard as a rock, because there is no way she can't feel me pressed into her stomach now. I move back to her sweet mouth because I need to taste her again. I slow my frantic pace until I stop completely; leaving small kisses on her nose and forehead.

"Goodnight Bella. I will talk to you tomorrow, sweet dreams." I give her one last gentle kiss and let her out of my arms.

Once she has her front door open she turns around to face me, with a beautiful smile covering her face. "Goodnight Edward. Sleep well." She shuts her door and I wait until I hear her lock it before I leave.

As I'm driving home my phone buzzes, I wait until I'm inside my house to check it and when I do my smile becomes even bigger, if that's possible.

**Thank you for tonight Edward. No one has ever made me feel that special. Sweet dreams xxB**

I reply before I get in bed.

**You deserve to feel special everyday Bella. Have a pleasant sleep babe and I will talk to you tomorrow xxE**

As I climb in bed that night I cannot wipe the smile off my face. I have a good chance of making Bella my girlfriend officially, and I got to kiss the hell out of her. My cock hardens as I think about those kisses. The way her body felt pressed against mine, her taste and the feel of her hands on my body. I continue to go through those feelings as I stroke myself, once again it doesn't take long for my release to arrive. I clean myself up and drift off to sleep with thoughts of Bella filling my head.


	6. Chapter six

A.N – Thank you for your support it means a lot to me :-) please enjoy.

I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

My alarm wakes me on Friday morning. My morning erection, which was caused by dreams of Bella, makes going back to sleep impossible. Instead I decide to head to the shower to relieve my problem. God how I wish Bella was here to help me herself. Standing under the steaming water, I grasp my cock and begin visualising what it would feel like to have Bella's gorgeous warm mouth wrapped around me. Imagining Bella's tongue and lips sucking me causes me to reach my release in only a few strokes. Shit I'm going have to work on my control, if I plan to last longer than a teenager when we have sex for the first time.

I've decided to work from home today for a number of reasons. One, I can barely concentrate on my work, two, I want to clean the house before Bella gets here tonight. Not that I have a messy house, I'm actually a bit of a neat freak, I just want to make sure Bella likes my house. Three, if I want to cook a nice meal I will need a lot of time. So it was just easier to work from home, no one at the office will even notice I'm not there anyway.

Bella and I exchange some texts all morning; she is finishing an assignment so she can hand it in early. Which makes me happy because that might just mean that she will have more free time. Time we can spend together if I'm lucky. I miss her so much I just want 6pm to get here already, damn I'm pathetic.

Around 11 my phone rings, I'm expecting its Alice calling to ask how the date went, so I don't bother to check the caller id. Bad move.

"_Eddie!"_

Shit! "Emmet? What are you doing, shouldn't you be working? And don't fucking call me _Eddie _I hate it."

All I can hear is Em's booming laugh coming through the phone.

"_Relax. I just wanted to see why you weren't in the office today. Finally get laid last night, and wanted to stay in bed with your girl this morning? I know the feeling bro. I've done it many times before."_

God he can be so crude sometimes, but I did like the way it sounded when he said '_my girl' _I could get used to that.

"Yes Emmet, that's why I answered the phone, so that I could talk to you, when I could have stayed in bed with Bella. " I reply sarcastically. 

"_Are you serious? She's there? Why the hell did you answer the phone?"_

My god my brother is an idiot sometimes. I sure as hell would not be talking to him, or anyone else for that matter, if Bella was here.

"No Em, Bella is not here. We didn't have sex, before you ask and yes the date went well." God my siblings are annoying, they can't seem to mind their own business.

"_No sex! Dude is everything ok? You know down there for you?"_

Emmet whispers the question through the phone; however I know he will be expecting an answer from me.

"Jesus Emmet! Do you even have a filter? Everything is fine. I just have respect for Bella and I won't do anything until she's ready. I mean we only just went on our first date last night anyway."

"_Oh, well that makes sense I guess. If you need any advice or tips though for when you finally do just ask."_

He has a slight laugh in his voice as he speaks. Asshole. I hate my brother sometimes.

"I'm quite sure I'll be fine Em. I'm going now, enjoy work you ass." I hang up before he can answer.

I start pacing my kitchen as I try to think of something to cook for Bella tonight. I know she's not a very fussy eater, but I want to make sure she will enjoy it. I settle on a pasta dish I think she will like. I head off to the supermarket to get some ingredients and stock up my kitchen. On my way home I stop by a bakery to grab something nice for dessert. I can cook ok, but there is no way I can bake a dessert for us, it will be safer if I buy something. I walk in and instantly spot something I know she will love. I buy half a dozen cupcakes with vanilla frosting and head home.

Later in the afternoon as I'm chopping some vegetables my phone rings again. I reach for it hoping it's Bella since she said she would call when she finished her work.

_Dad _flashes across the screen; I swallow my disappointment and answer.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Something's up, dad normally doesn't call me during the day since we are both usually working.

"_Hello son, I'm good thanks. How are you? I haven't heard from you for a while."_

I knew it; mum put him up to this. She wants to know how the date went and is making dad be the bad guy by asking me the questions. Of course, what manipulative women we have in our family. Well if she wants information then she will just have to ask me herself.

"Dad don't bother. If mum wants to know how the date went last night she will just have to ask me herself." I can hear dad laughing loudly through the phone and I know I'm correct in my assumption.

"_Son she just loves you that's all. She wants you to be happy. Are you happy Edward? That's all we care about."_

I answer automatically, "I am dad, she makes me laugh. I'm happy when I'm with her and I know it's crazy because I haven't known her that long but it's the truth."

Dad replies immediately, _"That's not crazy Edward, she makes you happy. The time thing doesn't matter either, as long as your feelings are real. You know your mother and I only knew each other for about a month before I proposed, and look how that turned out. Now I'm not saying you should propose soon or anything, but just know that your mother and I don't judge our children's relationships on a timeline. We don't care about that and neither should you or Bella if it's meant to be."_

I love my dad. He knows exactly what to say to relieve my concerns.

"Thanks dad that means a lot. Tell mum I will call her tomorrow and tell her whatever she wants to know ok?" Dad chuckles as I make my request.

"_Ok son, have a good night with Bella. Love you."_

"Love you to dad. Bye." How the hell did he know that I was seeing Bella tonight? Psychic father.

I decide to shower quickly and change clothes before continuing with preparing dinner. As I am pulling a white t-shirt over my head, I hear my phone ringing in the kitchen. I race to answer it and am met with Bella's melodic voice.

"_Hey handsome how has your afternoon been?"_

God I've missed her voice. "Hello beautiful, it's been interesting to say the least. How has your day been? Did you finish your assignment?" I glance at the clock and see its only 5:02, another hour until she gets here.

"_I did, I just finished getting dressed. I thought I should look somewhat presentable for when I see you later." _

Her laugh sounds amazing right now; I just want her to be here with me, I want to hug her and kiss her magnificent lips.

Wait? She said she was finished, so what if I ask her to come over earlier? Would she feel pressured if I do?

"That's fantastic babe. Hey if you want you should come over here early. You can watch my amazing skills in the kitchen firsthand." I laugh as I think about my 'skills'. Cooking toast is a skill right?

"_Well I guess I could be persuaded to come over early. The offer of watching you cook _is_ very appealing."_

"I'm sure it would be a sight worth seeing." I hope she gets here soon, god I need to hold her in my arms.

I can her laughing on the other end of the phone and my smile gets bigger hearing it.

"_Ok you won me over. I'll be there in about 10minutes. Is that ok?"_

Not soon enough I think to myself. "That would be wonderful babe; I'll see you very soon."

I spend the next eight and a half minutes pacing the hallway waiting for Bella to knock. I already told the doorman I was expecting her, so he should let her in straight away. Finally I hear her knock; I nearly rip the door from its hinges just to get to Bella quicker.

She's beautiful like always. She is wearing the same pair of jeans she had on the first time I met her, and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt that shows off the perfect amount of cleavage.

I bring her into my arms for a hug as I speak, "You look beautiful babe." God she smells so good, and she fits so perfectly, I don't want to let her go.

"Well thank you. You look rather good yourself handsome." I eventually let her inside and close the door behind me. She hands me a bottle of wine. I glance at the label and recognise it as the expensive wine my mother likes.

"I have always been taught to bring something when you're a guest and flowers didn't really seem appropriate." She laughs as she speaks and I decide that I'm being rather rude. I haven't given her a kiss hello yet.

"Thank you" I say as I place the bottle on the table in the entry way, and bring her body closer to mine.

Our lips touch, and I can feel both of our bodies relaxing. Instantly my tongue is begging for entrance into her hot wet mouth. She grants me access easily, and our tongues slide together at a relaxed and unhurried pace. She moves her hand to my hair and tugs. My body's reaction is automatic, I push her up against the wall behind her, and pin her there with my hips. My hands start to roam her body. One moves up her ribs towards her breast, I skim the edge of her breast and am rewarded with a very encouraging moan from Bella. My other hand is slowly moving down to her perfect ass. I squeeze her ass and pull her body into mine so that we are even closer. My hallway is filled with the sounds of our moans and our kisses for several long minutes. I am about to lower my hand to grope her amazing breast, finally, when suddenly Bella's bag starts ringing. We pull apart quickly but I keep my arms around her. Our breathing is shallow and uneven as Bella reaches for her phone without moving from our position.

"Hello?" God did I really make her sound like that? My arms are firmly planted on each side of her head against the wall, while her free hand is fisted in my shirt holding me to her. Like I would willingly move right now, I have a major hard on that she can obviously feel. I'm not moving and humiliating myself in front of her in that way just yet.

Well I have to say I'm really glad her phone rang otherwise god knows how far things would have gone. It's too soon for sex just yet and Bella deserves better than having our first time against my hallway door. Not that we won't be revisiting this spot later on, but she deserves our first time to be special.

"Hey dad." She looks up apologetically as she listen to whatever he is saying to her. Well what a nice way to introduce her dad into this relationship.

Fuck, I start blushing as soon as her words register in my brain. I hope he doesn't suspect anything, he owns a gun after all.

"Ok I will. Yeah I love you too dad." She hangs up the phone but she won't look at me.

"I am so sorry Edward."

"What are you apologising for? I should apologise, I basically attacked you in my hallway." We both chuckle at my comment, even though it's true.

"It's just. . .I really know how to ruin the mood huh?" She lets a small chuckle escape and I laugh with her. I release her body after a minute, when I have calmed down enough not to embarrass myself further.

I take her hand and give her a tour of my place. I then lead her to the kitchen so I can finish dinner, while she enjoys a glass of wine. Dinner is a pleasant affair, we talk about everything. She opens up about why her mum left her and her father when she was younger. Apparently she never wanted children and viewed Bella as the one who ruined her happy carefree life. Honestly she doesn't deserve to be called Bella's mother, more like the incubator that was used.

We share the cupcakes I bought later that evening; they taste almost as sweet as Bella does, I definitely prefer the taste of Bella though. Geeze Edward, control your thoughts. You're a gentleman and she deserves to be treated like a princess.

Sometime later Bella reluctantly decides to head home; we spend a good half hour making out against her car before she actually gets in though. I head to bed with very dirty thoughts of all the things I would like to do with Bella, in this bed, her apartment, my office, our cars, any stable surface we can find really.

God I'm a pervert, only for Bella though.


	7. Chapter seven

A.N - I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

The morning sun is casting a golden glow across my bedroom; I can't help but think about what Bella's skin would look like right now in this light. Absolutely stunning no doubt.

I spent the entire weekend with her. Saturday we went and had a picnic in the park and spent the night watching some DVD's at her apartment. Sunday was very similar; we spent the morning having a relaxed and intimate late breakfast at a café around the corner from her apartment. We then spent the afternoon at the movie theatre. It was an incredible weekend; we shared rather innocent kisses and touches throughout the weekend. I really wanted to go a bit further with Bella physically over the weekend, but I want to make sure that we are on the same page first. I want to make Bella my girlfriend first, and I want to discuss our past relationships before anything happens. Not very pleasant conversations to have I would imagine, but we need to have them if we want to have a solid relationship together.

My cell phone ringing brings me out of my daydreams. _Bella _it says.

My heart starts pounding and my breathing picks up. God the things she does to me and she's not even in the room with me.

"Good morning babe. How are you this morning?"

"_Morning handsome. I'm good, just missing you a bit." _She misses me. Thank god it's not just me. God I want to see her right now.

"Oh really? I miss you to. I know we spent the weekend together but I do. Does that freak you out?" How can it not freak her out a bit? Most girls would run away screaming if I said that to them.

She laughs lightly as she responds. _"No it doesn't, I'm actually glad you miss me."_

"Thank god for that babe. I can't wait to see you tonight. What time do you finish class?"

"_My class ends at about 5pm. What time would you like me to come over?"_

I want you here now, I think to myself. "How about 5:30?" I say instead.

"_That's perfect. You really don't have to cook Edward, we can order something." _

"Don't like my cooking beautiful?" I ask, laughing the whole time.

"_What? No Edward that's not it at all. You're a fantastic cook; I just meant that I don't want you to go to any trouble for me."_

God she's cute.

But doesn't she know that I want to do these things for her, whether it's cooking her dinner or just buying her some flowers.

"Babe, I'm kidding. I like doing things for you; and it really isn't any trouble anyway."

"_God you're mean. Making me feel bad about offending your cooking skills" _She's giggling away so I know she's not too mad. Man I just want to hold her so bad right now.

"_Edward I'm sorry but I have to go, your sister is knocking on my front door ready for class. If I don't talk to you before tonight, then I will see you at your apartment later. Bye handsome."_

Damn Alice. "Ok beautiful, I'll see you then, have a good day. Bye." I actually wonder why Alice hasn't called me all weekend, I was sure she would want to know how things with Bella are going. Maybe Bella already told her everything.

I decide to start my day and head into work. The faster this day goes, the sooner I'll get to see Bella. Around lunch time Emmet sticks his head into my office.

"Hey Edward, how was your weekend?" the smug grin on his face immediately has me on alert.

"It was good Em, how was your weekend? Did you and Rose enjoy visiting her parents?"

"Of course little brother, Mr and Mrs Hale love me. Not to mention Rose and I finally got to christen her childhood bedroom. Man that was awesome."

"Em! Way too much information, I don't want to hear about your sex life. How the hell have you not had sex in her bedroom until now anyway?" I ask surprised.

Before he can answer I cut him off, "you know what? Never mind, I really don't want to know why it took you that long."

Em laughs loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls of my office.

"Dude I just figured since you're not getting any, you might want to live vicariously through me."

I turn bright red at Em's comment, Christ he is annoying. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. Now did you actually want something, or did you just come in here to piss me off?"

"Wow, chill out Ed. I actually came in to see if you wanted to grab a beer with me and some of the other guys from the office after work?"

Oh, well that was nice of him I guess. "Sorry Em, I'm actually cooking Bella dinner tonight, but thanks for the invitation."

Don't blush, don't blush, do NOT blush. Dammit! I blush as soon as the giant grin appears on his face.

"Oh really? Well that is definitely better than a beer with us guys. You going to make your move tonight?"

"My move?" What the hell is he talking about? I already made my move; she's dating me isn't she?

"Yeah, you know, have sex with her. You guys have already been on a date or two, so what's stopping you?"

"Not everyone has sex straight away Em. She's not even my girlfriend yet."

Emmet just laughs at me. He really is an ass. How Rose puts up with him I'll never know.

"She doesn't have to be your girlfriend to have sex Edward; didn't you learn anything from me in high school?"

"I did actually, I learnt how to _not_ get an STI, and that girls who sleep with a guy straight away usually don't care how you treat them. Why do you think I treat girls they way I do Em?"

He looks like he's thinking really hard about what I just told him. No doubt he's wondering if he should be offended or not by what I said.

"Alright fair point. Your right you know." He doesn't elaborate just looks out my window with a strange expression on his face.

I try to lighten the mood, "I usually am, but what about this time." Emmet cracks a small smile at me. I patiently wait for him to sort his thoughts.

After a few minutes he speaks. "Girls who sleep with a guy straight away don't care about how you treat them. They don't care if you ignore them the next day, or if you don't call them again. I'm ashamed of the way I treated girls in high school Edward. I didn't even realise it until I met Rose. Did you know that we waited until a whole month after we started dating to have sex?"

I'm sure I have a stunned expression on my face but I can't help it. My brother, the guy who had a different girl each week, waited a month to have sex with Rose. Wow, he really loves her. I always knew he did, but this just confirms it.

"You look surprised Edward, I know everyone thought I would never settle down, that I would just continue to sleep around, but as soon as I met Rose I knew I couldn't do it anymore." Even though Emmet and I are close, he has never openly talked about his past conquests, unless he's drunk he avoids the topic altogether. I can understand why, but sitting here listening to him say he's ashamed, I'm not sure how to comfort him.

"Emmet, there's no reason to be ashamed of how you acted with girls when you were a teenager. You're not like that at all anymore; you haven't been for a long time. Rose loves you, past and all. That shows just how much she loves you Em; if she can move past it then you can to. Together."

"Thanks Edward. I know I make fun of you and tease you about acting like a gentleman all the time, but I just want you to know, I'm really glad you weren't like me when it came to girls. I think it would have killed me to see you with a different girl each week and known it was partly my fault, my influence. I'm glad one of us could make mum and dad proud when it comes it the opposite sex."

"Emmet, mum and dad don't care about that. They love you. They were just always worried that when you got older you wouldn't have that one person next to you who makes everything better. That you would be alone. But you have Rosalie, and she would do anything for you."

Finally Em's eyes start to get back the spark they normally have. "Yeah you're right, she would. And I would do anything for her as well. Hell I punched that ex-boyfriend of hers pretty damn well in college." He laughs at the memory, and I have to admit I chuckle as I remember that day as well.

"If you don't mind me asking Em, how did Rose make you realise that you didn't want that kind of life anymore?"

Em looks at me with a sad smile on his face. "Well aside from the fact I was pretty sure I was in love with her, we got talking one night and I was telling her about you and Alice and our childhood. She asked me how I would feel if Alice came to me today, saying she had slept with some guy and that he ignored her and never called her again. I thought about it, and I know I would want to beat the shit out of the guy who thought he could treat our sister that way, just use her like that. I told Rose that and she said that it could still happen one day to Alice, because there are so many assholes out there that just want to use girls for sex. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it that way before, so I decided that instant that I would never do anything like that again, and that I would do everything in my power to protect Alice from those sorts of guys."

I'm honestly stumped. Rosalie is an incredible woman; it's clear how much she loves Emmet, even back then when they had just met. I have no idea how to respond to Emmet right now, I want to comfort him I just don't know how to.

"Emmet, I'm glad Rose made you see things differently. I'm sure Alice appreciates it as well, to know that's why you protect her the way you do."

Emmet again laughs, I'm glad he's getting back to himself. "Yeah she just loves how overprotective we are. How many boyfriends have we scared away? At least Jasper seems like a good guy. . . Ok well thanks for listening, I'm off little brother, I've got some work to finish. Have a good night with Bella."

I watch him head out my office door, "Bye Emmet, have a good night. And Emmet?" I wait until he looks back at me to continue, "You can always talk to me about anything." He nods then walks out my door.

I spend the rest of my afternoon shifting my focus between, work, Bella, and everything that Emmet told me earlier. I never knew Emmet felt that way about everything, I always thought he ignored his emotions, but I guess I was wrong.

Finally I unlock my front door. It's about 5:20 so Bella will be here very soon, thank god! I really need to hold her; I need the comfort she brings when she's in my arms. I shed my jacket and loosen my tie on the way to my kitchen. I open the fridge and pull out the ingredients I will need to prepare dinner.

With my sleeves rolled up I start chopping some vegetables so that I can roast them. As I'm cutting the last potato there is a knock on my door. Seconds later I'm opening the door and pulling Bella inside and into my waiting arms.

She's so soft and she smells incredible. Her arms go around my waist as I inhale her scent, and bury my face in the crook of her neck.

"Hey handsome." He voice is muffled by my chest but I can still hear her. I pull her even closer to me and tighten my arms around her.

"Is everything ok? Not that I don't love your hugs Edward, because I do, but you seem a little tense."

She can already tell when something is bothering me, one week and she can already tell. I am going to marry this girl one day.

Whoa! Marry? God she's not even your girlfriend yet, getting ahead of yourself there Edward.

"Hi Beautiful, yeah I'm fine I just had a strange conversation with Emmet today and I missed you like crazy." I chuckle as I pull back; I kiss her lips chastely and lead her towards the kitchen never removing my arms from around her. I _need _to be touching her, even just holding her hand brings me comfort.

"Is everything ok with Emmet?" she sounds so concerned, I kiss her temple as she sits down on the bar stool. So soft.

"Yeah he's fine; we just had a bit of a chat at work about some stuff. It's all ok though babe. Would you like a glass of wine, a beer, or some juice or water?" I offer her some drinks as I walk to the fridge. Never taking my eyes from hers as I walk backwards.

"Hmm, so many choices." She giggles as she pretends to think with her hand on her chin. God she's adorable.

"How about a beer?"

"Anything you want babe. Is everything ok? You don't really drink beer unless you're stressed." She looks at me like I have three heads. Did she not realise that I notice every little thing about her and that we _did_ spend the entire weekend together so I should have learnt some things about her by now.

"Everything's fine, I just spent the whole day with your sister. After our class this morning she decided that I needed to go shopping with her and Rosalie. So I've spent most of the day wandering around stores with them non-stop."

I understand completely, Alice and shopping equal a headache and sore feet. "I'm sorry babe; she's lethal when she's shopping. At least you got to spend some more time with Rosalie during it all."

She kisses my cheek when I hand her the beer, and oh god I start blushing. Thankfully she doesn't comment on that fact as I go back to preparing dinner.

"Yeah Rosalie is pretty awesome. She helped keep me sane while Alice went crazy in the stores. They are actually dragging Angela and I to their monthly girls' night." She has a wonderful smile on her face and is laughing slightly. She's perfect.

"Well that will be fun. I'm glad Alice is inviting you and Angela, she doesn't have many girlfriends. They always just wanted to hang out with her in high school so that they could get to Em. She always sort of stayed away from girls after she realised that."

Bella looks a bit sad at that, but she jumps down from her stool and walks around to stand next to me. She rests her hand on my lower back, and I have to hold in the moan that is threatening to come out of my mouth at her innocent touch.

"That must have been really hard for her, two good looking older brothers, who everyone wants to date. And I'm glad she's my friend to, I've never really been the girl who has loads of friends either."

"Two brothers? I only said Emmet, girls didn't like me in high school Bella, and the few that did, were only interested in my money or my name anyway." Her hand hasn't moved, and I'm about to throw her onto the counter and have my way with her if she's not careful.

"That's not what Alice told me." She has a small smirk on her face as she glances up at me. Bloody Alice.

"Anyway is there anything I can help with? You have things for a salad here, would you like me to make that?"

As much as I don't want her to lift a finger, I want her as close to me as possible.

"That would be very nice Bella." I kiss her temple as I turn to the oven.

As we work I tell her about my conversation with Emmet. Bella just continues working as I tell her everything about my childhood and growing up with a brother like Emmet. She allows me to get everything off of my chest without interrupting my thoughts, god she's incredible. She walks up behind me as I stand at the stove once I have finished talking and hugs me from behind. She rests her cheek in-between my shoulder blades and rests her hands on my stomach. I've never felt anything more incredible than Bella's arms around me, comforting me and soothing me.

I turn around in her arms and wrap mine around her; I leave small kisses on the top of her head as I inhale her scent. I pull away from her embrace and lift her up so she is sitting on the counter.

Pushing thoughts of _that _dream out of my mind I step closer to stand between her legs. I cup Bella's smooth cheek in my palm and gently kiss her. Her lips are soft and warm as I tilt my head to deepen the kiss. Bella's hands rest on my waist as we kiss, and I keep my hands on the back of her neck and her cheek, holding her to me. As our tongues meet Bella wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me to her. I can feel her heat through her jeans and my slacks; I resist the urge to thrust against her. There will be time for that later I think to myself. Suddenly Bella pulls on my hair and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan, I can feel her smile against my mouth. I slowly pull away and shift my hands to rest on her hips. I leave a few kisses on the column of her neck as we both try to slow our breathing. God I cannot get enough of her taste.

"Wow."

"Exactly what I was thinking handsome." She smiles coyly at me as she plays with the hair at the nape of my neck. God I love when she does that, it feels incredible.

I try to get my head clear so that I can talk to her; I need to ask her a question. Not leaving our embrace I finally decide to just ask.

"Bella I was wondering. . . I . . . god I feel like a teenager." I mutter the last part under my breath but I think she caught it.

One hand moves to the side of my face, bringing my eyes back to focus on hers. "Edward what is it? You can ask me anything?" she looks at me with the kindest expression on her face and I know she is being completely truthful.

I take a deep breath to prepare, "Bella, would you be my girlfriend? Exclusively?" I suddenly blurt out. Nice work Edward.

I'm staring at the silver necklace Bella is wearing, I can't look her in the eye right now, and not to mention the fact that I'm blushing like mad, because of the dorky question I just asked her.

"Edward." Her voice is so soft and kind, I can't help but look up to see what her expression is.

I'm shocked with the sight I am met with. Bella has the hugest smile on her face and her eyes are glowing with happiness.

"Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend." I don't think I have ever felt this happy before, in fact I know that I haven't. She said she would be my girlfriend.

"And about the exclusive thing. I don't know about you, but I've been treating this as an exclusive relationship since you asked me out." She shyly answers.

My smile becomes even bigger, and I lean forward to kiss Bella. No, I lean forward to kiss my _girlfriend_ Bella_. _God damn I like the way that sounds.

"Me too beautiful, only you." I finally manage to say once I reluctantly remove my lips from Bella's.

As I open my eyes I notice the look on Bella's beautiful face, it looks like confusion but I'm not sure what she is confused about.

"What's wrong beautiful? I know it was quick Bella, but I really like you." That is the only thing I can think of that may be bothering her. She looks up at my face for a minute before she speaks.

"No Edward it's not that. The time thing doesn't bother me at all, it's just. . ."

I don't rush her, I simply keep my hands on her hips, rubbing what I hope are soothing circles into her flesh.

"It's just I don't really understand _why _you want _me_ to be your girlfriend." She looks so sad, I have to fix this, she needs to understand the depths of my feelings for her.

"Bella you are amazing, why wouldn't I? You're smart, funny, beautiful, caring, and honest and you are perfect for me. I want you to be my girlfriend because _I_ want to be the one you come to when you're sad or upset. _I_ want to be the lucky bastard who gets to call you his, who gets to hold you and kiss you, just because I can, because I _want _to. I want to know what it's like to wake up with you in my arms and fall asleep with you there. Bella I've always thought I would never find the person that I not only wanted, but _needed, _to be with, I thought I was destined to be alone. But then you came along, and as cliché as it sounds, everything felt right, it felt the way it should feel when your complete. I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out but it's the truth, and I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I just had to tell you how I feel."

Once my rambling finally stops I take a deep breath and look up at Bella. Shit! She has tears falling down her sweet face; well I have obviously freaked her out enough for one day.

I idly wonder if she still wants to stay for dinner or if she would prefer to just get the hell away from me now.

"Edward. . ." She sniffles and wipes away some tears. Instead of hitting me like I expect, she pulls me by my tie until our lips meet.

Her warm tongue immediately runs across my bottom lip and I grant her access straight away. I'm confused as hell, but if she wants to kiss me I'm sure as hell not going to stop her.

As our tongues dance together I let my hands roam up and down her back. Bella nibbles on my bottom lip and I pull her hips flush against mine, my erection is nestled perfectly between us. I trail kisses down her jaw until I reach her ear. I suck and bite on her ear lobe; she moans loudly and pushes my head closer to her body. I begin sucking on the spot just below her ear; she seems to really enjoy it when I do that. By the time I move my mouth from her neck I'm positive I have left a mark, but I really can't seem to care about being a gentleman when she has her hands in my hair and is rubbing her warm heat against the growing bulge in my pants.

Before my dream can become a reality, the oven timer goes off. I very slowly and reluctantly pull my lips away from Bella's.

I rest our foreheads together as we both continue to pant. My god she is incredible. Screw dinner, I'd be happy to just kiss her for the rest of the night. And maybe a bit more groping if I'm being completely honest.

Once Bella catches her breath she starts speaking again. "Edward that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I really want to be your girlfriend Edward, I'm sorry I freaked out a bit. And Edward, the time thing really doesn't matter to me. You're not like anyone I have ever met before, you're special. You are perfect for me Edward."

We stay there just smiling at each other until I remember that dinner is still in the oven. I let go of Bella and tell her to go pick out a movie for us to watch as we eat, while I get dinner served.

I can hear her looking through my DVD's in the living room "Is there anything in particular you would like to watch Edward?"

So thoughtful. "Anything you want babe. As long as I get to sit next to you on the couch I don't really care Bella." I can hear her laughing as I dish up the vegetables.

I reach the living room with our food and fresh beers, when Bella's wonderful ass stops me in my tracks. I don't even realise that she has turned around and is smirking at me until she coughs lightly. Damn! I guess she caught me.

"It's not my fault that you have a spectacular ass Bella. You really shouldn't display it like that, it's mean." I manage to mumble.

Bella just giggles as she reaches for a plate and kisses my cheek. Once I sit down I take notice of what DVD she chose. I have to admit I was expecting one of Alice's girly movies, I noticed over the weekend that she has some in her collection. However the menu lighting up my TV screen makes my heart melt.

She chose one of my anime DVD's taken from a comic book that I like. I can't help but reach over and kiss the side of her neck, wow I think I have a neck fetish; I always seem to want to kiss her neck.

"You said it was one of your favourites, and I haven't seen it, so I thought it would be perfect." She admits with a small shrug.

She doesn't realise it, but her acceptance of my nerdy nature is amazing. No other girl has ever been accepting of it, I guess it's another thing that proves she was made for me.

We eat dinner while watching the DVD. Bella curls up on my side resting her head on my shoulder after we finish eating. She feels so right in my arms. By the end of the movie I am laying with my back against the couch and Bella is resting in front of me with her back pressed against my chest. It's so comfortable, when our second DVD ends and Bella yawns I don't want to let her go, I want to stay like this. One day soon I am going to get her to spend the night; I need to hold her in my arms for a whole night.

Standing next to Bella's car, I have her pushed up against the door, her wonderful hands keep moving over the muscles in my back and tugging on my hair, shudders ripple through my body at the sensations she is creating. One of my hands moves to Bella's magnificent ass and my other finally moves to grasp her breast.

So soft! Her breast fits in my hand perfectly, I can feel her nipple pebble through her bra and the thin shirt she has on. God I can't wait to taste them and feel them against my hands without her clothing in the way.

"God Edward, you feel so good." Bella moans.

Bella's mouth moves to my jaw, she trails hot, wet open-mouthed kisses up to my ear. She sucks and licks on the soft skin there and I push my body harder into her hers. My cock rubs against her stomach, offering me some friction.

"Edward." Bella says rather huskily in my ear. I moan at the sound of her voice and the feel of her body pressed into mine.

"I really should be going. As much as I'm enjoying myself, I don't really feel like giving your security guard a free show." She's breathing hard, and as she says the words her hands tighten in my hair, telling me that she really doesn't want to stop.

"Shit! You're right. I completely forgot where we were. I apologise Bella." I blush as I pull away and remove my hands from her body. Well done Edward that was a very gentlemanly thing to do now wasn't it?

She steps towards me and puts both of her hands on my chest; she stretches onto her tip-toes and presses a couple of kisses to my jaw.

"Edward don't apologise, I was enjoying myself. You never have to apologise for kissing me. I mean . . . after all you are my _boyfriend_." She smiles at me and I can't help but smile in return. She called me her boyfriend. I _really_ like the sound of that. 

"Ok I won't apologise for kissing you. What are your plans for tomorrow babe?" I really want to spend the day with her since I have the day off, but I'm not sure if she has class work that she needs to do.

She shyly looks up at me through her eyelashes, god she can't do that. I already have barely any restraint left.

"Nothing, I have a completely free day. Will you spend it with me? I know you have the day off but if you're not busy."

"I am never too busy for you Bella. How about I pick you up at 10 and we can go have an early lunch, then maybe relax with some DVD's or something?"

"Mmm, that sounds like a perfect plan. What if we go back to your place, you have an amazing view of the city handsome, and I can make us some dessert for after lunch to go with our DVD's?"

"Absolutely perfect babe." I kiss her one more time and open her door for her. I wait until her car has disappeared completely before I head back inside.

As I entre the lobby I look up and see Sam our evening security guard sitting at his desk with a shit-eating grin on his face. I blush instantly of course.

"Evening Mr. Cullen."

"Good evening Sam." I reply politely. I can hear him chuckling as I head to the elevator, where a cold shower is definitely in order.

My dreams that night are filled of me taking Bella against her car, her moans, her smell and her soft skin floating through my mind as I sleep.

Thanks for reading :-) I hope everyone is enjoying the story. xx


	8. Chapter eight

A.N –

I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

9:03, is that too early to call Bella?

God I need her, my bed feels empty and my dreams last night were extremely vivid, not to mention x-rated. I don't think I can call myself a gentleman anymore, not with the thoughts I keep having of Bella. Last night my dreams centred on me pleasuring Bella with my tongue and fingers, god I can still taste her on my tongue. With the memories of my dream at the front of my mind I lower my arm from where is has been resting behind my head to grip my straining cock. After only a couple of hard stokes my muscles tense and my release lands on stomach. As I clean myself up my phone alerts me to a new text message.

**Morning handsome, I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to know if you have a preference between cookies or brownies? xxB**

**Good morning beautiful, you didn't wake me, but even if you did it wouldn't matter. Hmm, cookies and brownies. Honestly as long as they have chocolate I'm happy ;) xxE**

I decide to get dressed as I wait for Bella to reply, I have a couple of hours until I have to pick her up, so I head towards the living room where my baby grand sits. As I'm about to sit down my phone buzzes in my pocket.

**Chocolate huh? Well I'll see what I can do for you ;) Well handsome I'm off to the gym, but I will see you very soon. xxB**

**The gym? Don't tease too many guys while you're there babe. Bye beautiful I'll see you soon. xxE**

Did she have to tell me she was going to the gym, now I'm rock hard again. I think we will be having a trip to the gym together _very_ soon.

A knock on my front door brings me out of my playing. I glance at the clock on my way to answer the door. 10:15am. Only 45minutes until I can see Bella again, thank god.

Opening my front door, I am met with not only my mum's smiling face but also my sister's. Shit, no good can come from this.

"Son, it's so good to see you." My mother gushes as she pulls me into a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Edward! Can't a mother visit her son on his day off?" the smirk on her face tells me this is a rhetorical question. I move to the side to allow them both to enter my apartment.

Alice hugs me on her way past; she has a smug grin on her face that I want to get rid of.

"Good morning Edward. How has your weekend been?" the glint in her eyes is clearly visible, she knows everything, I can tell.

"It was fine Ali, how was your weekend? You and Jasper spend a nice weekend together?" If she wants to act like this then I can to.

Alice glares at me as she takes a seat in my kitchen, completely ignoring my question. "What are you two doing here? Not that I don't love having you guys stop by, it's just that I have plans and I have to leave soon."

Mum's eyes brighten at my words and Alice's expression becomes smug.

"Oh we're sorry son; we just wanted to stop by before our spa appointment this morning."

As mum is talking I notice Alice glancing down the hall towards my bedroom. What the hell is she looking at? It's not like my décor has changed at all since she was last here. They way she's craning her neck, it's as if she's trying to see into my bedroom, like she's trying to see if. . . . . fuck! She thinks Bella is here.

"She's not here Alice; you can stop breaking your neck trying to see if she's in my bedroom." I have a glare on my face but I really don't care right now.

"I was not! I was just admiring the photo you have hanging in the hall." Even mum struggles to hide her laugh at Alice's denial.

"Ok fine, mum, Alice go ahead and ask whatever questions you want now, because I have to pick Bella up in a few minutes." Both of them smile at me, such a nosy family, god.

Mum answers first, "Where did you take her for the first date? Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet? Where are you taking her today? When can your father and I meet her?"

Alice decides to be helpful and voice her questions the second mum is finished. "Have you had sex yet? Please tell you have kissed her already?"

I start blushing as I try to answer as many questions as I can. "I took her out to Thai and then ice skating for the first date. Yes I asked her to be my girlfriend, you can't meet her for awhile and Alice, there is no way I am answering your questions. There. Now if you will excuse me I have to go."

Mum is beaming at me and Alice is glaring, I guess my answers weren't good enough for her. I walk both of them out as I leave to get Bella. Mum gives me a hug and tells me to have a good day with Bella. Alice just looks at me, "I will just ask Bella everything you know."

I roll my eyes, of course she will. I'm surprised she hasn't already actually. I drive straight to Bella's, my body is craving hers. I need to see her; I don't feel right without her near me. A few minutes after saying goodbye to mum and Alice, I am knocking on Bella's front door.

Bella opens the door; my breathing accelerates at the sight. She is wearing a blue sundress with a small white cardigan covering her arms. Look at those legs. I want them wrapped around my naked waist so bad, I'm ready to combust.

Her arms wrap around my neck and mine instantly go around her tiny waist. I inhale her delicious scent, would it be strange if I ask her to roll around in my bed and closet so that everything smells like her?

"Hello beautiful, god I missed you. Mmm, you smell incredible babe." I feel her chuckle against my neck.

"I missed you to handsome, and you smell pretty damn good yourself." I turn my head so I can kiss her delectable lips.

I break the kiss before we can get carried away; we decide to walk around to the café since it's such a lovely day.

A few hours and a trip to the grocery store later, we are standing in my kitchen as I watch Bella bake cookies. She looks so perfect cooking in my kitchen, god I want her here permanently. Let's not get carried away Edward, you haven't even slept with her yet.

Once Bella's cookies are in the oven we settle on the couch to watch a DVD. Half way through our DVD Bella gets up to take the cookies out of the oven. When she comes back I pull her onto my lap, I need her closer. She straddles my lap and her hands go straight to my hair. Our kisses start out gentle and slow. The second she bites my lip though, my tightly wound control snaps. I pull her body down onto my cock, my tongue thrusts into her warm mouth and I start pushing my hips up into her body. She moans and starts grinding down onto me. I don't know how long we spend just kissing, groping and grinding on one another; but my living room is filled with the sounds of our moans and the sound of our lips coming together repeatedly.

My climax is building and I'm certain Bella's is to, judging by the frantic pace she is moving at as she grinds on me. Seconds later Bella's body tenses above mine and her hands pull my hair at an almost painful level.

"Oh god Edward!" she moans into my ear, fuck, that's my undoing.

My orgasm follows right after; my lips latch onto her neck as I find my release. "Fuck! Bella." I growl around her skin as I climax.

We sit unmoving for some time, just breathing each other in. Eventually I pull back to look at her. "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Bella holds my face in both of her hands as she speaks. "Edward that was incredible, please don't apologise for sharing something like that with me."

She's right, of course she is. I have never done anything like that before, and I'm glad that I got to share it with Bella.

Suddenly Bella starts laughing against my chest; I look up at her waiting for her to explain what is so funny.

"Since we have started dating you have always kept a check on your language, I like that don't get me wrong, but I don't think you realised that you said fuck just before." She has a small smirk on her face as she says this. God dammit she's right.

We both clean ourselves up and then cuddle up on the couch together with some of the fresh cookies that Bella made. Sometime later I am laying flat on my back on the couch with Bella lying on top of me, she's so damn light I realise.

"Bella can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer but I'm just curious." I continue to run my fingers through her hair. God it's so soft, and it smells incredible.

She doesn't lift her head but I feel her body tense slightly. "Of course you can Edward, that's part of a relationship right? Communication."

I don't know if she wants an answer for that but I give her one anyway. "It is, or so I'm told. I was just wondering about your past relationships?"

Thank god she can't see how badly I'm blushing right now. Why is this so embarrassing to ask? I've seen her orgasm yet I can't ask her a simple question, what is wrong with me?

"There isn't all that much to tell really." She sits up slightly so she can look at me.

She sighs quietly, "Edward I really have no experience when it comes to relationships and the physical stuff. I didn't date until the end of high school. I was a late bloomer, so to speak, and my father owning a gun probably didn't help either." She chuckles quietly at that.

"The first boyfriend I had lasted about 6months, nothing more than some kisses happened. I lost my virginity when I was 18, to some asshole; I'm one of those clichéd girls who regrets her first time. He's the only guy I've slept with, after him I kind of decided that I should wait I guess, sounds stupid I know, but I didn't like the way I felt after I slept with him, so I decided it was best to avoid relationships and guys. Since starting college I've gone on a handful of dates, usually as a favour for someone. You know the friends who make you go on a double date with them and their boyfriend, and some desperate friend of the boyfriends. Like I said I have no experience Edward, it's one of the reasons I was surprised you even asked me out in the first place."

Towards the end of her speech Bella begins lowering her eyes until she is staring at my chest. She looks embarrassed and sad. I don't want her feeling that way.

I tilt her chin up until I can see her eyes, "Bella I don't care about that, I don't have much experience either, I'll explain that in a minute I promise. I just need you to clarify something first. How did you feel after your first time? You said you didn't like how you felt, can you explain that please?" A million horrible thoughts are flying through my mind right now and I need to know if he hurt her in any way.

She looks at me with wide worried eyes, "You. . .you want me to tell you about my first time? Wouldn't that be really uncomfortable for both of us?"

"It will be, I'm sure. But baby I think we need to; it will help us understand better what we have both been through. Don't get me wrong the thought of some guy touching you that way pisses me off, but I need to know babe."

She sits up fully with her legs resting on either side of my thighs; I follow her lead and sit up resting against the arm of the couch, holding Bella's hips in my hands so that she doesn't move off of me. I have a feeling I will need all the contact possible when I hear this.

Bella takes a deep breath and places her shaky hands on my chest. "We had gone out a couple of times, we met through friends. Anyway, I was with him one day and we were fooling around and the next thing I know we were having sex. That sounds stupid and makes it sound like I'm lying but I'm not. It didn't hurt, it was just. . .shit I don't know how to say this without going into detail. I'm so sorry Edward but you asked for the truth, so I'm just going to say it. It lasted no joke about 3minutes, and once he came he climbed off me, cleaned himself up and then just threw my clothes on the bed for me. I was embarrassed, humiliated, and ashamed and I felt like a used whore. I didn't hear from him again until the following week, it was around 10pm and he had been out, I'm assuming he didn't find any willing girls at the pub because he wanted me to come over for awhile. I just forgot all about the incident and moved on. So there you are, you know the fantastic story of my first time." Bella laughs humourlessly as she finishes talking.

My fists are clenched and my muscles are tense. Some son-of-a bitch treated my girl like a piece of trash; I swear to god if I ever see this guy I will beat the shit out of him. Hell, Emmet will be more than willing to help me, he already sees her as part of the family just as Alice's friend. The fact that she's my girlfriend now will just increase the protectiveness he feels over her.

"I'm sorry Edward; I should have never agreed to tell you that." Bella tries to leave my embrace, but there is no way in hell I am letting her leave.

I grasp her hips even tighter, "Bella. . . I'm glad you told me. The first thing I need you to understand Bella, is that you are not a whore. He is an asshole for treating you that way, you deserve so much more. Second, I promise I will never treat you that way Bella, I care about you so much and I never want to hurt you, in any way. I'm not in this for sex. I mean I would like to get to that stage with you, but I just want to be with you, sex or not."

A very small smile twitches at the corners of her mouth, it's a start. "Can I tell you about my past relationships, or would you prefer to wait until another time?"

Bella looks a bit unsure but nods her head, "Now please. I doubt I will enjoy hearing this but you're right, I need to know."

I lean forward to give her what I hope is a comforting chaste kiss on her lips.

"I've only had three girlfriends. . ."

She speaks before I can continue, "What? How the hell is _that _possible? Have you seen _you_ Edward?"

I chuckle at her disbelieving tone of voice. "It's the truth babe. Girls only showed an interest in me because of my looks and my money. I learnt early on that girls didn't like me for me. They hated that I was a nerd, that I enjoyed studying and hated going out to parties, yet they still flirted with me and tried to get me to notice them and sleep with them, all because of my name and the fact that my parents had money. My first girlfriend was similar to your first boyfriend; it was all very innocent, just some kisses every now and then. My second girlfriend was my first. It was horrible, awkward, and uncomfortable and I didn't even come. She is the only girl I've slept with, my last girlfriend just wanted my money, so I refused to sleep with her in case anything happened. She was just the type of person to get pregnant on purpose just so she could get your money. I didn't trust her and anyway I didn't _want _to sleep with her. Like I said Bella, I really have no experience either. I was thinking though, if we take our time and don't rush anything, we can share those experiences, _together._ I think deep down I knew I was waiting to meet you, so that I could share all those feelings and experiences with _you_."

Bella is just straddling my lap staring at my face; I can't tell if she is happy or upset. "Edward I'm sorry you have had such shitty experiences with girls in the past, but I'm kind of glad you're not that experienced either. I really want to experience those things for the first time with you too."

I crush her body to mine in a huge hug, this woman is absolutely perfect. How the hell did I get so lucky?

After a minute or two I pull back from Bella, a thought has just occurred to me. "Bella does that mean you just had your first orgasm tonight?"

She blushes and looks down, "My first orgasm delivered by someone else, yes."

Holy fuck! Does that mean she. . .she touches herself? Jesus I will definitely have to see that for myself.

"Hmm, well there is our first 'first' together." I laugh at her and she giggles in return.

We spend some more time that afternoon just talking, curled up in each other's arms the whole time. I drive her home after dinner, and spend about an hour kissing and groping her on her couch. I reluctantly leave and head home sometime later.

I entre my kitchen to grab a beer, I take a sip and realise I have to do something, anything to take my mind off the asshole who hurt my girlfriend.

I don't know how long I spend punching the shit out of my punching bag, but I'm drenched in sweat and I'm breathing hard. I pull my shirt off and wipe the sweat off my face. I land about three more hits on the bag when suddenly my brother's voice alerts me to the fact that there are people standing behind me.

I turn around expecting to see my brother with a smug grin on his face, but instead I am met with the concerned faces of my father and my brother.

"What are you guys doing here? It's like 9:30." I'm panting as I speak, but I'm really confused as to what they are doing here this late on a weeknight.

"Son is everything ok? We've been standing here for about 10minutes and you haven't stopped. Are you ok?"

I look at my dad with what I can tell is a defeated expression upon my face, he instantly steps forward.

"I'm fine dad, Bella and I had a talk about our past relationships this afternoon, and I didn't really like some of what I heard, that's all."

Both dad and Em have sympathetic looks on their faces, but it's not what they think.

"Guys it's not just me being jealous. We both have practically no experience and the only guy Bella has slept with was a fucking asshole!"

Fuck! My fits' clench automatically just thinking about the way he treated her.

"Edward man, no guy likes hearing about their girlfriends' ex, especially when it's the guy who took their virginity."

I know Emmet is trying to calm me down, but he doesn't understand yet.

"I wish it was like that Em, I really do, but it's not. He made her feel like a dirty whore, he didn't call her until a week later when he was out looking for girls and couldn't find any, so he called her instead. Fuck! He knew she was a virgin and he didn't even make sure she was ok. Three minutes later he threw her her clothes like she was a fucking hooker that he was done with." I'm pacing and pulling at my hair as a talk.

"Fuck! That explains why she text me. I'm going to kill the bastard." Emmet mutters under his breath.

"Who text you? Emmet did Bella text you tonight?" I know I'm begging but I can't help it. Dad grabs hold of my shoulders so I stop pacing as I wait for Em to answer.

"She did. I was with dad when I got it. All it said was that she had a feeling you were pretty pissed off tonight and might like to talk to someone who wasn't her. And for the record Edward, I'll help you kick his ass."

I relax instantly, I love my brother, but my heart rate picks up when I digest the rest of what he has said. Why wouldn't I want to talk to her? Why would I want to speak to anyone else?

"I have to see her." I don't even notice that I have said it out loud until dad's grip tightens on my shoulders.

"Son I think you should calm down a bit first. It looks like you got most of it out of your system, but how about you have a shower, maybe something to eat and then you can go to Bella's?" he's right. I know he is, but I'm not happy about waiting to see Bella. I need her arms around me now.

"Ok, I will dad. Sorry Em, I didn't mean to freak out on you like that before. And I may take you up on your offer to help me kick his ass."

He just shrugs and lets a smile cross his face at my words, "It's fine, I would have reacted the same if it was Rose."

I nod as I head towards the door so I can shower quickly. Before I reach the door though, dad's voice makes me turn.

"Edward?" he waits until I'm looking at him to speak.

"I'll be right behind both of you if you ever see that guy ok?" I don't even know how to respond, I'm too stunned. Thankfully Emmet is still here.

"Woohoo! Go dad!" I can't help but smile a bit at Em's reaction.

"She is like a daughter to your mother and I already Edward and we protect our children." I walk back to dad and hug him. I don't know what I would do without him and mum.

"Thanks dad."

After my shower I eat a couple of Bella's cookies with dad and Em.

"Damn these are good cookies Ed, where did you buy them?"

I chuckle as I answer, because I know Em and he will start begging Bella to bake them for him everyday as soon as he finds out. "Bella made them."

I smile at the look of pure happiness on my brother's face. I look at both of them before I leave for Bella's. "Thank you for coming over, you didn't have to do that. Thanks. Would it be ok if you guys didn't make it obvious that you know all that stuff about Bella? She's rather private and I just went and told you guys everything. I mean I'm sure Ali and Rose know most of it, but still."

"Of course we will Edward." Emmet nods his head as my dad speaks. I give them both one last hug as I climb into my car.

Five minutes later I am knocking on Bella's door. I hope she wasn't already asleep.

Bella appears in the open doorway, she is wearing a singlet top and some shorts, she looks breathtaking. I can't believe I can call her mine.

"Edward? Is everything ok?" her hand reaches out to take mine.

"I'm sorry for stopping by so late Bella but I couldn't be away from you, not tonight."

Bella doesn't say anything; she just pulls on my hand, pulling me into the room. She shuts and locks the door, then pulls me along behind her as she heads to her bedroom. She never lets go of my hand until we are at the edge of her bed. She slowly turns to me with a small smile on her face; she slowly lifts my shirt up and over my head. She pulls my shoes and socks off then undoes my jeans. Her small hands work quickly but lovingly. This isn't about being naked or even about sex. This is purely about comfort, the comfort only Bella can give me. Once I'm left in my briefs, Bella pulls the blankets down and climbs into her bed, I follow close behind. I don't want to allow a centimetre of space between us.

Bella buries her face in my neck, as my arms lock around her waist and rest on her smooth back under her top. Her leg is draped over my hip, holding us together as tight as we can get.

"I'm glad you came here Edward." She says into my skin. I never want to let her go.

"I'm glad too beautiful. I'm just sorry I freaked out a bit, it wasn't towards you babe I swear. I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting you like that."

She snuggles even closer to me, "I know, but I'm ok now, I have you." She presses a kiss over my heart before her breathing evens out and I can tell that she is fast asleep.

As I lay there holding Bella in my arms I know that everything will be ok.

So what did you think? Any favourite parts?

I'm going on a small holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to post the next chapter until next week sometime.

Thanks for reading xx


	9. Chapter nine

A.N – Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.

I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

It has been two weeks since I woke up with Bella's small warm body wrapped around mine. I can still remember every detail about that morning.

_Sunlight across my closed eyes wakes me up. I look down and can see Bella's beautiful head resting on my chest. Her arm is thrown across my stomach and her leg is wrapped tightly around mine. A glance at the clock on her bedside table tells me that I have to leave in 40minutes if I want to get to work on time. I don't want to move an inch, her body feels so right wrapped around mine, her breath warming my chest, I want to stay like this all day._

_Bella stirs slightly, her hand moving to rest on the top of my briefs on my hip. Fuck! My morning hard on just got harder. How embarrassing, if she wakes up to find me sporting some serious wood, I may never return to my natural pale shade._

_I spend the next five minutes doing everything I possibly can to fix my problem. By the time Bella begins to move and stretch her body, my erection has gone down to being only semi-hard, thank god for that. If she caught me with a full hard on this morning I wouldn't be able to call myself a gentleman anymore. _

"_Mmm, good morning handsome." Bella lightly runs her fingers over my chest as she speaks. Light shudders run through me, oh god she needs to stop, I won't be able to control myself if she doesn't._

"_Good morning babe." I lean down and press a gentle kiss to her forehead as I breathe in her scent like I always do._

_Bella turns her head up and places a kiss on my neck, "What time is it? I'm guessing you will need to leave soon?"_

_I sigh as I check the clock, only 15minutes left. "Its 7:45, I have to leave by eight so I can go home then get to work in time." My arms instinctively tighten around her at the thought of leaving._

_Bella sits up and rests her hands on my chest, she leans forward and places a light kiss on my lips. That's nowhere near enough for me. Before she can pull back, I grip the back of her neck to hold her to me. Our kisses are slow and gentle. We keep our hands to ourselves, and it is the most incredible PG-rated kiss I have ever experienced._

_We pull apart and Bella looks straight at me, "Edward are you ok? I mean you were pretty upset yesterday, I just want to make sure you're not angry." _

_I don't know how to explain my feelings fully to her, to make her understand. "I'm fine Bella, holding you last night helped a lot. I'm not angry at you Bella, never you. It's just that, thinking about how you must have felt back then, it makes me angry that he caused you to feel like that and didn't even care." My body tenses as I think about it._

_Bella shifts so that she is straddling my stomach and brings our faces together so that our noses are almost touching. _

"_I know you must feel bad about it, but it really is ok. I mean it was a crap experience and one I try to forget, but you make it all ok. I know you won't ever hurt me, I feel so comfortable with you, and I never feel comfortable with guys. . . By the way, thank you for coming here last night, I really needed you here with me." _

_She kisses my lips softly, but before I can deepen the kiss she is pulling away from me. "We have to get up so you can get to work in time handsome. I'll make some coffee while you get dressed." _

_Before I can respond she is already climbing off of me and heading towards the kitchen. I get dressed and head to the kitchen where I greedily accept the coffee Bella offers me. With some more kisses and a long hug I finally head home._

I can't stop thinking about that morning, it's the only morning we have shared together and I want more of them. Preferably mornings where neither of us has to get up for any reason, like to go to work or class. The past two weeks have gone rather fast considering Bella and I haven't been able to spend all that much time together. My work load piled up suddenly, and Bella had finals to prepare for. We have only been able to have some quick lunches and dinners together for the past two weeks. I have decided to take her out to someplace fancy tonight, to celebrate the fact that she doesn't have much more time left until she graduates, and of course because I miss my girlfriend. The few meals we have shared and the nightly phones calls haven't been enough of Bella for my liking. I need to see her and hold her for more than an hour; I need to hold her all night long. We both have tomorrow off, so I am hoping I can convince her to spend the night with me. I don't think we are quite ready for sex, but I would really like to explore Bella's body a bit more. Only once since the dry-humping incident have we had the chance to explore each other more thoroughly.

Jesus I'm alone in my office and I'm already blushing at those memories. The memory of the first time I saw Bella with no shirt or bra on. God I really need to stop this blushing shit it's too embarrassing, I can't even think of my girlfriend's boobs without turning bright fucking red.

"_Bella, god you feel good." I moan into her mouth as I remove her shirt. I toss it onto the floor where my shirt is laying. Fuck! So much for dinner, we didn't even get to the kitchen; we just went to rest on the couch since we were both exhausted and the next thing I know I'm hovering over Bella's tiny beautiful body, food long forgotten._

_Bella's hands roam over my bare back as our tongues move together. Her small hands grip my arms and shoulders, pulling my full weight down onto her body._

"_Fuck! Edward, oh god." Bella's breathless moan reaches my ear as my mouth travels down her throat to her neck._

_My arm reaches around to the clasp of her bra, I pull my head back slightly so that I can make sure she is ok. Bella nods slightly and I keep my eyes on hers as I slowly remove her lacy black bra._

"_Fuck your beautiful." Her breasts are magnificent, oh god I need to taste her breasts. NOW!_

_I lower my mouth to her left breast, fuck she tastes perfect. My tongue traces her nipple and I gently bite down. Her back arches of the couch and her hand fists in my hair, holding my head to her chest. I eventually kiss my way back up her chest spending time sucking and kissing just below her ear, my mouth latches onto her mouth and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. Our bare chests' touching feels incredible; I want to stay with Bella in this position forever. Unfortunately for us, my house phone starts ringing. _

"_Fuck, I swear I will kill whoever that is." I mutter into Bella's shoulder._

_Bella giggles breathlessly under me, "I'm not kidding babe, I am quite comfortable here." I reply as I sit up and gently hand her the bra and shirt I had removed from her body earlier._

"_I'll be right back babe, and I'm sorry." Bella just laughs as she puts her top back on, I stomp over to the phone pulling my shirt over my head._

Fuuuck! I'm rock hard, straining against my pants and blushing sitting here in my office. I wonder if I can go to the bathroom and relieve my problem. Is that gross since I'm at work? Fuck I have to get out of here.

10minutes later I'm in my car heading home, it's only 2:15 but I don't care. I need to go home; I'm not getting any work done anyway.

I head straight for my shower, I'm still hard, and if I plan on being a gentleman during dinner then I have to relieve some tension now.

The warm water falls down my chest as my hand moves to my cock. God one light touch and I'm almost done. I think back to what it felt like to caress, grip, kiss, suck and bite Bella's breasts. Jesus five strokes and I'm done, my release washing down the drain as I try to catch my breath. I wash up and decide to play the piano until it's time to pick up Bella.

Finally it's 7pm and I'm knocking on Bella's door. My breath catches in my throat as I look at Bella. She is wearing a beautiful dark red dress; it ends at the top of her knees and has a neckline that shows off her kissable shoulders. Fuck I'm hard already.

"Wow. You look absolutely stunning Bella. Oh and these are for you." I'm blushing as I hand her the flowers I bought. I can't move my feet, I want to kiss her, but my body won't let me.

"Thank you Edward, your sister helped me a bit. You look good to, and thank you for the flowers." She looks shyly at her feet, and I snap out of my thoughts. I finally step forward to embrace her. I gently kiss her as I don't want to ruin the lipstick I can see she has on.

I release her and follow her inside so she can grab her bag. Dinner is very good; we are constantly touching, a hand on a thigh, fingers linked or my arm around her waist. We spend the entire time flirting with one another and ignoring everyone else. If I didn't want to make tonight special, I would have had dinner at home, then we could have been eating with only a few items of clothing separating us. Preferably just our underwear. God I want her so bad, I think she feels the same way, that we need to move forward a bit physically, not sex yet but something to relieve the sexual tension between us.

I lead Bella to my front door sometime later. I can't help but start kissing her; we are a groping mess as we stumble into my entryway. I kick my door shut with my foot and push Bella against the wall. Her tongue is warm and wet as it explores my mouth, her left hand is fisted in my hair and her right is resting on my hip, holding me to her. My hands move down to her ass and squeeze. She lets out a moan as I move my mouth to her neck.

"Edward, please?" her breathless plea causes me to pull our bodies impossibly closer and push her into the wall harder, and coincidently push my cock into her stomach at the same time.

"What do you want babe? Cake? Vodka?" she laughs loudly at my silly muffled offer. That's my girl.

"I want. . ." Bella doesn't have the chance to continue as a loud throat being cleared in my house causes us to freeze.

I slowly turn my head to see who the _fuck _is in my house, and who has the nerve to interrupt my night with Bella. I am met with my sister's smug grin and Jasper's shocked face. FUCK!

"Didn't mean to interrupt you big brother, we thought you heard me speak when the door opened. I guess not." She chuckles and her grin gets even bigger.

Bella buries her head in my chest as my face heats up. I am going to kill her and burn all of her shoes while I'm at it. God damn, how did she even get in?

I slowly release the grip I have on Bella, I only just realised that my hands are _still _on her ass. Very gentlemanly Edward.

Bella eases her grip on me and steps out to stand in front of me; I instantly wrap my arm around her waist and lead her to the living room. We sit down together on my couch without speaking.

Bella speaks before I can come up with something, anything to say. "Alice, Jasper, how are you going tonight?"

Alice glares at Bella and Jasper wraps his arm around my sister while hiding a smirk. "Don't give me that crap Bella. We just caught you guys practically fucking against the wall and you're going to ask me stupid mundane questions like that?"

"Sweetie, they are together, they can do whatever they want in the privacy of Edward's home, and sweetie 'fucking' is such a vulgar term. Besides it's not like Bella hasn't caught _us_ in some far more compromising positions." Jasper winks at Bella as he speaks.

Eww. Jesus I don't want to think about my little sister having sex EVER. I decide to cut in before I hear more than I need to. "Alice what are you even doing here? And how did you get in?"

"Oh I wanted some of the DVD's you have here, Jazz and I are having a movie night so we came to get them since I knew you were out with Bella. I copied the spare key you have at mum and dad's house about a month after you moved in here." She's smiling as she stops talking.

"Don't worry; Jazz and I are leaving right now. You two have a good night." Alice stands and pulls Jasper up with her before I even have the chance to respond. As they reach the door Alice turns to us, "By the way mum wants both you and Bella to be at lunch on Saturday. Bye."

"Bye Bella, Edward and I'm sorry about earlier." Jasper follows my sister, once the door shuts I turn to look at Bella, I need to make sure she's ok.

"Bella are you ok? I am so sorry I had no idea they would be here." I grab her hands as I'm talking, I have to touch her.

Bella is shaking in front of me, oh god, I swear if my sister has made Bella I cry I won't forgive her. I wrap my arms around Bella and pull her to sit on my lap sideways.

"It's ok Edw…ard. It's ok." She's laughing? She is laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes. What the hell?

"You're laughing? Bella why are you laughing right now?" I can't help but chuckle slightly as I ask her.

She pulls back from me and looks at me with a huge smile. "It's just, I have walked in on them two so many times in the last few weeks and I finally got back at them."

I hug her to my chest and recline on the couch laughing along with her.

Two hours later I am lying on my back in my bedroom as Bella straddles my waist. Her fingers are slowly moving down my chest undoing each button at a torturously slow pace. She is holding her face inches away from mine, not allowing our lips to touch. She is such a vixen.

"God Bella, please?" I know I'm begging but I need her to touch me. Anywhere, everywhere. The only place we are touching is where her thighs are resting against mine, I need to feel her.

She grins a sexy as hell smile at me as she speaks, "Hmm, what do you want handsome?" she is licking and sucking on my ear and neck as she speaks and my hands fist the material of her dress that has bunched up at her hips.

"I need. . . oh god. I need you to touch me, anywhere please?" She just smiles in response and pulls my shirt off of me.

She begins kissing down my chest, her warm tongue circles my nipple and my hips buck in response. When she reaches my belly-button I'm ready to explode. Fuck.

She looks up through her eyelashes as she unbuckles my pants and pulls them off my legs. Before she can straddle me again I grab her hips and flip us over so that I am hovering over her.

"You are incredible, such a tease, but absolutely incredible babe." Bella smiles at me and I crush my mouth to hers. Our tongues tangle and my hands roam down her body; I slowly remove her dress, never removing my mouth from hers. Once I have thrown Bella's dress over my shoulder I can't help but stare at her spectacular body. I must have been staring a bit too long because Bella moves her hands to cover herself. I stop her hands and look her in the eye.

"Baby please don't hide, you're beautiful, every part of you." I lean down and let out an embarrassing moan when I feel her skin touching mine. We spend an immeasurable amount of time kissing and touching each other. I remove Bella's bra and explore her body with my mouth and hands.

I move my hand to the edge of her panties, I pull my face back and she can see the question in my eyes instantly.

I slowly lower her panties until they fall to the floor. My hand skims her leg and moves towards her inner thigh. Christ I can feel the heat coming from her pussy. I look Bella in the eye as I still my hand on her stomach.

"Bella, can I . . . can I please touch you? I just want to make you feel good baby." I have to ask permission, I am a gentleman after all. Bella reaches up to pull my head to hers.

"Please Edward, please touch me. Fuck I need you to Edward." I begin kissing Bella's neck as I move my hand to her centre.

My fingers brush her lips and her hips buck up in response to get closer to my hand. "Edward."

"God you're so wet baby." I suck her neck as I move my finger to her clit. I touch her bundle of nerves and begin to circle my finger around it.

"Ahh, Edward, god." Her moans are beginning to get louder and her grip on my arm is getting tighter, she pulls my mouth back to hers and thrusts her tongue inside.

I move my finger lower and circle her entrance; slowly I push one finger inside of her, giving her time to adjust. Fuck! She feels so tight, god I can't wait until it's my cock buried inside of her like this.

"Fuck baby you're so tight." I slowly pull my finger out and push it back in. Bella gasps at the movement, so I continue to pump my finger into her. Jesus she feels good.

"Edward. . ." she arches her back and digs her fingers into my shoulder.

"Edward you feel so good. Fuck." I add a second finger and begin moving them in time with my thumb which is rubbing her clit.

"Holy fuck! Bella god you feel so good, so tight, so wet baby."

"Only for you Edward, only you make me feel this way." I can feel her body start to tense, I know she's close so I move my fingers at a faster pace. I find her g-spot and her body begins to tighten even further. God it's like she has a vice grip on my fingers.

Bella kisses and sucks on the skin under my ear, her uneven breathing heating my skin. Her fingers dig into my back and it feels like she may draw blood. Not that I fucking care right now.

"Oh god Edward, I'm so close. Please, make me come." Her voice is muffled by my neck, but I can't deny her anything.

"Baby you're so god damn tight, come for me baby. Please I want you to come on my fingers baby, you feel so good."

Bella shatters around my fingers, her walls clenching and her body tensing under mine. God she's even more beautiful when she comes. Bella is panting into my neck as she comes down from her high; I slowly remove my fingers once her walls stop fluttering around me.

Her grip on me hasn't loosened yet, and that is just fine with me. "God Edward that was incredible. Thank you." She is still breathless as she speaks and that small fact fills me with pride.

"Mmm, you are more than welcome baby. It was incredible for me to." I smile as she begins trailing kisses along my neck. Her hand trails down my stomach, as she reaches the waistband of my briefs I catch her hand in mine.

"Baby, no it's ok. Tonight was only about you." I look at her face to see a curious expression on her face.

She rests her hand on my face, "Edward that's very sweet of you, but I want to touch you. I need to touch you. Please?" oh god she's practically begging to touch me. How can I possibly resist her?

Bella pushes me onto my back, I expect her to straddle me or something, but instead she leans over the side of the bed to get something. She is holding her panties in one hand and my shirt in the other. I look at her quizzically, what the hell is she doing? I thought we were going to have some more fun, maybe relieve my rock hard cock?

She buttons my shirt up and slips her panties on, "I thought you might be more comfortable if I had some clothes on." 

God she's so thoughtful, and she's right. As much as I have enjoyed seeing her naked, I don't think I could stop myself from going further tonight if she was naked while I'm naked and she's 'helping' me. She rests her body over my hips and rubs herself along my cock.

"Mmm, god Bella, shit you feel so good baby." My moans are already getting louder and she hasn't even touched me skin-to-skin yet.

Her hand removes my briefs and gently grips my cock. Oh fuck her hand feels so good, so perfect. "Jesus baby your hand feels so good." I never knew I was into dirty talk until tonight. I always thought it was silly, I guess since my first and only experience was terrible I haven't exactly had the chance to find out.

Bella pulls her face away from my neck to look at me. "Edward, can I. . .can I use my mouth to get you off? I've never done it before, but I really want to."

My girlfriend is asking for permission to give me my first blow job?

Fuck, how many times have I dreamt of watching Bella wrap her lips around my cock? Of course she can, she doesn't have to ask me. Even though I don't like the thought of Bella on her knees in front of me like that, I want to feel her lips on my cock so bad. It kills me sometimes to have been brought up like a gentleman, most guys don't give a shit if their girl gets on their knees for them, I might have to give her a pillow to rest on if she tries to do this again in a different location.

"Holy fuck baby, you don't have to ask me that, ever. You can do whatever you want, whatever you feel comfortable with. You should know though Bella I've . . . I've never had someone do that to me before." Dammit I was doing so well with the freaking blushing until now.

Bella just smiles at me and lowers her mouth to my chest. Her hand is slowly moving over my cock, caressing my skin. Damn her hands are so soft.

Before I realise what is happening, Bella's tongue is reaching out to flick the tip of my cock.

"Holy shit!" my hands fist the bed sheet as Bella licks up the length of my shaft. Her tongue swirls around the head of my cock and I just about come right then. God she's incredible.

Her mouth engulfs my length and one hand moves over the part of me that doesn't fit into her mouth. She moves her mouth along my length caressing me with her tongue and moving her hand in time with her mouth.

"Fuck, Bella baby, I'm about to come." My hand moves to her hair to try and move her at my warning, however she just sucks harder along my length, her other hand reaches around to grasp my balls and her teeth gently graze my cock all at the same time. I can't help but let my orgasm take over.

My body tenses and my breathing halts as I release down her throat, she swallows everything I give. "Fuuucck! Oh god, Bella, fuck."

Bella releases me after a few more gentle licks and moves to lay her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and bring my mouth down to hers as I try to regulate my breathing. I can taste myself on her tongue, it's a rather exotic thing to experience, my taste combined with Bella's.

"Mmm, I guess you enjoyed that handsome?" Bella replies as I release her mouth. I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead before I answer.

"What a silly question Bella, I thought it was obvious that I enjoyed myself. Was my foul language not enough of an indicator for you?" I laugh as I pull her body closer to mine.

She giggles as she snuggles into my embrace, "No, that did make it seem like you were enjoying it, I was just checking handsome. And Edward the language thing doesn't bother me when we are being intimate; I actually like the fact that I can make you lose control like that."

"Well that's good to know babe, because I can't seem to help myself when I'm with you." I laugh into her hair and place small kisses to the crown of her head.

We rest in comfortable silence for a while until Bella's breathing starts to change. "Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Edward." Bella replies sleepily. I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of Bella in my arms, and drift off to sleep to the sounds of Bella's soft breaths against my chest.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. xx


	10. Chapter ten

**A.N – Small lemon in this chapter, hope its ok. Enjoy.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

Mmmm.

A soft, smooth body surrounding me. Soft gentle lips pressing into my shoulder wake me. My eyes flutter open and I am met with Bella's striking eyes looking back at me.

"Morning handsome, did you sleep well?" she presses a small kiss to my chest as she smiles at me.

I run my hand down Bella's back over the shirt, no _my _shirt, that she is still wearing. "Morning gorgeous, I slept better than I ever have thank you. Did you sleep well babe?"

"I did thank you; you're a _very_ comfy pillow." She grins at me and leans forward to kiss my lips. I pull her on top of me, her soft body pressing into mine. Her legs tangle with mine as my hands roam her small soft body.

Our tongues mingle together as I roll us over, I keep one hand beside her head, holding myself off her, and my other hand moves down her body to grasp her knee. My fingers wrap around her smooth delicate knee and I pull her leg up around my hip, my hand slides down her silky smooth thigh to the edge of her panties. My fingers rest just under the edge of her panties, touching her perfect skin.

Bella's left hand pulls on my lower back, bringing us closer together, while my mouth moves down the column of her neck to the edge of my shirt.

"God Edward, you feel so good. Mmm." Bella's moans cause me to thrust my cock into her warm body. The friction is a small relief to my aching cock, and judging by Bella's gasp, it is offering her at least a small amount of relief also.

"Baby, god you're so soft. Ah fuck!" My hips continue at a steady pace and Bella's begin to meet mine, increasing the level of friction that we are both feeling. My god I just want to rip aside Bella's panties and my briefs and just sink into her warmth. Soon I remind myself, we still have some more exploring to do.

Suddenly Bella's body arches up into mine, her free hand grips my hair and I move my mouth back to hers. "Fuck! Oh god, oh fuck Edward!" Bella tenses under me and I follow, my body stilling over hers as my release washes over me.

"Ah, oh god, Bella!" our wet tongues continue to lazily touch as our breathing starts to slow. I move my face to bury it in her neck, leaving soft wet kisses anywhere I can reach. Bella rests her face against my head, her breath tickling my ear.

"Mmmm, handsome you're pretty incredible did you know that?" My hand flexes on her upper thigh where it has been sitting for the last few minutes.

I chuckle slightly in response to her question, my breath causing her to shudder slightly. "People tell me that daily babe."

Bella lightly smacks my ass as she giggles under me. "So modest Edward."

I start to lift my body off of Bella's as I don't want to crush her, her resulting pout is hard to resist. I gently peck her beautiful swollen lips, "I just don't want to crush you baby."

She smiles and sits up with me; she places her hand on my thigh as she speaks, "How about I make us some breakfast handsome?"

Bella climbs off my bed and I stare at her ass as she walks out of my bedroom to the kitchen. I clean up quickly and head to the kitchen in a fresh pair of briefs. The sight that I am met with warms my heart; Bella is standing in my kitchen cooking breakfast wearing nothing but her panties and my t-shirt. Christ I want her. She looks so perfect in my kitchen, and in my bed, actually anywhere in my apartment or car. I want her here all the time I know it's way too soon for that, but I at least want to spend every night with her, god I sound pathetic not to mention I don't want to freak her out too much.

I have to touch her; I need her in my arms. I walk up behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Hmmm, something smells incredible baby." I murmur in her ear, I place a soft kiss on her neck while I'm at it. God I really do have a thing for Bella's neck. It's just so smooth and perfect.

"Yes it does indeed, you always smell good though handsome." I can feel her smile as I chuckle against her neck, placing more gentle kisses along her neck.

"Well baby you smell pretty god damn good as well, not to mention those pancakes smell nice." Bella places the last pancake on a plate and turns in my arms.

"Would you like some handsome?" such a tease, I want all of her. I move my hands down towards her ass and squeeze gently, smiling the whole time.

"Oh baby I definitely do." I smirk at her as I lower my mouth to her neck. I suck and nip my way up to her ear, "but first I think we should eat some breakfast."

Bella sucks in a deep breath and pulls away from me to lightly smack my chest. "You're such a perv Edward." She says teasingly.

"Only with you babe, only you." I pull away from Bella to grab the syrup and forks; she picks up the plate of pancakes and heads to the living room.

"Hurry up handsome I'm hungry." Bella winks as she walks past me, I gently slap her ass and she giggles and continues walking.

I pour two glasses of juice and two cups of coffee and head to the living room, and to the beautiful woman who is patiently waiting for me in barely any clothing. God I'm a lucky bastard.

I place everything on the coffee table and sit down next to Bella. I pull her onto my lap, I don't want to let go of her at all today if I can help it. Call me needy, but I really don't care. I place a kiss to her neck as I bring the pancakes to rest on her lap.

"I hope you don't mind eating like this, I just want to hold you." I blush and keep my eyes focused on the plate of pancakes.

"Edward I like that you want to be touching me or holding me all the time. It makes me feel safe and cared about. I just don't want you to think that I'm too clingy or anything, I know most guys hate that." While she has been talking, her hand has been playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, god I hope she can't feel that I'm semi-hard.

"Baby, you could _never _be clingy. In fact I was worried that you would think _I _was too clingy, that you would want your space from me." I gently trace my fingers down her cheek and neck, smiling when goose bumps appear on her neck.

Bella smiles and lightly pecks my lips, "So I guess we both don't mind then. That's excellent to know handsome, now would you like syrup on your pancakes?" she giggles quietly as she opens the bottle.

As she is pouring the syrup over the pancakes, my house phone starts ringing.

God dammit! Who is calling me _now_?

I keep one hand around Bella and use my other to grab the phone off the arm of the couch where I must have left it. "I'm sorry beautiful, you start eating and I'll get rid of whoever the hell is ringing me at 9am on my day off." I say in an annoyed voice. She just laughs gently and I place a kiss to the tip of her nose as I answer the damn phone.

"Hello?" I know I sound slightly pissed, but I really can't help it. Someone is interrupting my morning with Bella and that irritates me.

"_Well good morning son. How are you going?" _

My head falls to the back of the couch as I hear my mother's voice through the phone.

"Good morning mum, I'm good thank you. How are you going? You're up nice and early today." I feel Bella place a small kiss below my adam's apple my dick twitches in response to the feel of her soft lips on my skin.

I lift my head back up so that I can look at Bella as my mum speaks, _"That's excellent to hear Edward. I'm fine son, I'm fine. How are things with Bella going?"_

I roll my eyes at Bella, who heard mum's question perfectly. "Things with Bella are good mum."

Bella spears a piece of pancake on the fork in her hand and lifts it to my mouth. My lips wrap around the fork as I keep my eyes locked on Bella's, god she's beautiful. Mmm, this is a fantastic pancake, my girl sure can cook.

"_Excellent sweetie, I'm so happy for you. From what Alice tells me she is absolutely lovely and perfect for you. Now, when can your father and I meet her? Invite her to lunch on Saturday, that way Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rose will be here in case she doesn't feel comfortable meeting us alone. Or would she be _more _comfortable if it's just your father and I? Hmm, ask her which she would prefer and we can work it out ok son?"_

God, does she ever take a breath? I swallow another bite of pancake that Bella has so sweetly fed to me. "Mum relax. I will ask her ok, but she might have plans or something already. I will call you back later tonight about it ok?"

"_Ok Edward you do that, or I will call her myself, you know I will." _Bella giggles silently at that, and the movement has caused the semi-hard I have been sporting since I got out of bed to become a full hard-on that I know Bella can feel as she wiggles her hips again and pecks my cheek.

And I'm blushing, perfect. "I promise mum, I will call you later. Have a good day, I love you mum."

"_Ok, enjoy your day off Edward. Love you son."_

Throwing the phone to the end of the couch I wrap my arms more securely around Bella's small body. I rest my forehead against her shoulder as I try to find the courage to ask her to join me at lunch on Saturday. It really shouldn't be this hard; I mean we _have_ seen each other naked.

I look up at Bella to see her staring intently at my face, "Bella would you like to join me for lunch with my family on Saturday? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would really like it if you did. Again only if you wan-"

Bella places her hand over my mouth before I can get the rest of my sentence out. "Edward if you want me there, then I will be there. As long as you're sure it's what you want."

Could I be any luckier? Of course I want her there, silly adorable girl. "Yes I want you there Bella."

"Well I will be there then." Her smile is gorgeous; I lean in to kiss her, god she tastes so good.

For the next hour or so Bella and I eat her pancakes together and watch some TV. I could really get used to mornings like this; mornings with Bella are the perfect way to start my day.

Bella decides to take a shower while I wash the dishes, I walk back into my bedroom at the same time Bella is exiting my ensuite bathroom. Did I mention that she is only in her underwear? She is so damn perfect; the way her skin looks next to the dark blue lace of her underwear is breathtaking.

In three large strides I am at Bella's side, "My god you're so beautiful Bella."

She looks up at me shyly and places her arms around my neck, bringing our bodies flush together. Our skin touching with no barriers causes me to moan. Loudly.

We kiss, touch, grope and explore each other for an endless amount of time. There is no rush, we both move at an unhurried pace, savouring the experience.

Eventually I can't take it anymore, I need more, and I need to taste her. I want her taste on my tongue so fucking badly my body is trembling at the thought.

I remove my mouth from her gorgeous breast, and lift my face to hers. Our foreheads are touching and our breath mingling together. I brush some loose strands of hair off her face as I speak, "Bella," god my voice is so husky. It doesn't even sound like me.

I'm already blushing, even before I have asked her the question that is on the tip of my tongue. I need her permission though, this will be a first for both of us and I want to make sure she is comfortable with it. I won't do anything she isn't comfortable or ready for, that's just who I am, I could never hurt Bella.

"Bella, can I, can I please. . ."

Bella's left hand tightens on my arm and her right brushes some hair that has fallen down in front of my eyes. "Edward its ok, you can ask, it's just me. There's no reason to ever be embarrassed with me, no matter what."

God I don't deserve this amazing woman.

I take in a deep breath of Bella's scent, and my dick twitches of course, but it also helps me to calm down slightly. "Bella baby, can I please taste you? I want to make you feel good, and I want to use my tongue to do it." Oh god I'm still blushing, but at least it's more from arousal this time.

Bella moans and shifts her hands to me hair. "Fuck, Edward. Of course you can, god. I just . . . I've just never experienced that before." Her breathless confession makes me want her even more, she is so fucking sexy and she doesn't even know it.

But doesn't she see that the fact she hasn't had some other guy give her pleasure this way turns me on even more, knowing that I will be the only one who will ever have the pleasure of tasting her this way. It's incredible.

"I know you haven't baby, I want to share this with you, but baby if you're not comfortable you just have to tell me and I'll stop, I promise." I seal my promise with a few gentle kisses.

Bella shakes her head at me, "No Edward I want you to, I guess I'm just a bit nervous and embarrassed. But I trust you Edward." She pulls my face back to hers and thrusts her tongue into my mouth to tangle with mine.

I leisurely kiss my way down Bella's beautiful body, paying attention to all the spots that make her sigh. I do not want to rush this, for Bella's sake as much as my own. I trace my tongue along the edge of her panties, and look up at Bella's face, seeking permission. Bella nods faintly and I slowly drag her panties down her smooth legs. I skim my lips along the inside of her left leg as I move back up her body. My hand slides along her right until I reach the place I want to be.

I can see her bare lips glistening in the dim light; I slowly move one finger to her clit, circle and move down. God she's so fucking wet, I need to taste her. NOW!

I slowly lower my mouth to her clit, Christ I hope I'm doing this right, I've never done this before myself, but I have seen enough porn to have a general idea of what I'm meant to be doing.

As soon as my tongue touches her clit, Bella moans and pulls on my hair. I guess that feels good then. I gently suck and nibble on Bella's clit as my finger circles her entrance. Bella's moans and sighs give me the confidence to continue on, to allow me to do what I really want to do, which is taste her from her sweetest point.

I lick down towards Bella's entrance as my finger replaces my tongue on her clit. "Fuuuckk! Edward oh god!" she's so hot when she swears, and when she pulls on my hair like that. It's such a bloody turn on, and she doesn't even know it.

I finally reach my destination, and holy mother of god!

Holy fuck, she tastes fucking delicious, all tang and Bella combined. I can't control myself anymore I need more. I move my finger over her clit faster as I begin to literally fuck her with my tongue. God she feels good. So fucking good, I want to stay here.

Bella doesn't stop moaning, cursing and pulling at my hair the whole time. I can tell she's close when her pussy begins to tighten around my tongue, ohh, feels so good.

I can't help but moan into her soft flesh, which pushes her over the edge. She tenses as her muscles contract around my tongue.

"Edward! Ahh fuck oh god!" She lays panting and gripping my hair as I bring her down from her high. I kiss my way up to her mouth and then hesitate. Would she mind me kissing her when she can taste herself on me?

I don't have long to ponder as Bella pulls my neck down to her and kisses me. As soon as she tastes herself she moans and pulls me even closer to her, god that's erotic, that she can taste herself in my mouth.

I pull away and rest on my back with Bella tucked into my side. "You're pretty bloody talented there handsome." She giggles breathlessly and places a kiss on my chest.

I take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles softly as I chuckle quietly, "Beginners luck baby."

Suddenly Bella is sitting up staring at me, "You mean . . . you mean you've never done that before Edward?"

I laugh gently as I bring her body back to mine, I don't want any space between us. "No baby I haven't. I've never wanted to do it if I'm being honest. But if it's ok with you I will be doing that all the time now." I'm only half joking but I hope she lets me anyway.

Bella snuggles closer to me as she replies, "Well since you just gave me one hell of an orgasm that way handsome, I think that would be ok." She laughs as she places a few kisses on my jaw.

Bella places wet open-mouthed kisses down my chest, she swirls her tongue around my nipple and my grip on her waist tightens.

"Mmm, Christ baby." I can feel her smile against my skin as she continues her path down my body. Her soft tongue traces my abs as her hands gently push my briefs down my thighs.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything, that was just about you." I protest lightly as she sits up on her heels and pulls my underwear completely off, dropping them to the floor.

"Edward I want to. I want to make you feel good too, besides I really enjoy it." She whispers the last part directly into my ear, causing me to shiver. Fuck she's incredible.

She sucks my earlobe as her soft hands drift towards my stomach, tracing my muscles as she goes. She places a chaste kiss on my lips and continues down my body.

"Mmm, Bella." I can't control the sounds coming out of my mouth, but at this point I don't really care, she makes me feel so good.

Her hands slowly move over my rock-hard cock, as her mouth slowly descends towards my cock. Her pink tongue pokes out to lick my tip.

"Oh holy fuck! Mmm, you feel so good baby." Her mouth surrounds me and I barely resist the urge to thrust up into her mouth. I am a gentleman after all, I don't want to hurt her, or gag her, that would be embarrassing.

"Mmm, god baby you feel so good. Oh god I'm so close already." Bella moans around me and I gently fist my hand in her silky hair.

Bella continues to suck, lick and move her hand and mouth around and over me. My body tenses as I get closer, fuck her mouth feels incredible, I want it to last longer but I can't hold out anymore.

My back arches and my mouth drops open. "Baby I'm. . . Mmm god baby, I'm going to. . ."

Bella doubles her efforts at the sound of my warning. "Ahh, fuck! Bella oh god, Bella!"

As I come down from the amazing bloody orgasm my girlfriend just gave me, said girlfriend kisses her way back up my body and snuggles into my side.

I wrap my arms around her smooth naked waist and bring my mouth to hers. We spend a few minutes kissing, we part and Bella rests her head on my shoulder. God she smells so good.

"You are pretty damn amazing Bella, how did I get so lucky? You're perfect." I feel her laugh as she tightens her arm across my stomach.

"I'm not perfect Edward, but I am pretty lucky as well since I found you." Now it's my turn to laugh, silly girl, I'm the lucky bastard.

"You're perfect for me. I think that we should stay here in bed all day, doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Would it be rude of me to ask her to stay the night again? Would she be uncomfortable if I did?

"Mmm I love that idea handsome, I like cuddling with you."

We end up falling asleep again and spend the rest of the day watching DVD's in bed in very little clothing. Before I know it, it's midnight and Bella is fast asleep curled around me, not that I'm going to complain at all, I like her here.

Saturday morning arrives sooner than I would have hoped, not that I don't want Bella to meet my parents, because I do. It's just that I would much prefer to spend the day alone with Bella, hopefully my parents don't embarrasses me too much today, that would really irritate me. Bloody family.

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. xx**


	11. Chapter eleven

**A.N – I hope the lunch conversation is ok; I didn't want to make Edward too embarrassed. Enjoy xx. **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

The sun is warm against my cheek as I drive towards Bella's, it's the perfect day for a nice lunch outside, and hopefully my family will behave themselves with Bella there.

I knock on Bella's door and hear her stumble over something on her way to answer the door. She opens the door and is holding one shoe in her hand and her face is flushed.

"Morning Bella, is everything ok?" I try my hardest to keep the laugh out of my voice but she notices it and narrows her eyes at me.

"Do not laugh at me Edward this is your sister's fault anyway. I'll be ready in a minute, come in." she turns around and I quickly shut the door and reach for her waist. My arms go around her and I turn her to face me, her voice and appearance tell me that she's stressed but I'm not too sure why.

"Hey, what's going on? We don't have to go today; we can stay here, maybe go see a movie or something." I need her to understand that I'm not trying to force her into going today, if she's not ready then that's fine.

Her hands fist the front of my t-shirt gently as she looks up at me. "No I want to go Edward, it's just I. . ."

I tenderly tuck her hair behind her ear as my other hand holds her close to me. "Just what baby? . . .Baby?"

"I've been nervous about meeting your parents all week and then this morning when I had finally calmed down a bit Alice rings me. She wanted to know what I was planning on wearing today, I told her I had no idea since it was only seven in the morning, then she was giving me all these suggestions and options. When I finally got her off the phone I started stressing about what to wear, and then I started to worry even more about what they will think of me and of all the possible ways that I could embarrass myself in front of your family. Everything I put on I have hated, so I've been standing in my closet in my underwear for the last hour and a half trying to find something appropriate." It all comes out in one whole breath and I'm concerned that she could very well pass out before we even leave her place.

As I comprehend everything she has just said to me, I notice what she is wearing. She is standing in my arms in nothing but a tiny black silk robe, god she's beautiful.

"Ok babe take a breath for me first. Now you have absolutely no reason to be nervous about meeting my parents, they already love you."

I move one hand to gently place it over her mouth when I can she is about to protest my words.

"No, they do Bella. Alice has talked about you for a while now, I talk about you and Emmet and Rose do as well. They may not have physically met you yet but they know almost everything about you. I could kill Ali for making you stress about what to wear, today of all days. But Bella anything you wear will be perfect, _you_ are beautiful not your clothes."

My hands gently drift up and down her sides as I speak; the silk is so soft against my hands. "As much as I would love you to wear this _very_ sexy silk robe thing to lunch babe, I really don't want anyone else seeing you in it, so how about we go to your closet and I'll help you find something?"

Bella reaches up to place a kiss on my chin, "I like that idea handsome, thank you."

She moves out of my arms and picks up the shoe she was holding earlier and reaches her free hand out to me. I take it and follow her back to her bedroom.

I stare at Bella's clothes as she stands behind me with her hands on my hips. "How about this beautiful?" I pull out a pair of her jeans and a yellow flowy looking top, that I think will show just enough of her cleavage to tease me all day. Why do I torture myself?

"Alice won't be happy but I love it. Thank you Edward." She takes the clothes from me and leaves a kiss on my chest.

I turn around to watch her change, the robe falls down her smooth arms and my breath hitches.

Fuck me! Bella is wearing a matching white lace bra and barely there panties, well actually I wouldn't even call them that, but they are very fucking sexy.

"Jesus baby, how am I meant to keep my hands to myself all day when I know what you have on underneath those clothes?" I adjust my rock hard cock and she just smirks at me.

"Edward, when you said your family knows almost everything about me, how much do they know?" she finishes pulling the top over her stunning breasts and I'm a little bit sad that I can't see them anymore.

"Well they know that you're amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, caring and honest." My arms go around her waist as I lower my mouth to her ear, grazing my lips over her earlobe.

"What they _don't_ know is that you have a very faint birthmark on the side of your left breast, that when I kiss you right here, just under your ear, your hands tighten and your breathing speeds up. They also don't know that whenever you come you bite on your bottom lip softly, unless of course your mouth is busy with mine." I allow a smirk to overtake my face with the last comment; Bella's hands grasp my hair and force my head towards hers. I guess my teasing has worked.

Our mouths collide and our hands roam. Bella's hands dive straight under my shirt, her short nails gently rake down my back. A shudder runs through me and I fist one hand in Bella's soft hair as my other rests on her lower back, her soft, smooth skin feels magical against my fingers. Our tongues continue to move against one another, I gently nip and suck at Bella's bottom lip, causing her to moan into my mouth. Just as I'm about to pull Bella down onto her bed with me, my phone rings from the back pocket of my jeans. Bella pulls away breathing hard, her hands stay fisted in my hair and she rests our foreheads together.

"Just ignore that babe; it won't be as important as this I _promise_ you." She just chuckles as her hand moves along my body, causing me to shudder, until she reaches my pocket and retrieves my phone.

_Mum _is flashing across the screen, dammit.

I release Bella so that she can finish getting ready as I answer the phone. "Hello mum, you do realise that I will be seeing you very soon right?" I know I shouldn't be annoyed about her ringing, but I am. I miss Bella, sounds stupid since she is about eight feet away from me in her bathroom, but still.

"_Well good morning son. I just wanted to ask you if you hadn't already left yet, could you please pick up some wine and beer from the store. I completely forgot when I was in town yesterday, and everyone else is already on their way here."_

"Of course I can mum." Bella walks back in ready to leave, I'm so fucking lucky, look at her.

"We are just about to leave so we can stop there on our way."

"_Oh thank you. You know your brother, no alcohol and her turns into a child. Thank you, we shall see you soon son. And tell Bella I said hello. Bye."_

"Bye mum."

"See, now aren't you glad you answered your phone handsome?" Bella looks smug as I pull her out of her bedroom and towards the front door.

Five minutes later and Bella and I are walking into the supermarket. We fill the cart with wine I know Bella, mum, Ali and Rose will drink and beer for dad, Em, Jasper and me.

"Do you think we have enough there handsome? Maybe you should grab a couple more bottles while you're there." Bella cheekily says from her spot behind the cart. I walk around to stand behind her; I place my hands on top of hers and softly kiss her shoulder.

"You have met Emmet babe, he's huge and likes to drink, and so do the girls. Mum and dad are a bit more typical when it comes to drinking. You, from what I have learnt are like me, you're not a very big drinker, but you do drink."

Bella turns slightly in my arms, no doubt ready to give me a smartass comment in return, however her body tenses as an unfamiliar voice drifts towards us.

"Hey Bella, I thought that was you. How are you? Any plans for the weekend?"

Who the _hell_ is this guy? And why is he interested in my girlfriends plans, he also clearly has no manners since he has completely ignored me.

He's about a foot shorter than me, sandy blonde hair and a cheesy ass smile on his face, I don't like him already, and I don't even know what his name is. Not that I really care about that.

"Hey Mike, I'm good thanks. Yeah I actually have plans with my boyfriend this weekend." At Bella's quite declaration her body moves closer to mine and I wrap one arm around her waist.

"Edward this is Mike, Mike this is my boyfriend Edward. Mike has a class with Alice and I at school." Bella directs the last part straight to me and places her hand on my stomach; I obviously haven't hid my irritation well enough.

Mike looks at me with annoyance and anger in his eyes.

Whoa! Back off buddy, _I'm_ the boyfriend; I'm the one who gets to be annoyed by _your _presence.

"Nice to meet you Mike, Alice has told me a _lot_ about you." I'm not ashamed to admit that there was a warning in my tone; he needs to know that I know about his pursuit of my girlfriend.

I don't share asshole.

"She has?" Bella is the first to answer me, and Mike looks like he's ready to kill me. Let him try, he has no idea that Emmet lives to protect his nerdy younger brother. Not that I would need his help, but it _would _be an added bonus.

Before I can respond to Bella, Mike cuts in, that's rude. "Sorry Bella I have to run, it's good to see you. I'll see you in class on Monday. Bye _Edward._" He sneers that last part under his breath. Ass.

Bella turns fully to face me, her face full of questions. Oh shit!

"What has Alice been telling you Edward?" Shit, shit, shit. Ok time to be honest.

"Nothing really, I promise. It's just. . . The day I called you to ask you out Alice called me before I could ring you. Of course she wanted to know if I had asked you out yet and when I said that I hadn't, well she told me that there was some guy in class who was always asking you out, and that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. She may have also said that she thought you might give in soon if I wasn't careful. I mean you can do whatever you want, talk to whoever you want to, I just didn't like the idea of some guy trying to impress the girl that I have feelings for before I could even ask you out. That's it I swear."

Bella laughs lightly, "Edward, one, I don't like Mike, I never would have said yes to him. Two, I always found it annoying that he was so damn persistent, I mean when a girl says 'no' you listen to her. Three, thank you for not acting _too_ jealous, I know you were more jealous than you let on."

I kiss her soft lips a few times before I speak. "You're welcome. Hopefully now that he's seen me with you he might back off, well he bloody better."

Bella chuckles at me quietly, "Let's go handsome; your family is waiting for us."

I hold Bella's hand on my thigh for the entire 20minute drive. As we get closer Bella's grip becomes tighter.

I glance at her profile quickly to see her staring out of the window. "Are you ok Bella? We still have time to turn around if you want."

She giggles as she turns to face me. "It's fine Edward. I'm just worried, I mean it's not like I'm just meeting them as my best friend's parents, their my boyfriends parents too. They can hate me since I'm your girlfriend, they can't hate me if I'm just a friend."

I struggle to not laugh at her explanation of what's wrong, I know it's mean but I can't help it, she's being silly. God she's such an adorable girl.

"Bella they will not hate you, I promise."

She doesn't look entirely convinced but she does give me a small smile. Minutes later I'm pulling up my parent's driveway.

I stop the car and turn towards Bella; I take her face in my hands and move so that our noses' are barely touching.

"Bella, everything will be fine. I will not leave you alone the whole time I promise, and you and I can go for a walk alone at any time. And who knows, maybe I'll fulfil my teenage fantasy of making out with a beautiful girl in the woods." I grin at Bella as the thought crosses my mind.

Bella giggles at my words and her left hand plays with the hair at the nape of my neck. "You're such a perv Edward, but I'd be more than willing to fulfil that fantasy with you."

"I can't wait for that now." I lean forward and kiss her lips, Bella responds and before I can deepen the kiss she is pulling back from me.

"I am _not_ getting caught kissing you by your parents before I've even met them handsome. That's a little too embarrassing this early on. Let's save that for another day"

"Fine." I reluctantly agree.

I kiss her forehead and climb out of the car and walk around to open her door. Holding Bella's hand, I lead her towards the front door. Before I have the chance to knock, the door swings open to reveal Alice.

"Finally, you guys took forever. Bella, I thought I told you to wear the blue dress you bought the other day?"

I wrap my arm around Bella's waist, and before she can respond to Ali, I answer for her. "Alice, leave it alone. Besides I chose Bella's outfit thank you."

I pull Bella inside the house, ignoring Alice's protests.

Mum and dad appear the second the door shuts, I can feel Bella tense slightly under my arm; I gently rub my thumb across her hip bone to comfort her.

"Mum, dad, this is Bella. Bella this is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle."

Mum steps forward first, "Hello Bella, it's fantastic to finally meet you. We're so glad you could join us today."

Mum hugs Bella as she speaks; I leave my arm around Bella's waist so that she doesn't feel so nervous.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, it's nice to meet you, thank you for inviting me."

Bella steps back into my side and I tighten my arm around her. "Oh please sweetie, call me Esme."

Bella smiles and nods at my mother, "ok I will Esme, Dr. Cullen it's nice to meet you too, you have a beautiful home." I can feel Bella blush at her words. How did I get so lucky, god she is so beautiful.

"Bella sweetheart it's a pleasure to meet you, and please call me Carlisle." Bella simply smiles at my father and I decide to make my presence known.

"Well it's nice to see you as well mum, dad, it's been awhile." My parents both look over at me like they have just realised that I'm still standing here.

"Son, how are you? It's good to see you." Dad is the first one to respond, he pulls me into a man-hug, allowing me to keep my arm around Bella, showing his respect for our relationship. I love my parents so much.

"I'm good thanks dad, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic son thank you."

"Edward son, it's so good to see you sweetie." Mum pulls not only me but Bella into a hug as she finishes talking.

Emmet, Jasper, Rose and Alice all walk into the room as we are pulling apart. "Hey guys, Jasper, Em could you guys grab the drinks from my car?"

Alice and Rose hug Bella, as Jasper and Em walk towards the front door after saying hello to Bella, dad follows the guys out the door. Mum takes Bella's arm and pulls me away from her.

No, she's my girlfriend mum.

"You go help outside Edward. Us girls will be in the kitchen." I don't take my eyes of Bella; I need to know that she's ok going without me since she has just met my mum, and I did promise her that I wouldn't leave her alone.

Bella smiles and nods at me, I smile back at her and quickly place a kiss on her temple before heading to my car.

As I reach my car, I can hear Em trying to convince dad and Jasper that he can carry everything by himself. Idiot.

"Em, just let us help, your mother will be angry if you drop everything and then there's no wine for her." I chuckle as I stand next to my father.

Dad glares at me, "don't you say a word to your mother Edward, or I may just let her bring out the baby albums for Bella to look at."

I just glare back at my father, how can he be so mean to his own child.

"She seems very nice son. You look really happy, happier than I've seen you in years." I don't have the chance to answer dad as Emmet is shoving bags of wine into my hands. We head back into the kitchen and find the girls sitting around talking with a glass of wine in their hands.

I move straight to Bella, her body is calling mine. I stand behind her chair and rest my hands on her shoulders. She leans back into my chest, I place a kiss to the top of her head and I can sense someone looking at us. I lift my head and see my mother staring at us with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Edward you should give Bella a tour of the house before lunch." Emmet tries to disguise his laugh as a cough and simply smirks at me. He knows I've never brought a girl home, let alone shown them my room, jerk.

"Sure mum that's a good idea. How long until lunch is ready?"

"About an hour son. Make sure you show her the music room." Mum turns back to the stove and everyone else seems to be busy doing various things.

"Bella, would you like a tour?" Bella looks up at me and smiles a breathtaking smile.

"That sounds nice Edward, thank you. Esme are you sure you don't need any help?" My girl is so sweet, offering to help mum.

"No sweetheart, you let Edward give you a tour; I'm almost finished here anyway."

I grab Bella's hand and begin the tour. I show her the floor level, then the bedrooms and the music room, where I promised her I would play her something on the piano later. Finally I lead her towards my bedroom.

Oh god, I've already started blushing. I have never had a female in my room that I wasn't related to; this is going to be difficult. I hope I don't just throw her down on my bed.

"And this is my room, before you go in just remember that I have always been rather nerdy and mum hasn't changed anything since I moved out." I quickly open the door before she can comment.

Bella walks in and stands in the centre of the room, she takes her time looking everything over. I begin to get nervous, so I walk over to Bella and wrap my arms around her from behind. I place a kiss on the back of her neck and she shivers.

"Well it's not what I was expecting, I'll give you that. Where are all the posters of naked women Edward?" Bella turns in my arms and locks her arms around my neck.

"There have never been any beautiful, I never found them appealing, they were always fake and unrealistic. Don't get me wrong I've watched my fair share of porn, how could I not with a brother like Emmet, but I never truly enjoyed it or anything."

Fuck! I'm blushing like mad now.

Did I just tell my girlfriend that I've watched porn on a number of occasions?

Bella grins at me and runs her fingers through my hair. "Is that right handsome? How often do you watch it?"

Shit, I guess I have to tell her the truth. "Probably about twice a month babe, the only reason I would though is because sometimes I would need a bit more stimulation than just my imagination. I swear since I met you I haven't at all. Honestly it's never been something I enjoy; it's just, well you know sometimes a visual helps a guy out."

I blush and bury my head in her neck. Bella continues to run her fingers through my hair. "Edward, it doesn't bother me that much, I mean really, what guy can honestly say he doesn't watch it every now and then. I guess if _I'm _being honest, since I'm so inexperienced I worry that you would enjoy watching _that_ instead of being with _me_, if you know what I mean."

"No, don't you ever feel like that Bella. I think the way I was brought up affects my opinions on it, I mean for me, it's not something I regularly seek out. Since I met you I . . . Christ I hope you don't get offended by this, but since I met you I usually can't help but picture _you_."

Shit, not only did I admit to getting myself off, but I also just told her that I have x-rated thoughts about her while doing so. What more could go wrong today?

Bella's curious eyes meet mine. "You . . . you think about me? What kinds of things do you think about?"

Holy fuck, is she kidding me?

"Umm. . .You want me to tell you?" Bella just nods and tightens her grip on my hair.

"Well, umm, just stuff like picturing the different places I want to have sex with you. Umm, fuck, your taste baby, your skin, everything, and what it would be like to watch you. . .umm."

"Watch me what?" Bella sounds breathless as she speaks. I look up at her and can see that her eyes have darkened. Oh god this is turning her on?

I begin rambling before my brain can stop it. "Oh fuck, well you said that you had been the only person to give you an orgasm before, so then I started visualising what you would look like doing that. I just, god baby, I get so bloody turned on by you, and when I, you know, I can't help but think about you and touching you and everything else. I hope you're no-"

Before I can finish Bella has plunged her tongue into my mouth, our kisses are hard and full of emotion and need. I pull Bella to my bed and hover over her beautiful body. I'm just about to push my hand under her top to have better access to her gorgeous boobs when Alice's voice floats through my bedroom door.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but lunch is about to be served." I pull back and rest my forehead on Bella's shoulder, breathing hard.

"Thanks Alice." Bella's voice is barely loud enough for Ali to hear but she does, her soft laughter can be heard from my bed.

God dammit. Why are we always interrupted when we are getting close to removing clothing?

"I'm sorry beautiful."

Bella runs her hand up and down my back as I lay on top of her. Wow, real gentlemanly Edward.

"No need to apologise handsome, but I'm sorry for just attacking you like that. I don't know what came over me."

"Baby you never have to apologise for that, ever."

"We should go downstairs before someone else comes up, we can't miss lunch." I reluctantly climb off Bella and help her up; we straighten our clothes and head to the patio outside for lunch.

Leading Bella to the kitchen I stop before we go outside, I wrap Bella in my arms. I need to hug her, just _feel_ her right now.

"Is everything ok handsome?" her quiet question brings me back.

"Everything is perfect beautiful, I just wanted a hug." Bella just pulls me to her body even tighter.

"Oh, there you two are. Is everything ok?" Mum's voice disrupts the small amount of peace Bella and I had been sharing. I pull away from Bella but leave my arms around her waist so that the side of her body is resting against my chest and stomach. I place a kiss to her temple and turn to look at mum.

"Everything is fine mum." Mum looks at me with a knowing smile and pulls out a bottle of wine from the fridge.

Mum's stare is starting to scare me, she hasn't said anything and she hasn't looked away from me.

What is going on?

"Mum what is it? The staring is starting to creep me out."

She just chuckles lightly and moves closer to us, my arms reflexively tighten around Bella.

"It's nothing son, just . . . well your hair looks exactly like your fathers does when I've been running my fingers through it." My mum smirks at me and I can feel Bella shake in my arms, why is she laughing?

Fingers, hair, mum and da-

Oh god! Ewwww!

Mum can tell when I've made the connection because she giggles and winks as she turns to walk outside.

Thanks mum, give me nightmares _and_ embarrass me in front of Bella before we have even sat down to eat. Thanks.

"Well at least she wasn't mad that we were upstairs making out." Bella casually observes.

"Babe, I'm going to have to bleach my eyes out thanks to that image." I shudder as Bella continues to laugh.

"Oh it's not that bad Edward. I think it's sweet that they still feel so strongly about each other and show it, even after all these years together. That's the sort of relationship I want when I'm older."

Bella reaches up to place a kiss on my lips and steps out of my arms to join everyone outside. I can't move yet, does she want that kind of relationship with _me_? God I hope she does.

I finally join everyone outside and take my seat next to Bella.

"Finally man, I was ready to go looking for you. I'm hungry and mum won't let us start until everyone is here." Everyone chuckles at his concerns.

We all plate up our food and resume our seats. I place my hand on Bella's knee, I can't help but touch her, I can't resist, she's like a drug.

"So Bella, Alice says you two met at school. What are you studying?" mum begins in with the questions for Bella. She's such a trooper, she talks with both of my parents with such ease. I have no idea why she was so nervous; she fits into our family seamlessly.

After Bella has answered every possible question from my family, I relax even further putting my arm around Bella, resting my hand on her shoulder, playing with her hair, thinking that today is going perfectly. Of course I spoke too soon.

Concentrating on the feel of Bella's hand resting on my thigh, I don't notice when my mother starts talking about my high school years.

When I do it's already too late.

"He would have been about fourteen, I walk into his room, I'm about to start talking about the parent teacher interview I had been at, when I realise that on his computer screen is some naked big busted blonde woman on a chair with some guy in front of her. I've never seen anyone turn a computer screen off so fast." Everyone is laughing their asses off at mum's story.

Great, I'm bright as a tomato and now my entire fucking family, Bella included, knows about one of my most embarrassing teenage moments. Fuck me.

Can I just grab Bella and run into the forest before she can hear any other stories?

Emmet decides to be really fucking helpful and add to the story. "Oh you've made him blush mum, that's not very nice. Besides I have a better story for Bella."

Bella just giggles slightly at Emmet's enthusiastic tone of voice and squeezes my thigh gently. She turns to face me and places a kiss on my cheek, right near my ear.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine babe." My terse answer comes out as a whisper but it's not Bella I'm mad at.

"So when Edward here turned eighteen, I took him to a strip club." My family begins to laugh already, and I lean towards Bella and place a kiss on her bare shoulder, I need her comfort. It's either that or I'll yell at Emmet.

"Anyway I asked some woman to give him a lap dance." He's laughing so much he has to stop talking and control himself.

Fuck I hate this story. I _never_ want to go back to one of those places, I was uncomfortable the entire time and the woman really weren't attractive. I mean, sure they were pretty, I guess, but not my type at all, especially considering what they were doing, however if Bella was dancing on me in her underwear then that might be different. I would definitely have to adjust my cock at _that_ sight, unlike at the strip club.

"He didn't move, he barely even looked at her, god it was hilarious. I really thought he might be gay after that night."

The whole table is in fits of laughter, except Bella. I look more closely as she laughs and I can tell she is only pretending to laugh to be polite. I'm not sure why, but I can tell the difference between her real laugh and a fake laugh when it comes from Bella.

"Emmet, you knew I wasn't comfortable with that sort of thing when you forced me to go. I mean I know why you wanted me to go, but it really wasn't my thing, so I'm sorry if I didn't act in the correct manner that you wanted me to." I smile as I respond so that he knows there really are no hard feelings regarding that night, I just wish he didn't bring it up in front of Bella.

After about another hour, the dishes are done and everyone is sitting around in the warm sunshine talking and laughing with each other. I decide that now is the perfect time to take Bella on a walk of the forests surrounding my parents' property.

Bella is sitting on the ground in between my legs as I sit on a chair, so I lean down to her ear and speak.

"Bella would you like to go for a walk? I know I promised you a tour of the property, and I thought now might be the perfect time before it gets too dark."

I can see a smile light up Emmet's face from my position and I don't like it one bit.

"Yeah if you're sure that's ok handsome, that sounds nice." I blush as she calls me 'handsome' and I can her everyone chuckle quietly at me. Perfect.

I help Bella up and lead her towards the fence around the pool; I know the way I want to take her.

Before we are out of view Emmet yells out, "Don't forget about all those tips I gave you about hooking up in the forest Edward. I swear they work." I can hear mum tell off Emmet for being crude around so many woman, and dad, Jasper, Ali and Rose's chuckles. Thanks guys.

"Well you were right Edward; I really had nothing to worry about. You're family is lovely. They are all great." I simply nod in return.

Bella tugs on my hand and I look at her as we keep walking. "Edward are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bella, why do you ask?" I'm slightly confused as to where her question has come from.

She rolls her eyes in response and stops walking, making me stop with her. "I'm asking because since your mum started talking about you as a teenager you have said about 30 words in total. You have only given short snippy answers to everyone, me included. I know you're probably annoyed with them for the things they told me, but it really is ok Edward."

Her hand is resting on my cheek and I can't help but lean into her.

"I'm sorry if I've been short with you beautiful, it just pisses me off that they talk about those things. I just. . .arghh."

"It's ok Edward, I mean when you meet my dad I'm sure he will be more than willing to tell you lots of embarrassing stories about me."

I can't even really enjoy the fact that she wants me to meet her father I'm too pissed off and annoyed at my family. I start walking again hoping I can hide my irritation from Bella.

Apparently I'm not very good at that because Bella pulls me sideways to a patch of green grass in between the trees.

"Bella, what are you doing? The house is back that way." I point in the correct direction which is useless since she isn't looking at me.

She stops suddenly and looks pointedly at me. "Umm, Bella?"

"Lay down."

"What?" She looks at me like I'm an idiot and points to the ground.

"Lay down Edward. Now!"

Ahh, well ok, if Bella wants to be in charge then she can be. Even though I'm really blood confused. I sit on the grass but don't lie down.

Bella huffs softly before following me and straddling my lap. Her hands go to my hair immediately and my hands instinctively rest on her hips, since I'm still confused I don't move.

Bella's mouth attacks mine instantly, her tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and she then nips it. I let out a moan and Bella takes the opportunity to thrust her warm wet tongue into my mouth. My body begins to react without thought; I move my hands over her and place one on her breast. She pushes on my chest and I recline onto the ground fully with Bella on top of me.

Bella's hands move towards the button and zipper on my jeans. Before I know it Bella has my jeans and briefs pushed down past my knees. Her hands push my shirt up and she removes her mouth from mine. So quickly it's a blur, Bella has my rock hard cock in her hands and is placing wet open-mouthed kisses down my stomach.

She licks me from base to tip and my body shudders. Her hot little mouth covers my length. "Oh fuck, Bella, oh god baby. Fuck you feel so good. Ahh."

She continues to work me over as the curses fly from my mouth. Her hand cups my balls as she sucks me harder.

"I'm going to, fuck Bella. Fuuuckk!" My release is powerful and my breathing is hard. Bella crawls up my body and I pull her in for a long kiss.

"Mmm, I don't know what that was for babe, but thank you." We both laugh as Bella stands up and offers me her hands.

"Isn't a girl allowed to give her boyfriend a blowjob just because she wants to handsome?" She smirks as I do up my jeans and reach for her hand.

"Of course they can babe." I kiss her temple as we head back towards the house. Something tells me that her answer isn't entirely truthful, however I'll let it go for now.

Walking back into the house everyone is seated in the living room. Grabbing Bella and I a drink from the kitchen I follow Bella and take a seat next to her on the loveseat.

"Nice walk kids?" Dad smirks at me and pulls mum closer to him kissing her temple. Weird.

"Yeah it was good thanks. Dad, Jasper and I were thinking of having a game of golf next week if you're interested in joining us?" Jasper is nodding from his position behind Alice.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan, I'm in." The smirk is still firmly in place as he answers me.

"Hey what about me? Damn Eddie, you're not even going to invite your own bloody brother to play?"

I hide my smirk in Bella's hair; I have to tease him a bit after his nice little story earlier.

"Well I _guess_ you can join us. Just don't whine too much when I kick your ass." Now all three guys are looking at me with smirks on their faces. Umm, alright then, this is getting weird.

"I'll be there little brother."

Mum announces that it's time for some coffee and cake before we all head home. As she leaves the room Alice and Rose follow. Bella shifts in my arms, she looks like she's about to get up as well. She leans into my ear as she gets up, her lips brush over my ear as she whispers to me.

"Looks like that blowjob _was _all you needed." My jaw hangs open and she's gone before I can even form a response.

Dad, Emmet and Jasper however, burst out laughing. "What?"

Emmet answers first, unfortunately. "Oh come on. You go into the forest all angry and annoyed with us, half an hour later you come back all relaxed and non-emo anymore."

"It's obvious that Bella helped you relieve some built up tension and anger Edward." Jasper decides to join in, great.

I start blushing and don't remove my eyes from my lap. Fuck this is embarrassing, and Bella's not even here for this part. Thank god actually, she would probably just laugh as well.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about son, you don't know the amount of times your mother has helped me out at the end of a tough day."

"Eww dad. No. No let's just stop talking about anything to do with sex ok, because I really do not need to know about your sex life dad. That time I walked in on you and mum when I was ten was enough to last a god damn lifetime."

Dad and Jasper just laugh at the expression on my face, which I'm sure is mirrored on Emmet's right now too.

Finally Bella and I are on our way home, or at least to Bella's home, since I'm spending the night there.

I hold Bella's hand on my thigh as I drive through the dark streets.

"Did you have a good day handsome?"

Turning briefly to look at Bella I smile at her gorgeous face. "I did baby, besides finding out way more than I want to about my parent sex life it was good." She laughs, god that's a beautiful sound.

"Did you baby? I know you were nervous, and I am a crap boyfriend because I never even asked if you were ok when we were alone." God what is wrong with me?

"It was great Edward, and the whole walk thing may have been my fault, I mean I _did _distract you a little bit." She has a smug grin on her face, she's proud of that little adventure. She's absolutely perfect.

"Well I can forgive you for _that_ babe. Now are you ready to cuddle with me in bed? Because I really need to hold you all night baby, my arms and body miss you."

Her smile lights up her whole face, "Absolutely handsome, that sounds like the perfect way to end the day."

I smile as I drive; hopefully that's how all of our days from now on will end. That is if she lets me.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**I hope that was ok. I'm starting back at uni tomorrow, so my next post may be a bit further away, but I'm hoping to have it done by the weekend. Thanks for reading xx**


	12. Chapter twelve

**A.N – Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. The embarrassing stories Bella heard are actually true stories that a friend of mine experienced when introducing his girlfriend, so I hope it was ok. Small lemon in this chapter, you have been warned. Enjoy xx**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

The suns morning glow is streaming in through Bella's window, causing her pale skin to light up. God she looks magnificent. Her smooth naked body is pressed against mine as she sleeps. She has her head on my chest, one leg tangled around mine and her tiny hand is resting on my stomach.

After yesterday's horribly embarrassing lunch, I am hoping I can convince Bella to spend the day alone with me. I really don't want to have anyone around for a while.

Hmm, maybe I'll see if she wants to go to the gym with me. God that would be nice, screw working out I'll just watch her.

Creepy? Yes.

Pervy? Yes.

But she is my girlfriend and she is bloody sexy, I won't be able to concentrate on anything else anyway.

My hand is lightly tracing up and down Bella's spine, just as I am about to get out of bed to make breakfast my phone rings from the bedside table. Bella stirs slightly but doesn't wake. I hold her to my chest tighter as I reach for my phone to quickly silence it.

_Emmet home _is displayed on the screen. I'm really not in the mood to talk to him just yet, but if I don't he will just call back again.

"Morning Em." I whisper quietly, as to not disturb Bella.

"_Morning Edward. Look I know you are still probably pissed at me, but I just wanted to apologise. When we left, Rosie made me realise that lunch with our parents probably wasn't the best place to tell that story."_

Before I can even begin to respond, he starts talking again. God he sounds like Alice.

"_I mean, I would have eventually told Bella about it, but yesterday wasn't the time. I hope it didn't upset Bella hearing about that."_

I gaze down at the beautiful woman sleeping in my arms as I speak. "Em, it's ok. Yes it probably wasn't the correct place for a story like that, but it's ok. I was just embarrassed that Bella had to hear it; I mean I know guys go to those places all the time, but that's just not me. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression. I mean after the porn incident in my room, it was bad timing." The last part is muttered under my breath but he caught it. Damn.

"_What? Porn incident? What the hell happened in your room, you know you're meant to make out with your girl in your childhood bedroom, not watch porn?"_

"Shh Em, Bella is still sleeping. We did make out in my bedroom thank you very much. It was just something stupid that happened, but its ok." Bella moves and her leg grazes my cock. Fuck!

"_Is Bella mad? Tell her I'm sorry. I will apologise the next time I see her." _Why is he so intent on apologising? Normally he wouldn't bother, not that he's rude, it's just not what he does.

"Wow, you really want to apologise. What, is Rose cutting you off unless you apologise to us?" He doesn't respond straight away, which gives me my answer. I can't help but chuckle.

"_Dude shut up. You just wait Edward, one day you will do something wrong and Bella will cut you off, I can't wait for that day. But seriously Edward was Bella mad?"_

I place a kiss on Bella's forehead as I think about how to answer him.

"No Em, she wasn't mad. She was just . . . she just didn't want me to be upset. She knows I don't like that kind of thing, so she wasn't mad."

He breathes a sigh of relief at my words.

"_Oh thank god. Rosie really likes her and was worried I might have scared her off."_

"No, not yet. I have to go Em, but I'll talk to you later. Have a good day."

"_Bye Edward, and again I'm really sorry, you know I don't have a filter. Bye."_

I place my phone back on the nightstand and a sigh escapes me.

"Mmm, you ok handsome?" Bella is suddenly looking up at me, her eyes concerned.

"When did you wake up?" I lean forward and gently kiss her lips. I pull away and run my hands up and down her sides.

She rests her chin on my chest and places a quick kiss there. "Not long, I heard you say goodbye to Em, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to apologise to both of us for yesterday."

"Oh, ok. That was nice of him." Bella moves up my body so that our faces are just inches away from each other. Her legs land on either side of my stomach, my cock springs to life instantly. Well why wouldn't it? Your sexy as hell naked girlfriend is straddling your naked body. God if she's not careful the whole waiting to have sex thing will be irrelevant.

Why the hell did I allow us _both_ to fall asleep naked? Bad move there Edward.

Her tongue invades my mouth as my hands begin to explore her body. One of my hands grasps her magnificent breast and the other goes to her smooth ass. Her tiny body starts to grind down on my stomach.

"Fuck! God baby I can feel how wet you are."

I can feel Bella smile against my collarbone, her body shifts a bit.

Oh fuck! "Bella, I swear I am so close to breaking my waiting rule if you're not careful." Her dripping wet pussy is sliding along my cock. Fuck.

"It's ok Edward, we won't have sex. I just need to feel you. Ah fuck!"

Her curse is muffled by my mouth. God she feels so good. My cock is sliding between her wet folds as she grinds on me. My hips start thrusting up into her, fuck this feels incredible.

God this is an incredible feeling, we're bloody dry humping on my bed. Wait, is it still dry humping if we're naked and very wet? Oh yeah _that's_ the thing to be focusing on right now Edward.

"Oh god, fuck! Oh, I'm so close Edward. Fuck."

"Fuck, me to baby. Jesus you feel so good. Oh . . ."

Both of my hands are holding onto her hips, I move one to her breast, pinching, pulling, touching. She's so fucking soft, and responsive.

"Fuck baby, I can't hold on. You feel too fucking good. Oh god! Come with me baby."

My plea sends her over the edge at the same time as me.

"Edward! fuck . . ." Her body tenses and her mouth falls open. I bring our faces together.

"Bella!" my shout and groan are muffled by her mouth as our tongues tangle together.

We lay panting and kissing gently as our breath returns to normal. Bella's body is still above mine and my arms are locked around her.

Bella sits up slowly, her hands resting on my chest. Fuck she looks so beautiful, her lips swollen, flushed face and sex hair. _I_ made her look like that. Jesus I am one lucky bastard.

"I need to go clean up, I've uh kind of got both of us on me." She glances down to where she is sitting and gives me a shy smile.

"That's hot." The words are out of my mouth so fast I don't even realise I have said it.

Bella looks at me like I'm a freak. "It's hot that I need to clean up?"

My face flushes, and not from arousal this time. "Ah, no not that. It's just . . . well I'm going to sound like a jerk but, seeing both of our releases together is rather hot."

God I am an idiot.

Bella just laughs at me. "You are adorable Edward." she leans forward to kiss me and I hold her to me.

"How about we both go get cleaned up?" I mumble around her mouth. I can feel her smile against my lips.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself handsome." She smiles and climbs off of my body, walking towards her bathroom.

I can't help but watch her naked body as she walks. When she reaches the door she turns around and catches me staring.

"Come on handsome, I don't want to be lonely." She disappears into the bathroom and I jump up and follow her.

She is just stepping into the shower as I enter, I quickly follow. My arms wrap around her waist and pull her into me. Her back resting against my chest as the water falls over us.

"Mmm" Bella relaxes into me, I place small kisses on her shoulder and neck as we stand together.

I end up behaving during our shower, which was very difficult if I do say so myself. About an hour later after a very nice shower we are eating some breakfast.

"Bella?" her head turns towards me as her hand rests on my thigh.

"Hmm?" I reach over to place a kiss on her neck before I speak.

"Would you like to go to the gym with me today? Well actually the gym in my house, but still the gym." I laugh uncomfortably, why do I feel shy all of a sudden?

"I would like that Edward. Sounds like a bit of fun." She kisses my cheek as she stands up to place some dishes in the sink.

"How about I go get changed into some workout clothes and then we can go?"

Fuck, workout clothes. I can't bloody wait. God I'm a perv.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. Her arms go around my neck as I kiss under her ear. "That's perfect babe, you go get ready and bring clothes for tomorrow because I won't want you to leave tonight."

She giggles as I place open-mouthed kisses on her neck, she tastes so good. I reluctantly let her go change as I wash the dishes quickly.

Bella emerges from her room and my body freezes. Well my cock doesn't but the rest of me does.

Bella is wearing a pair of black yoga pant things, they hug her ass perfectly. Her top is tight, causing her boobs to teasingly peak out of the top. Fuck I want to bury my face there.

"You ready to go handsome? Edward?" I snap out of my staring to see Bella's curious eyes looking at me.

"Yeah babe, I'm ready. Umm, you look really good babe." I can't help but tell her, she needs to know she looks fucking hot.

"Umm, ok. They are just workout clothes handsome." Her smile is mischievous and slightly confused.

I place my hands on her hips and kiss her forehead. "Well you still look bloody hot babe. I don't think I will be able to concentrate now."

We stand in her kitchen kissing for some time.

Finally we make it to my place and head into my workout room.

Ten minutes. That's how long I last before I am stopping my treadmill and telling Bella to stop hers. Why I have two treadmills I have no idea, Emmet constructed the room not me.

Watching Bella breathe hard while she was running, not to mention her boobs jiggling, teasing me, caused my restraint to snap rather quickly. I was thinking we would at least get a workout in before I attacked her.

"Edward is everything ok?" Bella timidly steps off her treadmill and stands in front of me.

Instead of answering her, I bring her body to mine and kiss her hard. At first she doesn't respond but suddenly her hands are in my hair and her tongue is begging entrance into my mouth. We don't speak; the only sounds are our moans as my hands cover every inch of her and her hands pull on my hair. Fuck that feels good.

I place my hands just under her spectacular ass and lift her up, her legs wrap around my waist instantly. I stumble my way out of the room and head towards my bedroom. Her hands are everywhere, my hair, shoulders, neck. My lips never leave hers and my hands hold her tight against my body. My cock is straining against the thin shorts I am wearing.

I slam my bedroom door shut with my foot and gently let Bella slide down my body at the foot of my bed.

"Mmm, Edward." Bella moans as her centre slides over my hard bulge, I moan as well. Fuck that feels amazing.

My hands reach for the bottom of her shirt, I know it's still not the right time for sex, but I just need her. Before I can pull her shirt up even an inch, Bella pulls back.

"Wait Edward." I look at her confused; does she not want to fool around? I thought she was pretty into it before, but maybe I was wrong.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to force you in here, or even do anything. I just needed to touch you, you were driving me crazy. I'm sorry."

Bella smiles at me and stands on her tip-toes, she kisses my lips and pulls my head down to look at her. "No Edward that's not it. You're not forcing me to do anything; I want to be in here with you. I just . . . I had an idea last night and I wanted to try it. That is if it's ok with you." She shyly looks down at the end.

"Baby, I am willing to try just about anything with you. I know neither of us are very experienced but I really enjoy exploring with you Bella." I place a chaste kiss on her smiling lips.

"Me to handsome."

My thumbs are drawing small circles on her hips as we stand in my room. "Now, what is it exactly you would like to try beautiful? I mean I do have some limits, but anything for you."

Bella chuckles at my confession. "Don't worry handsome, that weird kinky shit doesn't interest me at all."

"Thank god, I was going to be a little scared if you were into things like whips and chains baby. I mean I like you in lace and stuff, maybe even a hot nurse outfit but that's as far as I go. Call me boring, but I don't need that other crap." It might sound like I'm lying, but I'm not. I really have never been into weird stuff, even when watching porn. Don't get me wrong, lacy and revealing lingerie and some sexy outfits, like a nurse or teacher are boring for some guys, but not for me. I may even buy Bella these things myself.

"God no Edward, nothing like that. I do like the nurse thing though; maybe we will have to make that happen one day. And don't think I haven't noticed your love for all things lace; I may have to show you some things I bought the other day. I think you may like them, barley there bras and panties, garter belts." Her voice is soft and sensual. My cock on the other hand is hard as a rock.

"God baby you're killing me." I groan as I pull Bella closer to me. She laughs quietly and steps out of my arms.

"What? Baby come back, I want to hold you." I'm whining, I know it but I don't seem to care right now.

Bella simply smiles and shakes her head at me.

"I told you I wanted to try something." Her shirt is pulled up over her head suddenly and I step forward to touch her. She shakes her head at me.

"Nope, no touching handsome." Her smile is smug.

"Now your shirt Edward." I do as I'm told. My shirt hits the floor and Bella bits her lip.

"You said something when we were at your parents' house yesterday; it made me think about something that I have wanted to see since I met you."

Ok, now I'm really confused, what is she talking about?

"What was that babe?" my voice is husky and my cock is almost painfully hard.

Her shoes come off next and I follow her lead, before she can tell me to. What she says next shocks me.

"You said you imagine me touching myself, making myself come. Well I imagine you doing the same thing, especially when I'm touching myself."

My mouth falls open and I cannot form a coherent thought if I tried. She slowly slides her pants down her smooth legs, they pool at her feet and she steps out of them.

Without thinking I push my shorts to the ground.

"I was thinking that, maybe we could fulfil both of our fantasies at once. There is only one condition though."

Finally my brain kicks in and I answer. "You want to watch me jerk off, while I watch you . . ." she simply nods at me.

Oh god, she can't be serious can she. That's really fucking hot, god I want to see it so bad.

"What condition babe?" her hand moves around her back and suddenly her bra falls to the floor. Oh fuck I want to touch her so bad.

"We are not allowed to touch each other until we both come."

"Oh fuck!"

"Sound ok to you handsome?" her small hands push her skimpy panties down her legs, they soon join her pants. My briefs land on the ground and Bella takes that as my consent.

It sure as hell won't be easy to watch her and not touch her, but I have been dreaming about seeing her like this since I first saw her.

Bella moves onto my bed, her back against the headboard. The sun is shining in through the window; I shift closer to the bed. I climb onto it and sit on my knees; Bella's feet are almost touching my knees. God this is hot.

She brings her hands to her chest, touching her breasts. My hand instantly grasps my cock, it twitches in my hand.

Bella continues to touch her breasts, as I begin to slowly stroke myself. Her legs part, her feet are resting on either side of my thighs. She is spread before me; I can see her glistening in the light. Fuck she's turned on.

"God I want to taste you."

"Mmm, soon Edward." her hand drifts towards her pussy. My grip on my cock tightens.

Her finger swirls around her clit and her back arches slightly.

"Ah, oh." Her moans are breathless and I tear my eyes away from her hand momentarily, her eyes are locked on my hand. Fuck!

She trails her finger down to her opening and stops.

"Fuck baby, please touch yourself for me." Swiftly she thrusts her finger inside.

"Oh god, ah Edward."

My hand is moving faster over my cock, fuck she is so beautiful. I'm lucky I haven't come already; she looks so erotic, touching herself. No _fucking_ herself with her finger. Oh god, I'm so close.

"Oh god baby. I'm so close already. You look incredible, touching yourself, pleasing yourself." Her eyes don't leave my hand as it moves and mine don't leave her hand.

She continues thrusting her finger as her other hand moves down to touch her clit.

"Fuck Edward I'm close. Oh god, I need to come. Please." Her begging is going to kill me I swear.

My other hand moves downs to my balls and tugs gently; I am so fucking close it's ridiculous.

Bella's hands begin to move faster and I can tell she's close. "That's it baby, oh god you look so good fucking yourself with your pretty little fingers. Fuck baby add another finger for me."

I have no fucking clue where this dirty talking version of me is coming from, but Bella seems to like it as her moans are getting louder.

I watch as she adds a second finger, god I won't last much longer. Watching her fingers pump in and out of her, she surprises me by adding another finger. Fuck! I only use two when I touch her; I suppose her fingers_ are_ rather tiny.

"Edward! Ah fuck. I'm going to . . . Oh! Edward!" I watch as her body convulses, I can see her pussy milking her fingers, and that sets me off.

"Bella! Fuck, oh fuuuckk!" my release lands on my stomach but I don't give it a second thought. The room is full of our uneven breathing.

I watch as Bella slowly removes her fingers from her body. Holding eye contact with me, Bella sucks one of her fingers clean.

"Fuck!" I pounce on her, grabbing her hand and shoving all three fingers into my mouth. I suck them clean and finally kiss Bella. I can taste her in her mouth, and that turns me the fuck on.

We kiss gently and slowly for awhile. I finally pull away from her and roll us over, pulling her onto my chest.

"Ah, yuck!" her shriek causes me to look down.

"Fuck I'm sorry baby, I forgot about that." I quickly grab some tissues from the nightstand and wipe my stomach off; I also clean Bella's. We must have been too busy to feel it when we were kissing.

"It's ok handsome, it's only you." She places a kiss on my chest and lays her head down.

My arms wrap around her and we lay there silently for some time.

"Well I have to say beautiful, that was way more fun than just imagining it, god so much hotter to." I can feel her body shake with her laughter. She props her head up on my chest to look at me.

"I have to agree handsome. It was pretty damn incredible."

"That it was. Thank you, that was just, it was amazing. I don't know what to say." She smiles at my stuttered words.

"You don't have to say anything Edward. It was for both of us, and we will definitely have to do it again."

I smile and pull her closer to me, which is impossible but I can still try.

"Oh baby we will be. I can't believe you thought of that from my embarrassing confession yesterday." I laugh at that, I thought I had dirty thoughts, apparently we both do. Well that's good to know.

Her face goes red and she looks down at my chest. "What is it Bella? Is everything ok?"

She nods and slowly looks at me. "Don't be made, but I may have asked Ali and Rose if it was a good idea."

I must have a confused look on my face because she continues before I can speak.

"When you made that comment about me yesterday, the thought came to my mind straight away because I have wanted to watch you do that. But then I got worried that maybe you wouldn't enjoy it because you wouldn't be the one touching me. You would just have to sit there, if you know what I mean. So when it was just us three I kind of vaguely asked them if it was a good idea, I mean they know that I have no experience, I don't know what they know about you and I would never tell them anything but I needed their advice. They told me that you would love it, so I thought it would be ok. I'm sorry."

Bella takes a deep breath as she finishes. She looks so nervous, silly girl. God I love her.

What?

You love her?

I think about it and realise that I do. I love Bella. We haven't even had sex yet but I just know. It's not even about the physical stuff, that doesn't matter, it's her.

I realise Bella is still waiting for me to respond so I push my thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on the wonderful woman in front of me.

"Bella, it's ok. Ali and Rose are your girlfriends, and from what I understand girls ask for advice, whether it's about sex or what shoes to wear. It's normal." I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and smile at her.

"I know, but I don't share things about my sex life. Besides the fact that Ali is your sister I just don't feel comfortable with it. I mean it's between you and me, what we do together doesn't concern anyone else. So I don't know why I needed to yesterday."

"Babe I'll agree with you on that, that sort of stuff is between you and me only, I don't share that stuff with people either. But there is no reason to worry about it. It's not like you sat there explaining every little thing I do with my tongue or something."

Bella looks at me with shock written all over her face, and then she suddenly starts laughing.

"There we go babe, that's better. I need you smiling and laughing, especially after something like we just did." She continues to laugh as she leans down to kiss my lips.

"Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better."

"You're welcome beautiful." I pull her body to mine, I tuck her head under my chin a lock my arms around her. I know we need to get up and have another shower, and put clean sheets on the bed but this feels too good to disturb. Later, we can do that stuff later.

We stay tangled together on my bed for another hour or so. We finally decide it's time to have some lunch and shower.

As we are standing up Bella's phone starts ringing. She answers as I stare openly at her naked body.

"Hey Rose, how are you today?" I ignore their conversation as I move towards Bella and start peppering kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

She turns in my arms and I realise that she has hung up the phone already. When did that happen?

"You have to stop that handsome, we need food and a shower first." She pulls me towards my bathroom and turns on the shower.

She looks so right standing in my bathroom, I have to tell her. I have to tell her that I love her. Will she freak out? Will she think it's too soon?

Maybe I need to talk to someone first? Dad. He will be able to help me; I'll call him when I'm at work tomorrow.

My thoughts disappear as Bella pulls me into the shower with her. Soon, I will tell her soon.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**That chapter was a bit of a filler, I didn't want to jump straight to the next part too quickly, so I hope it was ok. Thanks for reading. xx**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**A.N – I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer to write, school has been a bit hectic. Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

One month. Has it really been one month since I first met Bella? Wow.

Tonight I am cooking Bella dinner, I don't want to force her into anything, but I think that we are ready; I want to make sure we are both relaxed and I don't want to worry about anyone else interrupting us.

I'm not getting any work done today. Actually I haven't been getting any work done since I realised that I love Bella. I love her.

Thinking of my conversation with dad the other week, I am still no closer to working out if I should tell Bella just yet.

_I knock on my parents' door before I enter. I learnt the hard way that mum and dad still have a _very _active sex life; it's safer to just knock. _

"_Mum? Dad?" I wander towards the kitchen in search of them._

"_Son, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Mum is adjusting her top and I shudder thinking of what she has been up to._

"_I took the afternoon off; I haven't been very productive today. I kept making mistakes on a plan I was drawing up. I was wondering if dad was around?"_

"_What? You mean you drive all the way here and you don't even want to see your own mother?" she has a smile playing on her lips as she embraces me in a hug. _

"_Of course I do mum. I just needed to talk to dad about something that's all." Mum pulls out of my embrace; she has a knowing smile on her face that makes me nervous._

"_He's out on the back patio. Here take him a beer if you could. Would you like one too son?" Mum passes me a beer from the fridge as I stand nervously in the doorway._

"_Umm, sure why not?" _

_I pull open the door leading towards the patio. Dad places the newspaper he was reading on the table in front of him and looks up at me as I take a seat opposite him._

"_Son, what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be working? Thanks for the beer." I pass him one beer and open my own._

"_I took the afternoon off, I wasn't getting much done." Dad just smiles and nods his head at me._

_We sit in silence as we sip our beer. I don't know how to begin explaining how I feel. It's rather frustrating._

"_Is everything ok son?" I simply nod my head at him._

"_Are you sure? Is everything ok with Bella?"_

_I let out a sigh as I think over his question._

"_I . . . I think I love her." I can't look him in the eye; I stare at the beer bottle label in my hands instead._

"_You _think_ you love her?" I tear my eyes away from my hands to look at my father. I don't know what I'm expecting to see, but the love and support I see makes me relax slightly. _

"_I _know _I do, it's just. Well isn't it too soon to feel like that? I mean we haven't even slept together yet and I love her. Isn't it too soon for this?" _

_Fuck! _

_Did I really just tell my dad that Bella and I aren't having sex?_

_I am an idiot._

"_Edward, only you know how you feel. I could sit here and tell you that it's too soon, but I would be a hypocrite. I asked your mother to marry me after only three months. It's not too soon if it is how you really feel. If you want me to be completely honest son, the fact that you haven't slept together yet shows that you aren't rushing things. If you were the kind of man who just wanted a quick fling or something, then you would have slept with her the first chance you had. You have never been someone who rushes anything son, even when choosing what college and what your major was going to be. You don't rush things Edward."_

"_You think? I just don't want to scare her away or anything. What if she thinks it's too soon?" Is it really that easy? Is he right? Oh who am I kidding, of course he's right._

"_She deserves to know how you feel. If you love her then you should tell her, when you're ready of course." Dad relaxes in his seat simply looking at me, letting his words sink in._

"_Your right. If I love her I should just tell her, it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks about it anyway." I drink the last of my beer and stand._

"_Thank you dad. I really appreciate your advice." Dad stands and pulls me into a hug._

"_You're welcome son, that's what I'm here for anyway." We both chuckle slightly at that._

_We walk into the kitchen and mum is standing at the bench reading a magazine. I hug her goodbye and leave. Driving home I have more than enough thoughts to occupy my mind._

_When do I tell her? I need to tell her. I love her. I love Bella. Wow, it feels good to know that for certain._

My phone ringing brings me out of my daydreams.

_Bella._ My heart rate picks up seeing her name flash on my phone.

"Hello beautiful, I was just thinking about you. How are you babe?"

I can hear her gentle giggles through the phone.

"_Good thoughts I hope handsome. I am good, finally finished class and am on my way home." _

Home. Thank goodness, I can see her soon.

"Always good thoughts baby. I get to see you soon beautiful, I really cannot wait. I've missed you today."

"_I've missed you too handsome. I know we only said goodnight at about one o'clock this morning, which isn't all that long ago, but I have missed you. Your sister really is a poor substitute, she's too short." _

Her chuckles mix with my own. God I love her.

"Yes she did get the short gene from our family, not me. But I'm sure I can make up for it when I see you in a few hours."

"_Hmm, yes please handsome. How has your day been? Getting lots of work done?"_

None at all, but I am not telling her that. "It's been ok, finished a bit of work thankfully."

"_Well that's good to hear. I'm just at home now, so I'm heading to the shower and I guess I will see you very soon handsome."_

"Shower? Fuck baby, that's just mean." I can hear her laughing as she shuts a door.

"Ok babe, you enjoy that damn shower, alone, and I will see you a bit later."

"_Oh I'm sure your next shower won't be alone so don't complain. I'll see you later handsome. Bye." _

"You're damn right it won't be. Bye beautiful." Her giggles are the last thing I hear as she hangs up the phone.

God damn, she's got me aching and I have no way to relieve it until I get home. Shit.

I work my ass off for the rest of the afternoon, simply to make the time go faster. Once I'm home I have a quick shower and start preparing dinner.

An hour later Bella is knocking on my door. Finally!

I open the door and there she is, she is so beautiful. I have to be the luckiest guy in the world.

"Bella." Her name comes out as a whisper, but I don't really care right now. I pull her into my arms and breathe her in.

"Edward, mmm. How are you handsome?" Her voice is slightly muffled by my shirt.

I pull away and lead Bella into the kitchen. "I'm fine beautiful, glad you're here."

She smiles as I pull out her chair.

I continue making dinner, with Bella's help, she insists, as I catch up on her day.

It pisses me off that the Mike guy still won't take a bloody hint. Really the girl says no _and_ you meet her boyfriend, you think he would understand that she's not interested. Maybe Em and I need to have a little chat with Mike.

As normal, dinner is filled with comfortable conversation and flirty touches. I want her so bad, but I need to tell her first. She deserves to know my feelings before she decides to go any further with me, both physically and emotionally.

We decide to eat dessert, an apple pie that Bella made, in the living room.

Her small body is pressed against my side as we eat. My hand absentmindedly plays with a piece of her hair as we eat and talk.

"Edward?"

Bella's hand is suddenly waving in front of my face. Oops, I guess she was speaking to me.

Well who else is she going to be speaking to? Idiot.

"Sorry Bella, I was off in space. I apologise, what were you saying?"

"Are you sure you're ok Edward? All night you have seemed a bit distracted." She smiles kindly at me, but I feel terrible.

Have I really been so concerned with telling her I love her that I have been distracted all night? Tonight really isn't going too well already.

"Yeah I'm fine beautiful, I just have some stuff on my mind. Sorry."

"It's ok Edward, I was just worried." I pull her onto my lap and place a kiss on her neck. She relaxes into me, and I know, now is the time to tell her.

"Bella." She turns her face towards me and I'm lost in her eyes.

"I love you." I blurt it out quickly, but my arms tighten around her waist.

She's silent for several seconds and I begin to panic. Before I can stop myself, I start rambling.

"I know it's probably too soon, but I had to tell you. You deserve to know how I really feel, and I needed to tell you."

The next thing I know, Bella's hands are in my hair, tugging, and her tongue is begging for entrance into my mouth. Our tongues tangle as she shifts her body so that she is straddling my lap.

As soon as she is there, she's gone again. Her face is inches from mine and my hands flex on her hips.

"Edward, I love you to. I don't care if people think it's too soon, its how I feel. I love you."

I crash my lips into hers. I can feel us both smiling into the kiss as our hands roam.

I pull back so I can take in some much needed air. Bloody oxygen.

"Really? You really love me?" I can't seem to remove the smile from my face, but I don't really want to.

Bella laughs and nods her head. "Yes you silly adorable man. I love you."

"God, I love you too beautiful."

We simply sit there for what seems like an eternity, smiling and looking at each other. I slowly stand, holding Bella to my body. Her legs wrap around my waist as I walk towards my bedroom.

I place Bella on her feet beside the bed. My hands move slowly over her body, no words are spoken as we undress each other.

Once we are both naked, I place my hands on her hips and gently trace her sides, ghosting past her breasts up to her collarbones. I press my lips to hers as my hands drift down her arms and link our fingers together.

Bella climbs onto my bed, never removing her eyes or hands from mine. I hover over her as she relaxes into the pillows.

My eyes sweep over her tiny beautiful, curvy body. "You are so beautiful Bella. God I'm lucky."

Bella's smile is breathtaking. "I'm the lucky one handsome. Have you seen your body?" I chuckle self-consciously at that.

"I guess we will have to agree to disagree for the moment beautiful." I lower my mouth to her kissable lips. Her mouth is hot and wet against mine.

Her nails rake down my back, causing me to shudder. The lower half of my body rests between her thighs causing us both to moan out at the contact. I move my mouth to her neck, reaching my tongue out to taste her incredible skin.

"Mmm, Edward. Please?" Her hands are tugging at my hair; I can barley stop my eyes from rolling back into my head.

"What would you like beautiful?" I kiss and suck my way from one collarbone to the other as one of Bella's legs wraps around my waist.

Fuck! So close. God, we can't just jump straight into sex, not tonight. I have to make sure she's ready; I don't want to hurt her.

"You. Please Edward? I _need _you."

Shit that's hot. She doesn't just _want_ me, she _needs _me. I can't even begin to describe how that makes me feel. But I need her too.

"Soon baby, soon." I kiss, lick and suck my way down Bella's smooth body. I pay particular attention to her nipples as my hands caress her shapely legs.

"Fuck! Edward, mmm shit."

I reach her wet pussy and slide one finger through her folds. Her hips buck as I reach her clit.

"Fuck!" her whimpers and moans increase in volume as my finger circles her bundle of nerves.

Slowly I lick her, capturing her essence on my tongue. "Oh god, Edward please? Don't tease me."

I pull my face away from where she wants me, leaving only my finger on her, not moving it at all, I'm teasing her and I'm enjoying it.

"Tell me what you want Bella. Anything baby." Her eyes connect with mine. A beautiful blush appears on her face and she bites her lip.

Fuck, it's hard, yes pun intended there Edward, to control myself right now.

I ever so gently move my finger; Bella throws her head back into my pillow. That is so sexy and she doesn't even know it.

"Edward please? . . . Oh god! Please make me come, fuck me with your tongue, fingers, I really don't care just please make me come."

"Fuck!" I dive straight in, sucking her clit into my mouth as I push one finger inside of her.

God she's so bloody tight and warm. I need to be inside of her, soon Edward.

"Ahh, oh fuck Edward. So close, so close."

I add another finger as my mouth sucks harder. Her walls begin to flutter around my fingers and I know she's close.

"Mmm." I can't help but moan, both at Bella's taste and her hands pulling on my hair. I fucking love when she does that.

"Edward! Fuck!" Her body clenches around my fingers. Her breaths are short and shallow as I bring her down from her high.

I remove my fingers and Bella whimpers at the sensation. Licking my fingers clean of pure Bella essence, I place kisses on her body until I reach her mouth. She pulls my face down to hers and our tongues gently move together.

"Hmm, you are still amazing you know that right?" Bella has a lazy satisfied grin on her face, _I_ put that there.

I smile in return and peck her lips lightly.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything more tonight. That's not why I told you that I love you."

She wraps her arms around my neck as she speaks. "I know Edward, you would never do that. I love you Edward, I trust you and I want to have sex with you."

I nod my head and rest my forehead against her shoulder. I leave kisses on her neck as I take some deep breaths.

I'm suddenly nervous, I've only done this once, what if I don't know how to do it right? What if I hurt her? Fuck we can't do this.

Bella's hands are running through my hair, soothing me. "You're over thinking things handsome. You won't hurt me, and you will know what to do, I'm sure. I mean you have watched enough porn to know the basics." She says the last part sarcastically and I can't help but laugh.

Our bodies shake with our laughter. She knows me to well; she knows what my fears are and she knows how to calm me down.

I push up on my arms, keeping them beside her head. I place a few chaste kisses on her lips, and then lean over to my bedside table. I pull out a condom from my draw, and hover over Bella again.

Leaving wet open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck, I slowly pull away from her body slightly so that I can open the condom.

"Wait." Bella reaches out her hand and places it over the top of mine.

Fuck! Has she changed her mind? That would be fine, I would stop, but she seemed ok just a second ago.

"Bella, its ok we don't have to do anything, there's no rush." I do my best to hide the bit of disappointment flowing through me.

Bella just giggles quietly and shakes her head. "Edward, I'm not stopping you. No way are we_ not_ having sex tonight. It's just . . . well I'm clean and I'm on birth-control, so I was wondering if we could not use a condom. Unless of course you're not comfortable with that, which is fine."

No condom? Is she fucking serious?

"I'm clean too babe, I would love to be bare for the first time with you." She laughs at my weird sentence, but nods her head.

I toss the condom on the floor, and continue to kiss Bella. Our hands are continually moving over each other. I grasp my cock in my right hand as I hold my weight up with my left. Bella has a tight grip on my hair, as I align my cock with her entrance.

We both hiss at the contact and I spread her wetness around. I watch Bella's face as I push into her heat. Her back arches as my tip enters her.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh Christ she is so tight, I'm not even halfway in and she has a vice like grip on my cock.

I slowly push the rest of me inside until I am completely buried inside of her.

"Fuck, Edward."

"Ah, god Bella." I stay as still as possible, allowing Bella time to adjust. This cannot be very comfortable for her right now.

"God baby, you're so fucking tight." I moan into her ear as her hands flex on my shoulder blades.

"I just need a second Edward, sorry. Your just so fucking big." I try, in vain to hold back my smile, however she feels it against her neck.

"Yeah, yeah handsome, I'm great for your ego aren't I?"

Just as I am about to answer her, Bella suddenly shifts her hips slightly. Fuck!

"Mmm, baby you shouldn't do that just yet."

"Sorry, I umm . . . you need to move Edward, I'm going crazy having you inside of me, finally, and you're not moving."

"Sorry beautiful, I didn't want to hurt you." I gently pull out of Bella and slowly thrust back in.

"Ahhh, oh god, you're so wet baby, and tight, god you're tight. Mmm, I love you."

We begin to move together, our bodies naturally connecting.

"Edward I'm so close already."

"Me too beautiful." My thrusts speed up slightly and Bella's hands grip my shoulders, bringing our bodies impossibly closer.

I use one hand to gently circle her clit, her body grips my cock as she comes. Her muscles milk my orgasm out of my body.

"Edward! Ahh." Bella is panting and moaning in my ear as my release spills into her.

"Oh fuck. God baby, so tight." I am mumbling incoherently into her neck, her fingers running up and down my spine as we both come down from our highs.

I slowly pull out of Bella, both of us moaning at the loss. I pull her onto my chest as I roll over, her head resting in the crook of my neck. Once our breathing returns to normal I speak.

"Well beautiful that was incredible." My hand is tracing patterns on her back as we rest.

"It certainly was handsome. Absolutely amazing, I just need to quickly clean up. I'll be right back handsome."

I reluctantly allow her to leave my embrace. My eyes are heavy as I wait for Bella to return. Minutes later Bella is wrapped around me and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

My arms flex around what I assume is Bella's body as I slowly allow my eyes to open against the morning light.

Our legs are tangled and Bella's warm breath is tickling my ear.

We had sex. It was fucking incredible.

I gently untangle myself from Bella; I pull on a clean pair of briefs and head to the kitchen. 40minutes later I bring a tray of toast, pancakes and some fresh fruit, coffee and juice into my bedroom.

Bella is still sleeping; I place the try on the bedside table and sit on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, I place kisses along Bella's spine.

By the time I reach her neck she is awake.

"Mmm, good morning." Bella groggily greets me as she rolls over, pulling the sheet up.

"I made breakfast." I place the tray on the bed as Bella reaches over and picks up my shirt to cover herself. Damn.

We spend the morning in bed eating and cuddling. I think over our decision to wait and I'm extremely glad that we did. Not only was I able to give her pleasure, but I didn't hurt her. The asshole who was her first doesn't know how to treat women right; he shouldn't be allowed to go near women.

I make a vow to myself that I will show Bella, physically and emotionally, how a woman should be treated for as long as she allows me.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I was thinking of writing some outtakes in other points of view. If you have any suggestions, about which chapter or whose pov you would like to see, then let me know. I have a few ideas already, but I would love your opinions. **

**Thanks for reading. xx**


	14. Chapter fourteen

**A.N – I am so sorry for how long it's taken me to get this chapter up. Thank you so much for reading it means a lot. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

"Edward what time are we meeting at Jaspers?" Bella's voice brings me out of my dosing.

"About twelve love. Did you remember a swimsuit?"

It's Sunday and Ali has decided that we all need to have a get-together today. As much as I love my family and their respected others, I really just want to stay tucked away here with Bella.

Oh, who am I kidding? I just want to have more sex with Bella. It's only been a few days since our first time and I was really looking forward to exploring Bella's body even further, hopefully in every room of my place. Oh well, I guess I should just be grateful that she's here with me now.

"I did remember handsome, I'm actually going to quickly put it on now if that's ok? Then we can leave."

I stand up and pull Bella to me as she reaches into her bag.

I nuzzle her neck and place gentle kisses under her ear.

"Mmm, you need to stop that handsome or we will be late."

"Don't care baby." I mumble into her skin as her arm reaches back to grasp my hair. God.

"They're your family, you love them, we need to spend time with them handsome." She turns in my arms and kisses my neck.

Before I can respond she ducks out of my arms and into the bathroom.

I sigh in frustration, Bella and I have only had sex twice since that first night. Not because we don't want to, god do we ever, we just haven't had the chance.

I try my best to ignore the throbbing in my pants and head out to the kitchen. I am just placing my glass in the sink when I hear Bella's footsteps behind me.

Turning around I can feel my jaw hanging open. It's the black bikini from my many x-rated dreams.

"Holy fuck!"

"What? Is everything ok Edward?" confused, Bella walks towards me; I reach out for her and crush my lips to hers without warning.

She has a sheer white dress thing on, but I can see the outline of a black bikini underneath. Our lips glide together as my hands go to her thighs.

I remove the dress from her perfect body, and Bella pulls my shirt over my head. My tongue is begging for entrance into her mouth and my hands are palming her perky boobs. Fuck she's so god damn soft.

I lift her onto the counter as her small hands fumble with the button and zipper on my jeans. She pushes both my briefs and jeans down to my knees in one go. Her slim legs lock behind my back as I pull her body closer to the edge of the bench and closer to me.

"Edward. Mmmm." Bella's voice is breathless and urgent. I swiftly untie her top and latch my mouth onto her left breast.

Her warm hand grips my aching cock and I moan into her skin.

"Ah, god Bella. Shit, you need to stop baby otherwise I won't last." She reluctantly removes her hand and I quickly remove her bikini bottoms.

I slide on finger through her wetness, fuck she's so wet already.

"Fuck. Edward, need you now." Bella has one hand tangled in my hair and the other is pulling at my hips, trying to get us closer together.

Without warning I push my hips forward, into her heat.

FUCK! God she's so bloody tight, fucking amazing.

"Ahhh. Oh." We both moan out as I enter her fully. I pause, waiting for her body to adjust.

"Edward. Mmm." Bella bucks her hips slightly, I know exactly what she wants, so I begin thrusting into her.

Her hands pull on my hair as I thrust into her tight warm body. Our moans mix together, tongues colliding, breath mixing.

"Oh god, Bella." I'm so close, I move one hand down to where we are joined, swirling it around her swollen clit.

I gaze down, watching myself enter her over and over. "Jesus fuck. Oh god, so hot. So hot baby. I love you."

My mumbled words cause her to look down too. Her walls clench around me as soon as she sees where we are connected.

"EDWARD! oh god, ahh." Her cries are covered by my groans as I release into her, burying my face in her neck.

"Bella, oh, love you." Her walls continue to milk me as we come down from our high.

My hands are massaging her hips and thighs; I haven't removed my cock from her warmth yet. Yeah, like you want to leave anyway Edward. Very true, she feels too good.

"Hmm, I love you handsome." Bella's hands are running up and down my back and she places a kiss to my neck.

I eventually pull out of her, help her clean up and redress.

"You won't ever hear me complaining handsome, but what was that about?" Bella moves to stand in front of me and places a hand on my chest.

Her Bella scent is strong; it causes me to lose my train of thought. Instead I end up sniffing her hair.

"Edward?" Oh right, she asked me a question. Dumbass.

I can feel my face heat up even before I speak. "Well, remember I said that I had imagined different places I wanted to have sex with you?"

Bella simply nods. I don't want to see her face as I explain, so I rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"I had a dream that you were standing in this kitchen, wearing a black bikini. And well I woke up before much could happen, but I imagine that's where it was headed."

Before I can say anything else, I hear Bella laughing.

"You had a dream of that? Well I'm glad we can tick off one more of your fantasies handsome."

I laugh along with her after that. She's absolutely perfect for me.

Half an hour later we arrive at Jasper's apartment.

"You guys made it! I'm so glad you're here. Eddie I haven't seen you in ages. Come in, come in." Ali ushers us inside and I simply glare at her.

"Don't call me that." Bella squeezes my hand and Alice ignores me.

"Edward the guys are outside attempting to cook some food, go join them and Bella can come with me."

Wow, dismissed by my little sister, how wrong is that?

I lean down to kiss Bella, "Just shout if you need me to rescue you beautiful." She giggles as I head outside.

"Dude I'm telling you, this chick had the fakest tits I had ever seen. She's trying to shove them in my god damn face; did she want to suffocate me? Because she would have." I can't help but laugh at Emmet. God he's still an ass.

"What are you guys talking about?" I grab a beer out of the cooler and stand next to Jasper.

"Some chick at that new café, the one just around the corner from work. She was bloody relentless, would not stop no matter how many times I explained that I had I girlfriend that I love. What is wrong with some women, throwing themselves at guys who are clearly not interested? Have some respect."

Jasper and I both hide our snickers as Emmet continues his little rant. I guess her really didn't appreciate the woman's flirting. Not that I blame him, some woman just don't understand that when a guy says he has a girlfriend you leave him alone. I mean if the guy was going to cheat on his girlfriend then they wouldn't bother saying they had one in the first place.

"Jasper how's work going?" the three of us speak about nothing in particular as Jasper cooks the food.

I'm busy wondering what Bella would look like riding my cock, something that has yet to happen, when Emmet decides to act like the annoying older brother that he is.

"So Edward, it would appear that the sexual tension between you and the lovely Bella has disappeared. Finally." He laughs into his beer as he takes a sip.

"Em, shut up. Yes ok, we had sex and it was incredible, that's all I'm saying." I turn my attention to the sizzling food, ignoring Em.

"I'm only messing with you Ed. I mean she's only what, the third girl you have slept with? Unless you count whatever one-night stands you have had. I'm happy for you."

Shit! I don't respond to his comment at all, of course they notice and thankfully Jasper is the one to comment on it.

"Edward, how many? Judging by that silence it's either a rather long list or three like Emmet said. You can tell us. I've only slept with six girls, and I plan to keep it that way for the rest of my life."

Despite the fact that he's referring to my sister there, I can't yell at him, he basically just said that he wants to marry her. That he _will_ marry her. Alice has found the one I think.

I release a long sigh and my face flushes in embarrassment.

"Two. Bella's the second girl I've slept with." Both their faces are shocked, I don't really know why. I mean they know that I have always been rather shy and nerdy, not to mention more focused on my career.

"Two? How the fuck is that even possible? You've had girlfriends before, how they hell haven't you even had a one-night stand before?" Emmet sounds amazed as he questions my sex life.

"Look Em, I was never good with girls, you know that. They only wanted my money or my name, not me. I lost my virginity to Bree in high school. It only happened once because it was fucking terrible, and since then I just wasn't interested. At least, not until Bella." I get everything out in one breath, god I'm blushing so bad right now. What is wrong with me?

"Well, I'm proud of you Edward. I think its good you didn't just sleep around because you could, there's nothing wrong with that, but I don't think you would have met Bella if you had." Jaspers words hang in the air.

Never before have I been more grateful that I didn't sleep around. Bella deserves someone better than a man who has no respect for women. I'm glad mum and dad taught me about manners and how to court a girl. I owe them. Maybe a grandchild could fix that?

A baby?

Yeah, a baby. I keep picturing Bella growing with our child, I know it's too soon but I really want that. I want to marry her and have babies with her; I want to see a cute little girl running around with Bella's hair and eyes, calling me daddy. I'm 23 and I already want kids, I don't think many guys want that, but with Bella I do. Even if it was tomorrow, I would be so happy.

"Wow, Edward that's pretty special. I really am happy for you, you're so much happier now. You were never a depressed guy or anything, you just weren't completely happy. Like you were missing something, and I think you have found it."

I can't keep the smile off my face, he's right. As dorky as it is, Bella completes me.

The girls come out with salads and other bits to go with lunch. We sit down and I lean over to kiss Bella.

"Beautiful, they didn't attack you or anything did they?" she quickly kisses me again and pulls back.

"No, it was fine. Just organising a girls night." I smile as I load up my plate.

I place a kiss just under her ear and whisper in her ear. "You look absolutely stunning right now Bella. God I wish we were alone, I want you so much."

Goosebumps appear on her skin and she shivers. "Edward, god. You can't say things like that when there are people are around."

Pulling back from Bella's neck, I can't help the smile that appears on my face. I like knowing I have that effect on her. Actually, I love it.

I can see Bella out the corner of my eye; she has a smirk on her beautiful face for some reason. That's strange.

I pick up my fork and am about to ask Rose a question when I feel Bella's hand on my thigh. My body tenses at her unexpected touch.

"Rose, how is work going? Been busy?" I try my best to ignore the small circles Bella's thumb is making on the inside of my thigh.

"It's good. I'm just sick of some of the new guys. They haven't learnt that I'm a better mechanic than all three of them put together yet. Hopefully they will soon, because I just want to throw god damn spanners at their heads all day."

We all laugh at her. One thing that I learnt rather quickly about Rose was that if you want to be seriously injured, then simply insult her work as a mechanic.

"Well they're idiots, you're the best mecha-" my words die in my mouth as Bella's hand has suddenly shifted and is resting over my cock. Her small fingers are tracing me through my jeans. Fuck!

I cough, and shift my body slightly, trying in vain to get Bella to move her hand.

She doesn't.

"Ahem, sorry. As I was saying, you're the best mechanic around; they will work that out soon. They sound jealous if nothing else." Rose nods and Emmet is trying to fight a smile. Jerk, he knows something's up. No pun intended.

As the others continue to talk, I chance a glance at Bella.

She is eating and listening to Rose talking but, she has a smug grin on her face. Tease.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her towards me. "That wasn't very nice babe. Don't tease."

I kiss her ear and breathe her in. God. Not helping the situation in my pants _at all_.

"You started it handsome. If I have to sit here in dripping panties then you deserve to be just as uncomfortable."

She pulls her hand away from me before I can form a coherent response. Fuck! Oh shit, now I won't be able to function properly. Not only is she talking dirty with people around, but I now know that she's wet. Fuck.

Lunch and most of the afternoon pass with us talking, eating, drinking and laughing. The late afternoon finds us all in the pool.

All the couples are off in different areas of the pool. Jasper and Alice are sitting on the steps lost in each other's eyes. Emmet and Rose are lying on a blown up pool toy and Bella and I are standing in the deep end of the pool, well _I'm _standing, Bella has her smooth legs wrapped around my waist.

I can't keep my hands off of her. Not that I really want to, but she's far too tempting.

"Are you having a good day Edward? I know you were a bit reluctant to come earlier." Bella rakes her hand through my hair as her other rests on my back.

I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear and place a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I am babe. It's been really good to spend time with everyone. Usually I don't come to these sorts of get-togethers; I always say I'm working. But I am really glad to be here, and I'm glad you're here."

"That's good handsome. I'm glad that you want to spend more time with your family." She lightly pecks my lips.

"I love you." I simply stand there staring at her, I'm so lucky to have her in my life.

"I love you handsome."

We meet for a kiss as my hands tighten around her body, bringing her closer.

Her hands grip the hair at the nape of my neck, causing me to moan softly. Our kiss deepens as our surroundings disappear.

My cock is nestled between our bodies. I am aching for some friction and as I am about to cup Bella's breast, Emmet interrupts.

"Go Eddie! Nice to see you're not a prude little brother."

Fucking Emmet!

Everyone snickers and I give him the finger. Bella buries her face in the crook of my neck and I hold her closer to me.

"Shut up Em. Leave them alone they're happy." Rose says.

Emmet sulks while the rest of us laugh at his expression.

The rest of the afternoon passes in a blur of fun and laughter. I don't think I've had this much fun with my family before. Maybe it's because this time I wasn't alone, I have Bella.

Finally we are walking into Bella's apartment. Alone.

"Well today was fun handsome." Bella wraps her arms around my neck and my arms go around her tiny waist instantly.

"Mmm, it was, but I'm even happier now." I lower my mouth to waiting lips.

Our kisses are slow and sensual. This afternoon's teasing is still fresh in my mind; however I want to make love to her. Not that our past sexual experiences together haven't been loving ones, I just feel like we should be going slowly tonight. Not rush anything.

"Edward?" Bella's voice is quiet, I can barely hear her.

"Yes baby?" I nuzzle her sweet neck as I speak.

She looks up at me; I can see the depth of her love for me there, it's rather obvious now that I know it's there.

"Make love to me." It's not a question, but a statement. One that I will fulfil for the rest of our lives.

I take Bella to her bedroom where I proceed to undress us both. Our eyes never leave each other.

I spend time kissing every inch of her beautiful creamy skin. Our laboured breaths are the only sounds in her room.

Slowly I slide into her heat. Our mouths join as our bodies start to move together. Her hands grip my biceps as I rest our foreheads together. Her legs wrap around my waist, causing me to go deeper, hitting that spot that makes her scream.

I continue to thrust into her, our bodies becoming slick with our sweat.

Words of love are whispered as we both reach our climax.

We sleepily shift under the covers together. Wrapped around one another, my eyes begin to droop.

"I love you beautiful. Goodnight."

"Mmm, goodnight handsome. I love you Edward. Mmm." Bella places a kiss against my jaw and we soon fall asleep.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**A.N – I'm sorry that this was a short chapter; I hope it was ok since I struggled a bit with writing it. Next chapter we will have a bit of drama, maybe even a bit of protective papa Cullen?**

**Thank you all for reading xx **


	15. Chapter fifteen

**A.N – I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review, they mean a lot. Thanks for reading.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

Finally it's Friday. I didn't get to spend last night with Bella, since her and the girls had a girls night at Alice's house. Stupid girl's night. I miss my Bella. It was hell trying to sleep without her warm body wrapped around mine.

Tomorrow morning we are heading to mum and dad's for the long weekend. Mum believes that us kids need to spend more time at home with her, so she's _kindly _asked us to all spend the three day weekend with her and dad. So I only have Bella to myself tonight, I will certainly be making the most of that. If only she would get here quickly. I miss her.

Minutes later there is a knock on my front door. I pull the door open and there she is. God she's beautiful.

"Afternoon beautiful, did you get lost?" I tease as I pull her into a hug and place a kiss on her lips.

"No, I didn't get lost, your sister decided to drive me here and she had to take something to Jasper's. How was your day?"

"Of course she did. Wow babe, you hurt my pride allowing Ali to drop you off. Did you forget that I offered to pick you up? My day was fine, lonely though. I missed you."

I pull Bella onto the couch with me after setting her suitcase down. "I missed you too handsome. Last night was fun, but I slept terribly without you."

Bella snuggles into my side; I leave a kiss on the top of her head, and take in her breathtaking scent before I speak.

"I'm glad you had a good night, but if I'm being honest baby, I barely slept either. I missed holding you."

Bella's arm that has been resting across my stomach moves so that her hand is under my shirt on my bare skin. Her fingers make small circles on my skin. Fuck.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't just me. What time are we leaving for your parents' house in the morning?"

I kiss under her ear and mumble my response into her neck. "Definitely not just you baby. Around nine, that way we can have lunch there."

"Mmmhmm." Bella turns her head towards my face and I lower my mouth to her lips.

Her lips are smooth and soon my tongue is exploring her mouth. She tastes of vanilla and pure Bella; she shifts her body so that she is straddling my lap.

My hands slide up from her hips to her ribs and then to her breasts. So soft.

"Mmm, baby." Her hands fist the front of my shirt, and she pulls her body closer to mine.

Her small fingers work the buttons of my shirt, about halfway down my chest she starts to struggle with the last few buttons.

"Fuck! Stupid god damn buttons. Handsome, I love you in these suits that you wear to work, but I am about to tear these frikking buttons off." I chuckle at her frustration. God she's so adorable.

I lift her off my lap and stand in front of her. "Don't damage the clothes babe, I hate shopping."

Bella giggles at me and watches as my hands unbutton the rest of my shirt. I undo my belt and push my slacks to the ground.

"My turn Edward." Bella smirks at me and her hands go to the hem of my t-shirt. Seconds later it's joined my slacks on the floor. My briefs follow a second later.

My hands move to Bella's waist, before I can remove her top she pushes me back down onto the couch.

"Aww, not fair babe. I love undressing you baby." Her smile and laugh cause my cock to twitch. She notices, of course.

"I know, but I got dressed especially for _you_ this morning."

I take note of what she's wearing; she looks beautiful in anything so I don't always notice what she has on. Today she is wearing a dark blue dress that ends just past her knees with a pair of black high heels. She had a meeting at school today so she looks very professional and very, _very _sexy.

Sexy teacher fantasy anyone?

"Well you always look absolutely incredible babe, but I must say you do look extra sexy today."

She laughs as her hands move to the side of her dress. I can hear the zipper moving down her body and my body tenses in preparation of what's to come. Ha! Come. Wow, I really am a tool.

"I wasn't exactly talking about the dress handsome, but I'm glad you like it." The straps slip off her shoulders and the dress falls to the ground in what seems like slow motion.

Fuck! Oh Christ!

"Oh god!" Eloquent response there Edward, but I can't do much more because Bella is standing not three feet in front of me in what has to be the hottest lingerie I have seen.

It's dark blue like her dress, very sheer and makes her skin glow. Oh, did I mention that she is also wearing a garter belt and stockings and the smallest bloody g-string ever created.

Fuck!

Before I can form a more suitable response, Bella straddles my lap again. "I guess you like it then handsome?"

"Yes." I can't stop looking at her. Fuck she is gorgeous, and she's all mine.

"You've been wearing this all day? God what are you trying to do to me baby? I'm glad I didn't know about this all day otherwise I _never_ would have gotten any work done."

My hands are moving all over her body. The lace is almost as soft as her skin, I am one lucky bastard.

Bella's hands are gripping the hair at the base of my neck and her hot centre is just millimetres away from my hard cock.

"Well you're lucky because I was thinking about letting you know earlier. I was thinking maybe a photo or a dirty text, but I changed my mind."

"Mmm, that would have been hot baby, but I definitely enjoyed the surprise."

My lips work over her neck, kissing and licking, while she grinds down on my cock. "Baby, mmm, I need you."

Bella's moans are loud; they make my cock even harder. I quickly rid her of the sexy lace bra. Hmm, I want to keep the stockings on, I wonder if she has a strong attachment to this pair of panties?

"Oh, Edward, please, I need you." My hands move to her centre, she's dripping. Oh I want her.

"Beautiful are you attached to these panties?" she shakes her head at me and I gently tug on the lace. They tear instantly.

I swiftly push my finger into her body. Her back arches, and her muscles tense around my finger.

"Ah, Edward, mmm." I add a second finger as my mouth latches onto her nipple. Seconds later I feel Bella's body tense further and her muscles clench around my finger.

"Ahh, mmm, Edward, fuck." Bella kisses my lips roughly as I remove my fingers. Without a second thought I suck my fingers into my mouth, tasting only Bella.

"Mmm, god you taste amazing baby." Bella grips my hair and thrusts her tongue into my mouth, tasting herself. God that's hot.

"Edward, I love you, and your _very _talented fingers but I really need to have your cock inside of me. Now."

"Jesus baby, god I love you."

Before I can shift us so that we are lying on the couch, Bella lifts up slightly and grasps my cock in her hand. She strokes me a few times then lowers her body onto mine. We both moan at the sensation of me filling her.

"God, you feel so good Edward. Ahh."

Slowly Bella begins to slide up and down my cock. I rest my hands on her hips and help her move over me. Our speed picks up and the only sounds are our moans and the sound of skin slapping together.

"Fuck Bella, god I'm so close baby. God you look hot riding me." My head falls to the back of the couch and Bella starts sucking my neck. My hips start thrusting up into her body.

"So close, Edward please."

I shift one hand towards where we are joined as we kiss. Our kisses are passionate and hurried, our breath mixing together.

"Edward! Ahh, oh god, fuck." Her words are muffled by my mouth as her pussy clenches around my cock.

Her body sets off my own orgasm. "Oh, fuck, Bella! Fuck."

After several moments when our breathing starts to return back to normal, I decide to interrupt the comfortable silence that surrounds us.

My hands stroke her back as she runs her fingers through my hair. "I love you." I place a kiss on her bare shoulder as I speak.

"I love you Edward. I'm sorry for attacking you before I just missed you last night."

She's apologising for wearing lingerie and riding me on my couch? Is she kidding me?

"Baby, no. _Never_ apologise for that, you are my girlfriend you are allowed to have sex with me." I try not to laugh as I finish speaking.

"I know, I just . . . As you know I'm not a confident person when it comes to sex and things. But with you, I just . . . I feel . . . You make me feel pretty and sexy and appealing. I've never felt like that before, and I just can't stop myself from attacking you when I want you. That probably makes no sense at all, I'm sorry."

I love this woman. I _will _marry her and I _will _have babies and grow old with her. It's not a matter of if but when.

"Baby, you_ are_ sexy and beautiful and I cannot stop thinking about you love. I'm glad I can make you feel that way because you are all those things. You can always act on your feelings with me love. If you want to kiss me, hug me, hit me, or throw me onto the bed and have your way with me, then that is more than ok. After all, it is what I'm here for."

Bella giggles slightly and I kiss her forehead.

"That was very sweet Edward, I love you." I stand up with Bella in my arms and carry her to my bedroom. I place her on the bed and remove the rest of her underwear and her heels.

An hour, and one phone call to the Mexican restaurant later, Bella and I are a tangle of sweaty limbs. Bella's head is resting on my chest and our legs are twisted together.

"Well my workout in the gym this morning was pointless. I think I might just forget about going to the gym and workout in bed with you." I waggle my eyebrows even though she can't see me.

Her body shakes with her laughter and my arms tighten around her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea handsome. I don't think we would be able to fulfil my wall fantasy if you stopped going."

"Ooh I like the sound of that b-" the doorbell interrupts my words.

"Dinner's here. I'll get it handsome." Bella sits up and goes to climb out of my bed. I pull her back onto the bed and hover over her.

"No way in hell are you answering the door looking all dishevelled and wearing hardly any clothes baby. That's for my eyes only, not some pervy teenage boy." I peck her lips and rush out to get the door.

I wrap my bed sheet around my waist the best I can as I grab my wallet and open the door. The teenager boy's face is priceless when he realises that I'm only in a sheet.

"Ummm, delivery?" He shoves the bag of food into my hands as I try to juggle it, get out money and hold my sheet up all at once.

"Thanks." I only just avoid flashing the kid my package as I pass him the money. Her turns and almost runs towards the elevator once he has the money.

I shut the door and head back to Bella.

Bella is sitting against the headboard with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So it's ok for some delivery person to check you out when you answer the door in nothing but a sheet, but it's not ok if it's me?"

I place the food on the bed and sit next to her. I pull her into my side and place a kiss on her temple.

"It is when it's a hormonal teenage guy, who would most likely use that image of you to whack off when he got home later. Only I can do that." I smirk at her and open our dinner.

We fall asleep cuddled together in my bed later that night. This is how every night should end from now on.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

Waking up to Bella is the most amazing feeling in the world; I will never get tired of it. She has one arm thrown over my waist and her leg is twisted around mine.

I run my fingers up and down her spine thinking about how much my life has changed since I met this beautiful woman.

"What are you thinking so hard about handsome?"

I look down at her face, I can't resist, I lean down and kiss her. Eventually we both climb out of bed for breakfast.

I head into the kitchen to start some breakfast. I feel Bella's arms wrap around me from behind as I stand at the counter.

She places a kiss between my shoulder blades as her hands rest on my stomach.

"What's for breakfast handsome?" I feel her rest her forehead on my back and I feel completely content. Everything is perfect when we're together.

"I thought that maybe just some toast and fruit, since mum tends to cook for an army instead of a small family."

We both chuckle and sit down to eat.

By nine-o'clock we are in the car and heading towards mum and dad's.

"Edward, Bella. I'm so glad you're both here." My mother's voice is the first thing we hear as I help Bella out of the car.

"It's nice to see you Esme. Thank you for inviting me." Bella hugs my mum and they turn to walk inside.

I collect our bags and follow after them. "Edward, go on and take yours and Bella's bags up to your room sweetie. Bella and I will be in the kitchen."

They are gone before I have the chance to respond. I take our bags upstairs and then go to the kitchen.

"Are you sure I can't help Esme?" Bella is sitting at the counter while mum is stirring something on the stove.

"No. Don't lift a finger dear. Edward how is work going?" Mum gives me a hug, and I walk over to Bella.

"It's good mum, busy but good. Where is dad?" I kiss Bella's cheek and wrap my arm around her.

"Oh he's in his office on a work call. He should be done very soon."

The front door opens and suddenly everyone is in the kitchen. Rose, Em, Alice and Jasper greet everyone and dad walks down the stairs.

"Hello everybody. I hope everyone is well." Dad gives us all a hug and then stands next to mum.

"Carlisle could you head into town and pick up the meat for lunch?"

"Of course I can sweetheart. Would anyone like to come with me?" I nod my head and turn towards Bella.

"Love, come with us? Please?" I whisper in her ear and am rewarded with a slight shiver from her.

She nods against my cheek, "Dad, we'll come with you."

"I'll come as well Carlisle." Jasper steps forward and we all head out to dad's car.

After getting the food mum needed we walk back out to the car, Bella's fingers are entwined with mine as we walk. We load everything into the boot of the car, and are about to climb in when we all hear a voice.

"Bella?"

What is it about random guys' showing up for Bella when we are in a supermarket? I'm going to have to keep her away from every single supermarket for the rest of our lives I think.

Dad, Jasper and I move closer to Bella, it's an instinct. We all want to protect her, even if it is just from a random person.

Dad is standing next to me and Jasper is on Bella's other side. "Um hi Tyler."

Bella's voice is very quiet and her hand tightens on my shirt.

"Wow. You look good Bella, really good."

Who the fuck is this guy? Asshole, talking as if she was ugly before. I should fucking hit him.

He notices my arm around her and his eyes narrow.

"Who are your friends Bella?" he sneers the question at her and I automatically take a step forward.

"This is my boyfriend Edward, his father and my friend Jasper." She stands taller, and her shoulders square out.

"Boyfriend? Are you sure sweetheart, maybe he's just using you for sex." My body tenses and my jaw clenches shut.

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say? Look, I don't know who you are, and to be honest I really don't care. But _never _speak to my girlfriend like that again or you _will _regret it."

Bella speaks before he has the chance to respond. "Edward, it's ok. Tyler was my first." She whispers the words so quietly that I have to lean in closer to her.

He's the asshole who took her virginity?

I knew I should have punched him before, fucking idiot.

"Dude it's a free country, I can talk to her however I want. She's a slut anyway man, not much fun if you're after a challenge, if y-"

He doesn't finish the sentence as my fist smashes into his jaw. He stumbles back, my body is trembling with rage, I've never been this mad in my entire life.

"Don't talk about her, you're a fucking asshole. Stay away from Bella." I get ready to swing my fist again when I feel both dad and Jasper holding me back.

"Edward, man its ok. Think of Bella, she needs you." Jasper speaks directly into my ear and my body relaxes slightly at the sound of her name.

"Son lets go. We should get home."

I nod my head and dad lets go of my arm. Bella rushes to my side while Jasper keeps his hand on shoulder.

"He fucking hit me! I'm going to press charges on you. You can't get away with fucking hitting me for no reason."

Dad calmly steps forward to speak to him. My body is still too tense, my hands are balled into fists and my breathing is laboured.

"You will not press charges on _any _member of my family, do you understand? That includes Bella and Jasper. If you try, the truth will be told. You were verbally abusing a woman; the police don't treat that kind of behaviour lightly, especially considering who Bella's father is. Leave my family alone Tyler."

Dad's voice is eerily calm, which means he is beyond mad now.

Dad steps back next to Bella, however the asshole decides to test all of us.

"Oh please! Wait let me guess, she's fucking all of you isn't she? I always knew you were a whore Bella."

Before I can remove myself from Bella and Jasper's hold to knock this guy out, Tyler lands on the ground.

Dad is standing over Tyler, his chest is moving rapidly and his hands are in fists. Jasper steps forward and places his hand on dad's arm.

"Never speak to a woman like that Tyler, especially if that woman is part of my family. I swear you will regret it, no one speaks to my family like that."

"Let's go Carlisle. I believe _Tyler _understands that if he messes with _anyone _in this family he won't be walking for a long time." Jasper's words sound final and I haven't been more thankful to have a close family.

We all climb into the car, I pull Bella onto my lap, her body is shaking with her sobs.

"Shhh, baby it's ok. You will never see him again."

Bella clings to me, "Is your hand ok?"

I laugh humourlessly, "Love don't worry about me. I'm fine."

She gingerly picks up my hand and inspects the light bruises that are already forming. She lifts my hand to her lips and places a kiss there.

"Carlisle, is your hand ok? You know since you're a doctor and all, I think you might need your hands."

Dad laughs gently at her. "I'm fine dear, how are you? You know that the things he said were completely untrue Bella."

Bella smiles slightly at dad. "Thank you; I don't know what to say to you both."

Dad shakes his head at Bella through the rear-view mirror. "Bella, you are part of this family. Like I said we protect each other. So you don't have to thank me for anything at all sweetheart."

Jasper turns in the front seat to look at Bella; he nods his head at what dad has been saying.

"Yeah Bella, we love you ok. It's our job to protect you from things like that."

"Thank you Edward, for everything." I kiss Bella's forehead softly.

Bella's tears have stopped by the time we pull up out the front of the house. I help Bella out of the car and turn towards dad and Jasper, their hands full of the bags. Bella still has the back of my shirt fisted in her hand. I know the feeling; I don't want to be apart from her at all today either.

"Thanks dad, Jasper, I just . . . Thank you." Jasper nods, pats my shoulder and opens the front door.

Dad simply pulls me into a hug, "I love you son."

"I love you too dad."

We head inside and find everyone in the kitchen.

"Finally you guys took forever." Emmet is oblivious to the tear stains on Bella's face and the way we cling together.

"Oh my. Bella are you ok sweetie? What the hell happened at that supermarket." Mum holds Bella's face in her hands and places a kiss on her forehead in a very motherly gesture.

"Um, we had a bit of a run in with an ex-boyfriend of Bella's. He said a few things that we weren't too happy with." Mum, Em, Rose and Ali look confused but I'm not really sure what else I should say.

"Edward and Carlisle both punched him." Mum gasps at Bella's blunt words and turns to face dad and I.

"You _both _punched him?"

Dad explains what happened as I pull Bella into my body. When dad finishes, mum looks half proud and half mad. Emmet, Rose and Alice all look a bit shocked. Whether it's because of what Tyler said or the fact that dad actually hit someone I have no idea.

"Mum, is it ok if Bella and I lay down until lunch is ready?" I need to have Bella alone; I just need to comfort both her and myself.

"Of course it is. You guys go lay down, Emmet, Jasper, Rose and Alice can keep an eye on the stove for me and I will go and take care of your father's hand."

Dad tries to protest as the rest of us nod. "Esme I'm fine, and besides I am a doctor, I can ice my own knuckles. If you remember correctly I had to ice them one other time, when we were in college and that guy would not leave you alone."

Mum simply shakes her head and pulls dad towards their bedroom.

I lead Bella towards the stairs, she hasn't said a word since dad explained what happened and I'm getting rather worried about her.

"Bella, if you need anything just ask ok?" Rosalie speaks kindly to Bella as Alice nods her head behind her.

"Thank you, I think I just need to lie down for a bit. Will you come get us when lunch is ready?" Bella asks.

They nod and I take Bella upstairs.

I lock my bedroom door and lay down, pulling Bella on top of me.

"Are you ok beautiful? You've been pretty quiet since we got home." I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear as she looks up at me.

"I really am fine Edward. I guess I just wasn't expecting to see him, and I definitely wasn't expecting you or your dad to hit him. I guess I'm just stunned."

She reaches up to kiss me. I reluctantly remove my lips from Bella's once we are both breathless.

"Edward, I need you. Please?" her quiet plea causes me to moan.

"Baby, I think we should wait a bit after everything that has happened today." Bella is shaking her head even before I have finished speaking.

"No, that's not why I need you Edward. You just looked really hot hitting him, I know it's wrong but it really turned me on."

Well ok then.

An hour later Bella and I emerge from my bedroom relaxed and satisfied. We head downstairs to enjoy lunch with the rest of the family.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**A.N – Was that ok? I hope everyone enjoyed seeing a protective angry Carlisle. Thank you so much for reading. I was thinking of posting some outtakes from other points of view, so keep an eye out if you're interested. Any suggestions on outtakes are more than welcome. xx**


	16. Chapter sixteen

**A.N – Please enjoy this chapter and please review, they mean a lot. Thanks for reading.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

After lunch we all head outside, Emmet finds a football and Jasper, dad and I play. The girls are sitting on the grass watching us. I barely take my eyes off Bella as Em tackles me; Rose has said something to make my girl blush. I wonder what it is.

"Dude, you have to take your eyes off Bella to play." Dad chuckles along with Emmet and Jasper.

Dad and I head to the other end of the yard and I watch Bella out the corner of my eye. She looks so happy, after today's drama I'm glad she's laughing again.

"Bella seems ok considering everything that happened today."

"Yeah, she said she was more surprised about the punches than actually seeing him. She was smiling again after our nap, so I think she will be ok."

Dad nods and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "I'm glad. I'm really proud of you Edward, I know I shouldn't be since violence was involved, but, well it would be hypocritical of me to yell at you. Your mother and I have always taught you three to protect the ones you love, and you did just that."

We stop walking and I turn to look at dad. "You and mum did a great job too, Emmet didn't quiet grasp the rules of being a gentleman, but he would do anything to protect Ali and I. I mean, how many fights did he get into during high school because he was sticking up for me? I love you dad."

Dad pulls me into a hug, "I love you too Edward."

After an hour or so of throwing the ball around we decide it's time to head inside and get dinner ready.

I grab Bella's hand as she walks in the door. I quickly pull her down the hall and into the downstairs bathroom.

"Edward what are you doing? I told your mum I would help her with dinner."

I shut and lock the bathroom door; I push Bella back into it and press my lips to hers.

"Mmm." Bella moves her hands into my hair as I move my right hand down to her thigh. I pull her leg up so that it rests around my hip, bringing our bodies closer together. We both moan at the contact.

I pull back slightly so that I can look at Bella. "What was that for handsome? Are you ok?"

Picking Bella up, I place her on the bathroom counter. I stand between her legs as her hands rest low on my hips.

"Everything is fine babe. Did you know that Emmet once got suspended from school for fighting?"

Bella looks confused as to why I'm bringing this up now. "No I didn't."

She places one of her hands on my cheek, her thumb moving back and forward.

I nod as I speak, "He did, and do you want to know why he was fighting?"

I speak before she can answer, "He was sticking up for me. I know I told you that he would stick up for me back then, but this was different. I had never seen Em so angry before. The guy was saying stuff about me being gay, a nerd, a loner and a ton of other things. They spent about ten minutes fighting before any teachers came to stop them. Em ended up with a black eye and a bruised rib, the other guy had a fractured nose. When the teachers asked him why he punched the guy, Em looked straight at the teacher and said, 'my parents always taught me to protect the ones I love'. It was the first time I truly sure Emmet for who he is."

I look up at Bella when I hear a faint sniffle. "Oh, Bella, baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shakes her head at me and kisses me. Her kiss is filled with tenderness, love and kindness. "No Edward, it's ok. I hate that you had to go through that kind of stuff. It kills me to think of you being hurt that way, but I am so bloody thankful that you had Emmet there. You are an incredible man, your kind, thoughtful, funny, honest, and I am so lucky that I get to call you my boyfriend. Those people who said those things to you are idiots, no doubt they were jealous because you are smart and you know who you are and you never try to hide that or change who you are to fit in. I love you so much Edward."

Tears form in my eyes as Bella speaks. "God I love you too Bella, so much. I don't know what I'd do without you love."

Bella wipes away the tear that has fallen from my eye. "Edward, I love that you want to tell me these sorts of things but are you ok? I don't like seeing you upset."

"I really am; it's just something my dad said earlier. I needed to tell you, I don't know why, but I did. I think it's because of punching Tyler earlier; it brought all those memories back. I love you."

Bella pulls my face into her neck and places a kiss on the side of my head. "You can tell me anything Edward, no matter what. You mean so much to me Edward, I love you."

I place a few gentle kisses on her lips and help her down off the sink. We both splash our faces with cold water before walking out towards the kitchen. Bella's fingers are tightly wrapped around mine and her head is resting on my shoulder as we walk.

Before we get to the kitchen Emmet sticks his head out of the living room. "Hey where did you guys go? Never mind I don't want to know." He waggles his eyebrows at us.

Bella lets go of my hand and pulls Emmet down into a hug. He wraps his arms around her and looks up at me, asking if everything is ok with his eyes.

I slowly nod my head as Bella pulls back resting her hands on Emmet's shoulders. "Thank you Emmet."

He looks confused as hell but smiles slightly at her. "Well your welcome? I didn't actually get to punch that Tyler guy, but I can go find him. Jasper knows what he looks like."

Bella giggles quietly, "No Emmet, thank you for being an amazing brother." She gives him another hug and then turns back to me.

"I'll be in the kitchen with your mum ok?" I nod and place a kiss on her lips. I watch as she walks into the kitchen. Emmet comes to stand next to me.

"Everything ok Edward?"

"Yeah everything is great Em; we were just talking about high school." He nods his head in understanding and pulls me into the living room.

Dad, Alice, Rose and Jasper are sitting around watching a baseball game on TV. I take a seat next to dad and grab a beer off the table.

"Golf tomorrow morning son?"

I nod my head at dad and reply. "Of course, what time are we leaving?"

"I was thinking eight, if that's ok with you boys? That way we will be back in time for lunch with the ladies."

"Sounds good dad." We continue to watch the game on TV until mum tells us that dinner is ready.

After a very loud dinner Bella and I head upstairs for bed. I need to hold her.

"Have you had a good day babe?" my arms go around her waist and I nuzzle the back of her neck. Her small hands run along my forearms.

"I have, I love your family." Bella turns in my arms and pulls my face down for a kiss. Her tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and soon our tongues are fighting for dominance.

"Mmm, Edward."

I moan into Bella's mouth as my hands fumble with her shirt. Both of our shirts land on the floor, and our pants soon follow.

"Fuck baby, I need you." I remove Bella's bra and attach my mouth to her nipple, her back arches and her hands tangle in my hair.

Her moans increase as I move my left hand to her smooth ass; I push her panties to the ground. Her hands soon work their way under my waistband grasping my cock in her smooth hand. I grunt and moan into her skin as she works over my aching cock.

I need to be inside her. Now.

I pick Bella up and her legs immediately wrap around my waist, I walk over to the wall and push Bella up against it. Her mouth never leaves my neck as I remove my briefs and shift my hands.

"Baby, ah, god baby. Mmm, can't . . . need you." I mumble as I position my cock at her entrance.

She's soaking; my cock easily slides through her slick folds as I leave wet open-mouthed kisses on her neck and chest.

"Edward! Please, now, I need you." I remove my head from her chest to look her in the eye. I see nothing but love, passion and need, no doubt the same emotions she can see in my eyes.

I rest our foreheads together as I push my cock into her warmth. Fuck!

"Oh, fuck." We both moan as I begin to move my hips at a steady pace. Her walls grip me on every thrust. My hands hold her ass as I slam into her.

Bella's small body pushes against mine as our tongues dance together. "Oh god, Edward!" Bella's body tenses and clenches around my cock.

I thrust into her three more times before my body stills and my release washes over me. "Ah, Bella, god."

Our laboured breathing is the only sound in the room. Bella runs her hand through my hair as I place small kisses to her neck, without removing myself from Bella; I walk us over to my bed.

"I love you Bella."

"Mmm, I love you Edward." she gently kisses me and eventually we separate. I feel the loss immediately; I want to stay connected to her like that forever.

We head to the bathroom to shower before climbing into my bed naked and soon we are falling asleep.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

I wake to the sound of my phone; I blindly reach out and grab it. _7:30am alarm _flashes on the screen. Dammit.

Turning off the alarm I look back at the beautiful woman wrapped around me. Bella's legs are tangled around mine and her arm is securely wrapped around my shoulder holding me close to her.

Placing a kiss to the top of her head I take in a deep breath, hopefully golf will go quick this morning. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with the guys, but I want to stay in bed with Bella all day. Maybe I can convince her to have a day like that next week, just us, no clothes, no interruptions maybe some food; I guess we might need that. Yes we definitely will be doing that very soon.

I carefully untangle myself from Bella's warm embrace and get dressed for the day. As I am pulling my shoes on I hear Bella shift in bed.

"Handsome what are you doing? Come back to bed, I miss you." Bella sleepily sits up in bed and rubs her eyes. She's so adorable and she is all mine.

How did I get so lucky?

"Shh, babe go back to sleep. We are leaving for golf in a few minutes." She pouts adorably at that and flops back onto my bed.

I sit next to her and kiss her neck. "I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to wake you up. But I'll tell you what, if you go back to sleep now, when you get up later there will only be about two hours until I get back instead of about four."

Bella grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into a very heated kiss. We pull apart breathless and horny. Well I am anyway. I can't seem to get enough of her.

"Ok handsome, I love you. Have fun with your dad, Em and Jas. Love you."

I peck her lips and stand up slightly, "I love you so much beautiful. I will be back before lunch, get some sleep."

I quickly leave my room before I decide to strip off and climb back into bed with her.

After two hours of golf, I'm fidgeting; I want to be back with Bella. While dad is taking a swing I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I have one new text message from Bella. She must be awake.

**Morning handsome how is golf? xxB**

Ignoring everyone else I reply.

_Good morning beautiful, golf is fine, but I miss you like crazy. I just wanted to stay in bed with you all morning. What are you doing? Love you xx_

I take my turn as I wait for Bella's response. We are about halfway through the course, it's been nice to spend time with dad, I've missed him. As we get to the next hole I get a new message.

**I miss you too Edward. Do you **_**really**_** want to know what I'm doing? I am laying in this great big empty bed all alone, naked, thinking of how it felt to have you inside of me last night, against the wall. I'm thinking about how my body ached for your touch, how my pussy clenched around your hard cock as I came. My fingers really are a poor substitute for your cock, or your tongue or fingers for that matter. xxB**

FUCK! Oh god, she's touching herself in my bed _without_ me. Fuck I'm hard as a rock.

"Someone else can take my turn for me I need to make a phone call." I rush out my words and walk away before anyone can say anything; I sit down at a nearby bench. I can see dad, Em and Jasper talking as I dial Bella's number.

"_Edward?"_

"You are in so much trouble miss. It's not fun to walk around the golf course with a hard on, especially when I can't do anything about it."

I can hear her giggles through the phone. _"I'm sorry . . . Actually no I'm not. I am rather glad I can affect you the same way you affect me." _

"You don't even have to try babe. God I need you. Were you really touching yourself Bella?"

Christ I hope she was. _"Yes I was, but I stopped when you rang."_

"Fuck, don't stop baby." I run my hand through my hair and adjust myself. I _need _to hear her get off; if I can't see her then I damn well better hear her.

"_You want me to get off over the phone while you're at a golf course with your dad, brother and friend?"_

"Yes, I'm not near anyone, and I need to hear you baby. Please."

"_Mmm, ok, since I'm all worked up and I would have done it anyway." _

Yes!

"Thank you love, besides I don't want you to be frustrated until I get home. God I wish I could see you, you look so hot when you touch yourself."

I quickly scan the area to make sure no one is within hearing distance. Thank god there isn't.

"Mmm, baby I want you to do what I say, is that ok?"

Please say it's ok.

"_Yes, please. It makes me more comfortable." _I can hear her breathing pick up.

"Fuck, god. Baby I want you to touch your clit with on hand and pinch your nipple with your other."

Her moans are sexy as hell; I really want to see her. Damn.

"_Mmm, Edward, god."_

"I bet your wet baby, can you push one of those beautiful little fingers inside." Bella moans loudly as her breath comes out in gasps, I can tell she's close already.

"_Edward, ah, god. Please I need more."_

"Fuck baby, you're trying to kill me I swear. Add a second finger baby. God you're so tight aren't you, god you feel so bloody tight when I'm buried inside of you baby. You're so close I can tell beautiful. I need to taste you baby, when I get home I'm going to bury my tongue inside of you and swallow every last drop of you, you taste so good baby."

Bella's breath catches telling me she is about to come. Her voice fills my ear as her orgasm takes over. _"Edward! FUCK! Oh god, mmm Edward." _

My breathing is laboured as I listen to Bella catch her breath. "That was very, very sexy baby. Thank you."

Bella laughs, _"I should be thanking you Edward. If I did that alone it would not have been that good, although your fingers feel much better than mine."_

We both chuckle and hang up. I return to the guys and finish our game, quickly. I need to see my beautiful girlfriend. I made her a promise, and I plan on keeping that promise as soon as I get home.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**A.N – Again thank you for reading, I apologise for the wait and the rather short chapter. xx **


	17. Chapter seventeen

**A.N – I am so sorry for the delay, I have been working on three important assignments for uni that were all due within the same week. But the good news is that now they are finished so I will have more time to write. Enjoy xx.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

Getting in the elevator after a shit day at work, all I can think about is Bella. I need to wrap my arms around her; she brings me so much comfort from a hug.

I unlock my front door and throw my briefcase and jacket on the couch. Loosening my tie, I head into the kitchen, the sight before my stops me in my tracks.

Bella is standing in front of the stove cooking; she is wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top. She is absolutely breathtaking, and she's all mine. She looks so right cooking in my kitchen, would it be too soon to ask her to move in with me? We haven't even been together for six months yet. Maybe I'll wait until she has finished school, we will have been going out for about seven months then, that's acceptable right?

I walk over to Bella, wrapping my arms around her small waist and bury my face in her neck.

"Mmm, hello love. How was your day?" I place a kiss on her neck as she relaxes into my embrace.

"It was ok handsome, I missed you though. How was work?" She turns in my arms and her hands go around my neck. I kiss her lips softly and hug her warm body to mine.

"I missed you too. Work was terrible." A sigh escapes me and Bella places a kiss on my chest.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, if you want to talk about it I'm here. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour if you want a shower or anything."

"You spoil me Bella, but thank you. I'm so glad you're here, I love you." I lean down to place a kiss on her lips. Before I can deepen it, Bella pulls away with one last soft kiss to my lips.

"Go relax Edward, I need to finish dinner and you are quite distracting." The smile on her face causes me to grin and place another kiss to her lips.

"Ok, ok, I get the hint. Kicking me out of my own kitchen, I can't believe it." I tease her as I open the fridge to grab a beer.

Bella laughs and turns back to the stove. "Can I get you a drink babe?"

"Water would be excellent, thanks." I place a bottle of water on the bench next to her and kiss her shoulder.

"Thank you, I will get you when dinner is ready. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll be in the living room." I leave one last kiss on her neck and walk out into the living room.

I take a long drink from my beer as I fall onto the couch. I kick off my shoes and stretch out along the couch, flipping on the T.V to some baseball game.

Sometime later I feel Bella's weight resting on top of me. My arms instinctively wrap around her, holding her to me.

"Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry baby."

I feel her place a kiss to the base of my neck as she speaks. "It's ok; you need your rest Edward. Dinner is staying warm in the oven so there's no rush."

I kiss the top of her head as I move my hands to rest on her lower back, under her top. "Ok, I love you Bella."

Bella sits up and straddles my waist, "I love you too." She leans down to kiss me as I move my hands to rest on her hips.

Our kisses start out soft and slow, that is until Bella starts grinding down on my cock. My hand moves to her neck as I deepen the kiss and thrust my hips into her body.

"Bella, fuck. Mmm." My hands slide up Bella's sides, removing her top along the way. Her small hands remove my tie and unbutton my shirt.

My lips kiss, lick and suck along her neck as our hips continue to move together. "Edward, god, need you." Bella pants in my ear as I suck the skin under her ear, leaving a mark.

I help Bella remove my shirt and pants, minutes later Bella and I are both naked and panting with need.

Bella pushes me onto the couch and I bring her body with me. Her hot centre is right above my rock hard cock, suddenly, without warning Bella slams down onto my cock.

"Fuck!" Bella moans as her body adjusts to me.

"Mmm, Edward god, please." Bella leans down to capture my lips in a hot wet kiss as she begins to move over me.

My hands grip Bella's hips, helping her move. Our moans and sighs fill the room as Bella's muscles begin to tighten around me, bringing me closer to my release. My lips never leave Bella, her hands tighten on my shoulders as she moves faster, and my lips leave wet trails along her neck and chest.

Bella tenses on top of me as her pussy grips my cock, milking my orgasm from my body. "Edward, fuck."

"Bella." My groan is muffled by her neck as I continue to thrust into her, prolonging our releases.

We stay wrapped together as we come down from our highs. My hands softly caress her back as she traces patterns on the side of my chest.

Sometime later we decide to get up and eat dinner. I keep one hand on some part of Bella as we eat, her thigh, knee, or her neck. I can't get enough of her.

I pull Bella into my side as we sit down on the couch with some dessert.

"Apple pie? Wow, you really are spoiling me love." I place a kiss to the top of her head, god she smells incredible.

"Well I know it's your favourite and I had a lot of time today." She laughs slightly as she begins feeding us both.

My hands don't stop moving over her body as we eat. I can't help it, she's beautiful and sexy and I am allowed to touch her, so I will.

Placing kisses under her ear, her hands grip the front of my shirt, holding me to her.

"Mmm, bedroom Edward."

"Yes ma'am." She doesn't have to tell me twice, I quickly scoop Bella up into my arms and carry her into my bedroom.

I lay her down on the bed and quickly strip off my own clothes before joining her. Our tongues softly dance together as I remove her clothes.

Her moans are loud as I move my mouth down her neck to her breasts.

"Edward, mmm please." Her hands move to my hair, holding me to her body. I suck one of her beautiful nipples into my mouth as my hand palms the other one. I gently bite her nipple then switch sides. She has the most beautiful body I have ever seen.

I move my kisses and licks down her body, our moans fill the air as my hands slide down her thighs, opening her to my mouth.

"Oh god. Edward." her hands tighten in my hair as I get closer to her dripping pussy.

Finally I reach my target, Bella's moans and sighs guiding my mouth. I place each of her thighs over my shoulders, allowing me perfect access.

I lick the inside of her thighs before I kiss and lick her beautiful pussy. Fuck she tastes so good. Her moans become even louder as my finger moves over her clit and my tongue moves to her entrance. I begin moving my tongue inside her as she withers and moans above me. I love the way she lets go when we are together like this, she's even more beautiful.

Curses fall from her beautiful mouth as mine continues to pleasure her. I wonder if she would enjoy a little ass play? Not my cock obviously, but I hear a finger during oral sex can be quite enjoyable for girls. Would she mind?

Let's see.

"Edward please. I want to come." Her fingers and her muscles around my tongue tighten and I can tell she is very close.

Removing my tongue, I begin sucking her clit as I enter two fingers into her tight wet heat. Thrusting my fingers inside her a few times, Bella looks down at me as I nip her clit. Her body is getting closer, it's now or never. I remove my fingers and thrust my tongue back inside her, rubbing her clit with my right hand. I move my finger that's covered in her juices to her ass. She simply moans and curses in response. Good start.

I gently circle her back entrance as I pinch her clit. Keeping my tongue and finger moving in and over her pussy, I slowly push my finger into her ass. I get about half of my finger inside of her, when she suddenly tenses and her orgasm takes over.

"Edward, FUCK, oh god." Bella screams out as a flood of wetness rushes out of her pussy and I lap up every last drop. I slowly kiss my way back up her body as she tries to catch her breath. She pulls me down onto her and thrusts her tongue into my mouth, tasting herself. God that is still so hot.

Pulling away from her mouth, I lay my forehead in the crook of her neck, her fingers gently run through my hair.

"I hope that was ok babe, I should have asked first." I mumble into her neck, because suddenly I'm a little bit nervous.

I feel more than hear her chuckles before she responds. "Edward, every single orgasm I have with you is incredible, they are always so strong. But that was even better; I didn't think they could get any better. So don't apologise." She places a kiss to my head as I sit up slightly.

"Ok, I won't then, I love you." I smile at her and gently kiss her.

I slowly enter her, her pussy grips my cock tightly as I begin thrusting into her warm heat. Her fingers grip my shoulders as she lifts her hips, meeting my thrusts. Our moans are muffled by each other, our mouths never leaving the other. It's slow, loving and absolutely fucking incredible. Sex with Bella is always incredible, but tonight it is even more so. We share breaths as we climax together, names and declarations of love are spoken as we come down from our orgasms.

The next morning we agree that a day in bed alone is what we need. We spent the entire day watching movies, talking, touching, kissing and exploring each other. It was definitely the perfect day.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**Thank you for reading, I know it was short, I apologise. The next chapter will be longer. xx**


	18. Chapter eighteen

**A.N- Again I am so sorry for the very long delay, I've been having some real life problems at the moment. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by and patiently waited for me to finish the story. However the good news is that the last few chapters are finished, so I will be posting them fairly quickly after this chapter. Thank you all for reading. xx**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

My palms are sweating, my breath feels short, and I can't stop fidgeting. Anyone would think I was about to propose to the love of my life, sadly that isn't the case. At least not today.

No, today is the day I finally meet my girlfriend's gun toting father. Bella assures me that he will be nice; however she's not the one sleeping with his only child. One look at me and he will know the kind of dirty things I enjoy doing with his daughter.

I'm a dead man. It's a foregone conclusion at this point.

No father can happily speak with the man who shares a bed with his daughter. I know I sure as hell wouldn't if Bella and I have a daughter.

Yes, I came to the conclusion that I want children with Bella as soon as possible. I would be more than happy to start trying now if Bella let me. Sadly I know that realistically we should be living together before that happens. I also want her to be mine in every way, including that little piece of paper that states we share a last name. I would be happy to go down to the courthouse just the two of us today if I thought we could get away with it.

"Edward have you seen my black jeans?" Bella's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

I turn to look at her; I may stare at her legs for a beat too long, as she coughs to get my attention.

My eyes meet hers. "That's mean babe, how am I supposed to think properly when you're standing there in panties and a tank top?"

She laughs quietly and sits down next to me on my couch. "I'm sorry, I was trying to get dressed and I couldn't find my jeans anywhere in your room."

Her fingers run through my hair as I wrap my arms around her warm body. I kiss her shoulder and pull her legs across my lap. "I think they're in the laundry. I did some washing last night."

"You did washing? More importantly you did _my_ washing?" her small fingers are tracing circles on my stomach, distracting me.

"Yes I did washing, I'm not a complete slob." I tickle her sides as I speak, causing her to fall back on the couch. I lie on top of her, and place small kisses on the side of her neck.

"I actually quite enjoyed washing your underwear as well. Not as much as I enjoy taking it off of _you, _but still fun." She laughs and reaches her arms around my neck, playing with the hair at the base of my neck.

Leaning down, I place my lips on hers. Her tongue reaches out and runs across my bottom lip, I allow her access and our tongues dance as my hand starts roaming along her thigh.

"Hmm, as much as I'd love to continue handsome my dad will be here soon."

Fuck! My cock deflates instantly.

"Baby I love you, but please never ever mention your dad while we're making out."

Bella giggles and places one more kiss to my lips. "I love you too, but I know you're already nervous enough about meeting him."

"He has a gun, baby. That's a real fear, he can shoot me. I mean, I'm the guy having sex with his daughter on a daily basis, how can he not want to shoot me?"

Bella is full on laughing at me now, "its not funny babe." I bury my head in her shoulder while her body shakes with laughter.

"I'm sorry Edward. He won't shoot you though; I love you too much to let that happen. Besides, my dad does not even think about our sex life. I find it a little disturbing that you think he would."

Silly girl. "Of course he does, you're his little girl. I know I would be thinking about it if I was in his shoes."

"I love you. I can't wait to have babies with you, you're going to make an amazing father." she smiles and gently places a kiss on my lips.

"I can't wait either. I love you Bella." I place one last loving kiss to her lips and help her off the couch.

Bella heads off to get her jeans and I wait for her dad to arrive.

The doorbell rings at the same moment Bella walks back into the living room.

"Relax Edward, you look like you're about to pass out. Everything will be fine; he's going to love you."

She pats my ass as she passes me on her way to get the door. I follow slowly behind her, staring at her ass like always.

Yep, I'm definitely going to be shot today.

"Dad, come in. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Bells."

Bella's father has the same brown hair, and brown eyes that she does. However he doesn't have the same shaped face. She must have gotten that from her mum.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is my dad." Bella is looking at me, and I can't resist smiling back at her.

"Sir, it's good to finally meet you." I reach out to shake his hand. His grip is tight, but I don't let it show.

"You to Edward." His gruff reply is short, but at least he got my name right.

"How about some lunch, I made tomato soup and sandwiches?" Bella tries to sound upbeat, but her smile falters ever so slightly, giving her nerves away.

"Sounds good, you didn't have to cook though Bells." Bella simply rolls her eyes at her father, and we walk into the kitchen to eat.

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

An hour later, I'm bullet free and have managed to survive the most nerve racking interrogation of my life. On the plus side he did tell me to call him Charlie.

"So you like baseball?" Charlie and I have been watching TV since Bella kicked us both out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I played a bit in high school and with my brothers. I'm not the best player, but I enjoy watching it."

Charlie nods his head. He turns his head towards the kitchen, then turns back to look me straight in the eye.

"I can see how much you love my daughter Edward. I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt her. I don't want you to get her hopes up and then cheat on her, or leave her."

I start shaking my head as soon as he starts speaking. "I would never hurt her, I would definitely never cheat on her and I would only ever leave if she asked me to. Maybe not even then."

His eyes never leave mine until he suddenly nods. "I believe you. Thank you for taking care of her."

Before I can respond Bella walks into the room and sits beside me. We spend the rest of the afternoon talking and watching TV before Charlie leaves.

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

"What about this one sir?"

The saleswoman brings out a giant diamond ring; it has smaller diamonds on either side of the large canter diamond.

I automatically scrunch my face up slightly at the ring, Bella would hate it.

"It's perfect! I'll take it."

"Em are you sure? We haven't looked around very much." I look at my older brother; his face reflects his excitement and hope.

"I'm sure. It's exactly the kind of ring my Rosie would like." He smiles at the saleswoman and hands over his credit card.

"Your right, it definitely does scream Rosalie." I laugh lightly at that.

He laughs his regular booming laugh, "Exactly. Now let's talk about you and the beautiful Bella. How are the two of you going?"

I shake my head at him, always gossiping. "We're going well; she's been really busy with finals. She has her last one tomorrow. I can't wait for them to be over, she's just been so stressed, and I've barely seen her."

"Ah, you mean she's been too busy and stressed to have sex with you. That's tough; I remember the first time Rose got her period after we started dating, no sex for a week. I thought it was hell."

"Em, shut the hell up, we're in public. Not to mention mine and Bella's sex life is not your concern, and Rose's period sure as hell isn't mine."

He simply laughs louder and slaps me on the back with one of his big meaty paws.

"Oh relax little brother. You really need to get laid. Look, you guys love each other, that much is obvious. Are you going to ask her to move in anytime soon?" The saleswoman finally hands back Em's card and his purchase and we head outside.

"After her graduation next week, I was thinking of asking her about it." Em smiles at me as we climb into his car.

"That's great Edward. You know she will say yes. I mean you guys are practically living together already. You're hardly apart anymore."

"Hopefully."

The rest of the ride back to my apartment is spent in comfortable silence.

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

Upon entering my front door, I'm met with the sight of Bella sitting on the living room floor with books and papers scattered all around her. I stand silently in the doorway simply watching her. She continues to run her hand through her hair as she huffs slightly.

"Ok, that's it. We're going out for dinner. Right now."

Bella jumps slightly at my voice and looks up at me.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in. I can't have dinner handsome, I'm sorry. I've got to finish going over notes for tomorrow." She looks so sad and exhausted. I can't let her keep doing this to herself.

I crawl across the floor until I'm right in front of her. I cradle her face in one of my hands and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Baby you're exhausted, you need a break. You know everything about this subject. You will be fine, you're stressing over nothing. You need to use this night to relax, not put more stress on yourself."

Bella stares at me silently for a minute, then her eyes start to water and her lip quivers slightly. "I'm so sorry Edward. God, I've basically been ignoring you all week. I'm a terrible girlfriend. I'm sorry."

What?

"Baby what are you talking about? You haven't been ignoring me; you've been studying for finals. You are not a bad girlfriend,_ never_ say that Bella." I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head.

She sniffles quietly as we sit together. "I love you Edward. I'm sorry for freaking out. Dinner sounds nice, I've missed you." She pulls my head down towards her mouth and places a tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you too. Let's go get some food, you deserve a fun night, just us." I pull her up, and head out to my car.

Dinner is good. It's just the kind of night we both needed. Bella smiles and laughs throughout the entire dinner. It's great to see her smiling again. As usual we can't keep our hands off of one another. We manage to keep it fairly innocent though, which is a miracle.

Bella being the beautiful, sexy and teasing young woman she is, decided to tease me further. Her small hand moves slowly up and down my inner thigh, while I feed the both of us a piece of chocolate cake.

"Baby, please stop touching me, unless you want me to throw you down onto this table a take you in front of everyone."

Her hand is rubbing over my crotch now. My breath hitches in my throat as her hand gently grasps my hard cock as she innocently eats a piece of cake.

"Let's go home. I don't care about the cake when I can have you Edward." She kisses me passionately and my hands grip her thighs, trying to bring us closer together.

I pay the check quickly and lead Bella to my car. Before I open the door of the car for Bella, I push her up against the side of the car and kiss her soft mouth.

"Mmm, Edward please. Home, now." I smile against her mouth, that's the second time she's called it home. God I love her.

"I know love. I need you. God I love you." My hand begins to grip her thigh and lift it towards my hip, so that I can lift her up, when a shrill voice interrupts us.

"Edward? Is that you?" I release Bella's body but hold her hand tight in mine as we turn to face the person who interrupted us.

Fuck!

It's the last person I ever wanted to see, particularly when Bella is with me.

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

**A.N – I hope everyone still reading this story enjoyed this chapter. Tell me your thoughts. The next chapter is written it just needs some editing, so it should be up in the next two days. Thank you so much for reading. xx**


	19. Chapter nineteen

**A.N- Hey, this chapter was a bit difficult to right. I wanted to get a lot of content into the one chapter without making it too long. I will be posting outtakes from these last few chapters, so if there is anything in particular you would like to see from someone else's perspective, just ask. Thank you for reading. Enjoy xxx**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

_Previously:__ "Edward? Is that you?" I release Bella's body but hold her hand tight in mine as we turn to face the person who interrupted us._

_Fuck! _

_It's the last person I ever wanted to see, particularly when Bella is with me. _

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

Bella' body tenses next to mine as we face the strawberry blonde woman standing less the 3metres away from us.

I wrap my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her close. I place a kiss to the top of her head and take in a deep breath of pure Bella. It calms me enough so that I am able to speak.

"Hello Tanya, how are you?" I try my best to be polite, but I'm not quite sure it came across that friendly. At least I tried.

"I thought it was you Eddie. I've been good, missed you though." She attempts to look sexy but the weird fluttering eye thing is kind of scary.

Bella's hand tightens on my back, gripping my shirt tighter in the process. I'm not sure if it's because she called me Eddie, she knows how much I hate that, or if because of everything else Tanya has said.

I have to end this quickly, I want my alone time with Bella. Not to mention I don't want Bella to feel threatened by Tanta, she has nothing to worry about though; Bella is the one person I ever see.

"Tanya, this is my girlfriend Bella. Love this is Tanya."

Tanya glowers at Bella after my introduction. "It's nice to meet you Tanya."

Bella smiles a very fake smile, one which Tanya returns in the same fashion. Oh boy, we need to go now.

"You too. You know Edward and I dated for a_ long_ time."

What the hell? Is she an idiot? Does she really think I never would have mentioned to my _girlfriend _that I had dated before?

"Umm . . . congratulations?" Bella questions, as if unsure of the correct way to respond in this situation.

I do my best not to laugh at her response. My girlfriend is amazing.

"Hmm." Tanya's witty response does however cause me to chuckle; I turn my face into Bella's hair to muffle my laugh.

"Well Tanya, I'm sorry but Bella and I are actually on our way home, so we best be off." I open the door for Bella before anyone can respond.

I head around to the driver's side when Tanya speaks again. "I'll see you really soon Eddie."

I get into the car without answering or looking at her.

Rude? Yes, but I'm not interested in her, never really was.

Pulling out of the car park I grasp Bella's hand in mine and drive home.

"So that's Tanya. Was she your high school girlfriend?" I can't help but laugh out loud at Bella's question.

"No love, she definitely wasn't. She's the woman I dated for a bit before you, and by a bit I mean about two months. I wouldn't class that as a long time, but anyway."

I chance a look over at her, to see her staring at me with wide eyes.

"What? Baby what's wrong?"

Bella chuckles quietly before speaking. "You mean she's the girl you dated who you didn't sleep with?"

I simply nod my head in return to her question, unsure of her thoughts at the moment.

"Why not? I mean, she's beautiful, any guys dream girl, and you did nothing more than kiss her, why?"

I pull up at my apartment while I think about how best to answer her question. Getting out of the car, I walk around to open her door. I stand in front of her, trying to organise my thoughts.

"She might be pretty, but she always wears makeup. She isn't the nicest person out there, and she was only interested in what my name could get her. If she could say I was her boyfriend and get something free in return, she was happy. She only wanted my family's name and money. She only cared about herself. Sure, for some guys the fake, stick thin girls are their dream, but not mine. I wasn't interested in sleeping with her. Sounds strange, what kind of guy would give up free sex, but like I've told you before, she's the type of person to deliberately fall pregnant, just to get into my family. It wasn't worth the risk, not when I had no real feelings for her." I take a deep breath after my very long speech.

Bella needs to know that the Tanya's of the world hold no interest for me. Only she does.

"I understand Edward, are you ok after seeing her again?" Bella gently caresses the side of my face as she speaks.

"I'm fine love. Like I said, I have no feelings for her, if she had of said something rude to you, then it would be a hell of a lot different. But otherwise I'm fine. Now, let's go upstairs and go to bed, I would like to spend some naked time with you."

"Lead the way handsome." Bella laughs as I pull her towards the elevator, where we spend the rest of the night tangled together, thoughts of our past long forgotton.

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

_One week later:_

I roll over in bed and reach for Bella; my hands are met with nothing but empty sheets.

My body jerks upright on instinct, where is she?

I glance at the bathroom door, seeing it open I climb out of bed a find a pair of briefs to pull on. I continue my search for Bella, heading out into the living room.

The living room is bare, but I can hear noises coming from the kitchen. There I find Bella.

She's wearing one of my t-shirts and not much else. From my spot in the doorway it looks like she's baking. I walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my chin on her shoulder.

She jumps slightly at the contact, but soon relaxes into my embrace. "I hope I didn't wake you handsome."

Placing a kiss on her neck, I reply. "You didn't, I woke up and you weren't there. I don't like when that happens."

Her hands rest over mine as her head falls back onto my shoulder. I place my lips at her temple, simply basking in her comfort.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you with my tossing and turning. For the record I don't like waking up alone either handsome."

She goes back to icing a cupcake while I hold her. "What's going on babe? Why can't you sleep?"

She doesn't stop working as she speaks. "I think I'm just nervous about tomorrow. I mean I graduate tomorrow!"

I chuckle gently at the surprise in her tone. "Yes you are, and I am so damn proud of you."

"But what if I don't find a job, a job that I like? What if my degree means nothing? How can I be sure that this is the career I'll be good at?"

"Baby, I didn't realise you were stressed about any of that, you should of told me." I hold her tighter, and kiss just under her ear.

She shouldn't be bottling this kind of thing up; this kind of thing is what I'm here for.

"I know, but to be honest I only just started thinking about it the other day." Most of the cupcakes now have icing on them, as she works as quickly as she can with me wrapped around her.

"Bella, everything is going to work out. Even if you don't start working straight away, a break could be nice. I mean you have been studying for four years straight babe, you deserve some time to relax, and not have to worry about essays or assignments."

Bella nods her head slightly, as I move my lips back to her shoulder. "Your right, why are you always right?"

We both chuckle at that. "Because I just am love, worry about a job after. It's not like you can't afford to continue not working for a little bit, just to get yourself settled."

"I love you." Bella turns her head to place a kiss on my jaw, and then continues to ice her cupcakes.

"Move in with me?"

Fuck!

That was not how I planned on asking her at all. It was going to be much smoother than that, she still manages to turn me into an idiot without even trying.

"What?" Her small body has frozen in my arms. I turn her around so that I can see her face. My hands stroke her cheeks as I look into her eyes.

"Move in with me. I love you, I hate waking up without you. I want to be able to get ready for bed with you every night, to know that, when I've had a shit day at work you will always be here, and the same for you. I need you to know that I'll always be here waiting for you, no matter what has happened during your day that I'll always be here when you wake up. Move in with me?"

Tears are falling down her face; my hands are shaking as I wait.

"Edward . . ."

"Wait. We don't have to live here, we can live in your apartment or we can find a new one. Hell we can find a house to buy for all I care. I just want _you_. Forever."

"You silly boy, of course I will. I love you Edward." Her lips crash into mine before I can respond verbally. I finally respond and kiss her back.

We stumble back to the bedroom, removing clothes on our way. We land on my bed, no _our _bed naked and tangled.

My hands don't stop moving over her, I grip her thigh and slide into her heat.

"Edward, please. Fuck, you feel good." Bella grips onto my back and shoulders as I slowly move in and out of her.

I bury my face into her neck as our bodies get closer to their peaks.

"I love you; you feel so damn good love." Our mouths crash as her body tightens around me; I move my mouth down to her beautiful nipple sucking it between my lips.

"FUCK! So close Edward, please." Her hand is buried in my hair holding me to her body as she comes undone around me.

"Oh god. Fuck! Bella, Bella . . . love you." I pant between breaths as my orgasm follows hers. I rest my head on her chest as we catch our breath.

Bella continues to play with my hair, as I gently pull out of her and roll over, bringing her with me.

Sometime later, when I'm close to sleep; Bella speaks, disturbing the silence that surrounds us.

"Edward, I only have one condition about living together, if that's ok?"

My heart beats erratically at her question. What does she want? I'd give her anything she wanted.

"Anything love."

Placing a kiss to my chest she looks up at me through her lashes. So damn beautiful, I still can't believe she's mine, and she agreed to live with. God I'm lucky.

"We have to live here."

"What?" It is not the question I was anticipating at all.

"Handsome, I love your place, it has a great view, and I just love it. Is it ok if we stay here?" She looks so hopeful, she still doesn't realise that I would do absolutely anything for her.

"Of course it's fine love. I love you so much."

"I love you." She murmurs quietly.

I fall asleep with a grin on my face. I get to wake up with Bella everyday, I can't wait.

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

"Your shaking son, is everything ok?" My mother's concern shakes me out of my daze.

I smile at her and nod; today I get to watch my girlfriend graduate college. I couldn't be prouder of her than I am right now. I also get to see my sister graduate which is good.

"I'm just excited; we get to start the next part of our lives today. I can't wait." Mum simply smiles in return and turns to speak with dad.

My whole family is here today, along with Charlie, to watch both Bella and Alice graduate. I have no idea what is going on around me, and I have no idea what the important man on the stage is talking about because I cannot take my eyes off of Bella, who sits in the front row.

I only focus properly when the man announces Alice's and my girl's name. Everyone else in-between is ignored, not intentionally, but still ignored.

"Alice Cullen. Honours"

"Isabella Swan. Honours"

Our entire row stands and claps for Alice and then Bella. When it's Bella's turn, Emmet whistles loudly causing her to blush slightly. Rose hits Em upside the head as Bella walks off the stage.

After the ceremony we all head over to the cars to wait for Bella and Alice.

Both girls are passed around the group, accepting hugs and photos from everyone. Once all of the celebratory photos are done, I ensure there was one of just Bella and I, we head over to a nice Italian restaurant for lunch.

Graduation gifts are handed out left right and centre. I pass Bella an envelope that contains my gift. I hope she likes it.

"Edward you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to, you deserve it love." Bella reaches over to place a kiss on my lips.

She keeps one eye on me as she opens the gift.

"Edward . . . what? How did you. . .?" she stares at me with wide eyes, the entire table has gone quiet, waiting to see what I got her.

Mum's the only person who knows what I got her, only because I asked her opinion on it.

I ignore the rest of the table and focus on only Bella, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"On our second date, you mentioned that you had always wanted to go to England. So I thought what better time to go than now."

She pulls me into a heated kiss, her hands tangling in my hair. Thankfully I pull away before I can embarrass myself.

"Thank you. I love you."

We finish dinner and we all head our separate ways.

Finally. I love our families, but I would like to celebrate Bella's achievements in our own special way. Meaning, naked and alone.

Now I just need to propose and all will be perfect .

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

**A.N – I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they really do mean a lot. The nest chapter is almost done, and should be posted either later today or tomorrow. Thanks xxx.**


	20. Chapter twenty

**A.N- Ok, this chapter is kind of busy, just a warning. I really enjoyed writing this chapter; it definitely was a fun one to write. Thanks for reading. Enjoy xxx **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

"Edward, we're almost ready." I nod my head at my father and take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"Edward, relax little brother. Today's meant to be one of the happiest days of your life." I turn to look at Emmet; he's holding a sleepy looking Harrison in his arms. That child is going to be huge just like his father, he's only six months old, but he looks like he's easily one already.

Rose and Emmet's first and only child, for the time being, was born at 3am six months ago. Fatherhood has blended perfectly for Em, I never saw him with kids, but now that I see him with his own son, I know he was meant to have a houseful of children.

"Em, I seem to remember that you were much more nervous than Edward on your wedding day. Didn't you have to drink two shots to calm down? At least Edward hasn't resorted to alcohol." Jasper sits calmly by the window, smirking at a guilty looking Em.

"Maybe. I'm just saying, you know that Bella's going to turn up, you have nothing to worry about." Em pats me on the back and sits down near Jasper.

"Edward, as much as I hate to admit it, Em's right. Remember how happy she was when you proposed? She wants nothing more than to marry you."

"Your right, I just didn't expect to be this nervous. I can't wait to call her my wife, just all this waiting around is driving me mad. I need Bella." I pace over to the other window, it overlooks my parent's backyard. Guest are finding seats, but I don't care about them right now. What I care about is upstairs getting ready in my childhood bedroom. I can feel her, yet I'm not allowed to be with her. It's the worst kind of torture.

"Well I'm sorry, but that won't be happening until you are both out there. Alice will have my head if I let you see Bella before it's time."

I simply nod at Jasper, my mind drifting back to the day I proposed to Bella.

_Two years, six months earlier:_

"_Edward, where are we going?" Bella giggles quietly as I lead her through the halls._

_My arms tighten around her waist and I place a kiss to the side of her head._

_I'm nervous, I'm not really sure why, I know Bella will say yes, well I hope she does. _

_Regardless I'm still nervous._

"_We're almost there beautiful." She smiles in response._

_I lead her through the door, I had to call in a few favours to be able to do this, but I know she will like it._

_Her classroom has lit tea lights, and fairy lights everywhere. I asked mum to come in and light all the candles while we were at dinner. I had decorated the room with fresh lilies, and left a note on the board this afternoon. Mum added the finishing touches for me, I definitely owe her now._

_I move to stand in front of Bella, turning her back to the board. This classroom means so much to Bella. It was her first classroom as a teacher, she taught her very first class in this room. This is the room where I got to watch Bella, my girlfriend, turn into Bella, the teacher, and hopefully soon it will also be the room where she became my fiancée. _

"_Ok love, I'll remove the blindfold, and you can open your eyes." I kiss her forehead as I untie the silk tie that I had used as a blindfold._

_Bella gasps as soon as her eyes open. She takes in everything around her, the flowers, the lights and the candles._

"_Edward what?" her eyes are glassy, but the smile on her face tells me they must be happy tears. _

_I smile and place a kiss on her lips. "Close your eyes again love."_

_Her brow furrows slightly, but she complies with my request, closing her eyes. I can't help but stare at the stunning woman in front of me. The soft glow of the candles reflect off of her skin, making it seem like she's glowing. I still, to this day cannot believe she's mine. Forever._

_Turning her body around, I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder._

"_Open." I whisper quietly into the silent room._

_Once again her breath catches in her throat, her chest moves erratically as she struggles to get oxygen into her lungs. I can't seem to remove my eyes from her face, although that's nothing new. Her eyes are bright and hopeful._

_Her eyes read over the words I have written. _'Will you marry me?' _is written on the entire blackboard of her very first classroom._

"_I love you; I want to spend forever with you. Let's finally make it official."_

_I move to kneel in front of her, the blackboard behind me, pulling the ring out of my pocket I take her hand in mine._

"_Isabella Swan, I love you, and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you. Will you marry me?"_

_Bella drops to the floor in front of me, her hands holding my face._

"_Yes!" Such a simple word. A word we say multiple times a day, yet this is the most important moment ever for Bella to say that one little word._

"_Oh thank god. I love you." I pull her into a heated kiss. Our tongues battle as our bodies try to get closer._

_I pull back from her; I need to give her the ring. Taking her delicate hand in mine I place the simple platinum ring on her finger. Where it will stay forever._

"_Edward it's beautiful. I love you. This room looks incredible; I can't believe you went to all this trouble."_

"_Of course I did, you deserve a special proposal. I love you so much Bella." We stay on the ground kissing for some time._

_Lying on the ground might not have been very romantic; however my very thoughtful mother has left a blanket for us to sit on._

_Holding Bella in my arms is the most incredible feeling, being in this room at this moment makes that feeling so much better._

_Sometime later Bella sits up on my chest, she has tears in her eyes, but these one don't look like happy tears._

_What's happening?_

"_Bella what's wrong?" I wipe away her tears as she tries to speak._

"_I have to tell you something Edward. I'm not sure how you're going to react, but I have to tell you now."_

"_Baby what is it? You can tell me anything, I won't be mad." My mind is racing, trying to come up with a scenario that fits her mood. _

"_I'm so sorry, I only found out on Monday. I didn't know how to tell you before."_

"_Baby please, your scaring me." I hold her face in my hands, waiting for her to look up at me._

_Her tear filled eyes meet mine, "Edward . . . I'm pregnant."_

_Her words take a minute to register, but when they do my body automatically sits up, holding Bella in my arms._

_She's pregnant? How? _

_We're having a baby?_

"_Edward?"_

_I rip my eyes away from the wall I had been blankly staring at to look into Bella's scared and worried eyes._

_Does she think I won't be happy with this? Silly girl, I love her so damn much._

"_Oh baby, come here. We're having a baby! This is incredible Bella. Are you sure?"_

_I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, even if I tried. I continue to run my thumbs across Bella's face because she looks terrified._

"_You're not mad? But we had planned on being married for a while before we started trying, and now I've gone and ruined everything."_

_What!_

"_Baby come here." I pull her onto my lap, so that she is straddling me. I pull her closer and tilt her beautiful, tear-stained face to look at mine._

"_You didn't ruin anything. I have wanted babies with you as soon as possible. Honestly I would have suggested we start trying the moment you moved in with me over a year ago. The only reason I didn't, was because I knew you wanted to be settled in your job and everything before we tried. But this baby will be wanted and loved Bella. It might not have been ideal timing, but when is good timing. We both want kids, so what if we start before we're married. Well we can always get married before the baby comes, it's up to you. When are you due?"_

_Bella's smiling is almost blinding as she leans forward to kiss me. "I love you Edward."_

"_I love you, and I love this little baby. I'm your daddy little one." I reach down and gently rub her stomach. I can't wait to watch her grow with our child._

_Bella giggles quietly and places a hand over mine. "The doctor said he thinks I'm roughly around 6weeks. I have an appointment for next week to have an ultrasound, and a check up. Will you come with me?"_

"_Of course I will, baby I promise that I will be there every single step of the way. Doctors appointments, 3am feedings, even though I will be completely useless if you breastfeed, but I will be awake with you. We're in this together love."_

_We stay embraced on the floor for sometime before we go home._

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

"Daddy!" my son's voice pulls me out of my memories.

My father walks over to me holding Masen.

"Hey Buddy, don't you look handsome." I pick him up out of my dad's arms and into mine.

I place a kiss to the top of his head and hold him close. He and Bella are my world, without them, I don't exist.

"Mummy ooks pwetty daddy." I smile at his words. His speech is coming along nicely, however when he is able to say 'looks' properly, I think I may cry. He's my little boy.

"I bet she does buddy, she's always beautiful." He smiles at me as my father leads us out into the hallway.

"It's time son." I nod my head and carry _my_ son out into the yard, the yard where I get to marry the love of my life in just a few short minutes.

"Oh Edward, Bella looks absolutely breathtaking." My mother gushes beside me as we walk down the short aisle, so that I can take my place.

"Masen, where would you like sit buddy?" my son looks up at me with the exact same eyes as his mother. I'm so glad he got her eyes.

"Mmmm." His tiny nose scrunches up as he thinks; Bella and I have an adorable son. He reminds me so much of Bella.

"With pop pop. He has ocolate."

"He has chocolate does he? Well I may just have to have a word with him about that. No chocolate for you buddy."

"No daddy, I be good boy, so pop pop and nan nan give me some." His smile is so innocent I can't help smiling and placing a kiss on his chubby little cheek.

"Ok, I guess if you're a good boy you can have some chocolate."

"Ok son, it's time. Pass over my grandson so you can get married." I smile at dad as I pass over Masen.

"Masen, you be good for pop pop and nan nan ok? Mummy and I have to stand up the front, but poppy and nanny will be sitting right over there across from pop pop and nan nan, if you need them."

"Yep daddy, you can go." I laugh at my son's dismissal and place one last kiss to his head. I kiss my mother's cheek before heading over to hello to Sue.

"Sue, you look beautiful. How are you?" We hug and I place a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh thank you Edward. You look so handsome, and Bella looks stunning Edward. You better get up there before the bride walks down the aisle to find no groom." We chuckle as I nod.

"Your right. Masen might come across during the ceremony to sit with you and Charlie, we've made it as short as possible, but he could still get a bit restless."

"Of course, he's at that age. Now go marry your bride." Sue gives me one last hug as I make my way to the front.

Both Jasper and Emmet are standing up with me today, I feel very blessed to have such close relationships with both of my brothers. Yes I consider Jasper my brother, he may not be married to my sister yet, but he will be soon.

"Thank you both for doing this today, it means a lot."

"Your welcome."

"Not a problem Edward. I'm honoured."

I shake hands with the minister just before the music signalling the beginning of the ceremony starts.

I turn to watch Alice and then Rosalie walk down the aisle in their dark blue dresses.

My breath stops when Bella and her father step into view.

She's breathtaking, her hair is falling in gentle waves around her shoulders, the small tiara Alice insisted she wear, is shining in the sunlight.

The white fabric of her dress clings to her body in the most enticing way. My pervy mind can't stop thinking about getting to take that dress off of her later tonight.

When her eyes meet mine the whole world fades away. Sounds cliché but it's the truth.

What could be seconds or minutes later, Bella is standing in front of me, Charlie places her hand in mine. Smiling and nodding at me Charlie turns to take his seat next to Sue.

The minister begins speaking but I can't remove my eyes from Bella's. I have no idea what he's saying, my mind doesn't register much. Only when he announces us as man and wife do I finally hear him.

I pull Bella into a passionate kiss. Her hands weave into my hair and my hands wrap around her small body.

The sound of applause brings us out of our bubble. "I love you Bella. Thank you for marrying me and giving me one of the best gifts ever, our son, the two of you are my world."

Her smile is big as she pecks my lips. "I love you Edward, so much. I can't live without you or Masen. Thank you for loving me and always being there for me."

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

The small reception passes quickly, the afternoon is spent dancing with my wife and my son. In a few minutes Bella and I will be driving to a beautiful bed and breakfast about 2hours away. Tomorrow we will be leaving for England again. However this time we will only be staying for a week, as Bella and I don't want to be away from Masen for too long.

"Masen, you be good for your grandparents ok. Mummy and daddy will be back in a few days. Be nice to them. I love you Masen." Bella has tears falling down her face as she hugs our son.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around both of them.

"Buddy, listen to your grandparents ok. You can call us anytime you want, just ask, we will answer anytime."

"Ok, love you mummy." He wraps his tiny arms around Bella's neck as I place a kiss on his soft bronze hair.

"I love you to."

"Daddy loves you too buddy, so much. We're going to miss you."

He looks up at me and nods his little head. "I love you daddy."

Ten minutes later Bella and I are in our car on the way to our room for the night. I reach over and hold Bella's hand tightly in mine.

"He will be fine love, I know we're going to miss him, but we can call him whenever we want." I kiss her palm and rest our hands on my thigh.

"I know, it's just, a week is a long time. I'm going to miss him so much, but at the same time I'm excited that we get to have some alone time you know? Does that make me a selfish mother?"

"No baby, god no. It means you're an adult. Bella we love our son, he knows that, everyone knows that. It's not a bad thing to want some time alone with the person you love. I mean we're pretty good at having our alone time with Masen around, because honestly, what I've heard from other guys with kids is that their sex life disappears. Ours hasn't babe, yes we have to be a bit quieter and careful, but we still manage to have sex at least once a day. That's a pretty damn good accomplishment babe."

She laughs out loud at that.

"Oh Edward, I love you. You somehow managed to make our sex life sound like a trophy to be proud of."

I smile at her, loving that I can still make her laugh.

"It is something to be proud of babe. Think of all those mothers out there who only have sex once a week; you get way more orgasms than them. Be proud baby."

She laughs louder as I continue with my speech.

"Oh don't worry handsome, I am so damn grateful that our sex life has seemed to intensify and increase since we had Masen. I am not complaining at all. Sometimes I just feel guilty for wanting to scream out during sex, and then remembering that I can't."

"I know what you mean babe. But it does not make you a bad mother I promise."

Bella smiles over at me as her hand traces circles on my thigh. The bed and breakfast can't get here soon enough.

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

"Mmm Edward, please hurry." I chuckle against Bella's shoulder; my hands are slowly unzipping her wedding dress.

The soft material finally floats to the ground, leaving my wife in a sheer white lace bra and thong. God my wife is stunning.

"God, Bella, you look incredible." her hands work quickly removing my shirt and pants.

I gently place Bella onto the bed, my mouth moves from her mouth down her throat, I unclip her bra and my mouth follows the same path. Her back arches as I move further down her body.

"Edward." Bella's moans get louder the closer I get to her hot centre.

I hum as I move my mouth down her legs, removing her panties on my way. Slowly I kiss my way up her legs until I get to her glistening pussy.

I lick and nibble her clit, as her hands grip my head.

"Edward, oh god. So close."

Moving my tongue to her entrance I gently pinch her clit between my fingers. She tastes so good; I can never seem to get enough.

I bury my tongue inside as her body starts to tense. Her grip tightens on my hair and her screams become louder. I miss hearing her sounds at this level. Being quiet can get slightly annoying.

"Edward! Oh god, fuck!" her body stills as her muscles clench around my tongue. Still feels so damn good.

I continue my ministrations as she comes down from her high.

Her small hands grip my shoulders, bringing my body up to hers. Our tongues battle for dominance as she removes my briefs.

"God Bella, I love you." I kiss, lick and suck along her soft neck; her fingers trace patterns on my back as I grip her hips in my hands.

"God Edward, I love you so much. I need you, please."

I slowly entre her warm heat, we both moan at the contact. Her body stretches, accommodating my size.

"Fuck baby, you're so god damn tight and wet."

Her moans increase as I begin thrusting into her. "Edward, god, so good."

Her hands don't stop moving over my body, my ass, back and arms seem to be her favourite spots tonight.

"Baby, I'm so close." I pull back to look at her face as I begin thrusting faster.

"Mmm, yes! So close." Her eyes find mine as our fingers tangle together.

"Bella! Fuck!" My body jerks and my cock twitches as my orgasm rips through my body.

"Fuck! Oh, Edward!" Bella tenses as her body clenches down on my cock.

"God, baby." My body falls forward and I rest my head in the crook of her neck as we catch our breath.

"I love you Edward, my husband." Her fingers are running through my head and I smile into her shoulder, placing kisses to her neck.

"And I love you, my gorgeous wife." Her body shakes gently with her laughter.

We spend the rest of our night tangled and sweaty. As much as I miss our son, I love our adult, naked alone time.

We fall asleep shortly before we have to leave for the airport. Our honeymoon is just beginning.

OOOOOOO - DTBA – OOOOOOO

**A.N – I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot to get through in this chapter, so I hope it was a good read. Please review, they mean a lot. Next chapter will be up later this week, again thank you for reading. xxx**


End file.
